


A Teller Saga

by Fanfictionnut2020



Category: Slight WWE/F, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Other, Slight WWE, Sons Of Anarchy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 56,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionnut2020/pseuds/Fanfictionnut2020
Summary: Happy Lowman Teller is the half brother of Jackson Teller. One night he meets the woman of his dreams in Vegas while she is there for her neighbor's bachelorette party. After a wild night they end up married, but she wants to end it and he doesn't. She ends up going to California to get him to sign the papers. Little does she know her college roommate's mom was the sister to her father in law. On the flip side would Jax make different and better decisions if his older brother Happy was there to guide him?
Relationships: Clay Morrow/Gemma Teller Morrow, Donna Winston/Opie Winston, Gemma Teller Morrow/Nero Padilla, Happy Lowman/Original Female Character(s), Tara Knowles/Jax Teller, Tig Trager/Venus Van Dam
Comments: 23
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

John Thomas Teller was a complicated man. He had gotten out of the Vietnam war and had missed the brother hood being a soldier detailed. So he, along with his best friend Piney Winston, started the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club.

It wasn't met to be criminal. Just a bunch of brothers who shared the love for riding, harleys and brothhood. Though Clay Morrow took all of that away. John Teller had three kids. The oldest was from a woman he had met in Bakersfield California. A young nurse named Maria Lowman. Problem was she was with some dipshit was knocked the crap out of her all the time and now was in the joint for six months for assault during a bar room brawl.

They had a son together they named Happy. Because that little boy gave Maria a second chance of happiness and the will to live and fight back against her ex whenever he got out of jail. Their relationship didn't work because John wanted to roam and Maria wanted to stay in Bakersfield.

They kept in touch throughout the years and coparented the best they could. Then three in a half years later he met a young woman by the name of Gemma Maddoc. As young as she was she was mature and the two fell fast and hard for one another. When Happy was five Gemma gave birth to their son Jackson Nathienal Teller.

Gemma named her oldest after her younger brother who died from heart complications. AKA the family flaw. When Jax was ten, and Happy was fifteen Gemma and John had Thomas. He was named after his father. Thomas John Teller

When poor Tommy was five he got sick and it affected he whole family. Happy was over all the time and decided to patch into the club. John just checked out. He hated the way his creation was turning out. He was lonely because his wife gave him the cold shoulder, and he was feeling burnt out with being back and forth to Belfast starting up SAMBEL.

Add everything the war with the Mayans, a rival club, was heating up. One year later John was killed in a wreck after his motorcycle hit a semi and was drug a hundred feet. He died at Saint Thomas Hosptital two days later. Since then it all changed.

~Nashville Tennessee 2008~

Clair stared at the papers in her hand. The last couple weeks have been hell. From loisng her parents in a car accident and inheriting five hundred million from them, she just had to go to CJ's batchlorette in Las Vegas. CJ, Trinity, and Renee, who flat out said it was her town and they were going to do this right.

Well hitting a couple clubs, and then Thunder Down Under, laying out by the pool during the day. All innocent right? Clair had to take it one step farther by hitting a bar by herself where she came across some bikers. Sons of Anarchy Las Vegas and a couple by the names of Juice, Tig and Happy who's kutts said Redwood Origionals, whatever the fuck that meant.

Well as the booze kept on flowing she and Happy ended up getting totally shit faced and ended up married. Clair was horrified the next day and she booked the first flight back home and got in touch with her lawyers.

Clair wanted either a divorce or an annulment and be rid of that night. Happy contested the entire thing and since it happened in Vegas the law stated that she had to go to wherever he lived, California, to get it taken care of.

After lots of loud arguments over the phone the twenty five year old finally threw her hands in the air and asked him where and when he wanted to meet to settle it all once and for all. Happy told her to come to Teller-Morrow Automotive in Charming California.

~Charming California three days later~

Clair pulled her rental GMC Accadia into the parking lot of TM when suddenly the engine seized up and smoke billowed from under the hood.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!" Clair exploded. She was fed up. She wanted to end her joke of a marriage and get back to Tennessee once and for all.

"Calm down lass we can fix it." a Scottish voice said.

"It's a rental." said Clair as another guy came onto the scene looking at another car.

"Shit! Sometimes you're the beamer and sometimes you are the deer. What we have Chibs?" the goodlooking blond guy asked.

"Some rich kid hit the poor bastard up by the streams. Texting his girlfriend while driving." Chibs said.

"Excuse me do you know a good hotel around here? Another thing could you tell me where I can find a Happy Lowman Teller?" Clair asked.

"What you want with Hap?" the blond who had Vice President on his kutt asked.

"Cause she's his wife?" the black haired blue eyed guy that she remembered as Tig said.

"Not for long." said Clair.

"Why you gotta be like that?" Tig asked.

"Too much booze and Vegas dont' mix. Listen I want to hurry up and get this done so I can get back home. As for the car I'll call Enterprise and they'll take care of the bill and give me another car until I head back to the airport." said Clair.

"He doesn't want to end it." said the blond guy.

"Yea no shit. That's why I flew all the way accross the country to make him realize I mean business." said Clair.

"Happy doesn't do anything halfway or out of his mind. He's always in control so he knew exactly what he was doing in that marriage. You're not getting away from Killa." said Jax as his phone rang.

"Well we'll just see about that." said Clair as another guy, she recognized him as Juice was saying something to Chibs about their warehouse getting blow to shit the night before. Now she was more anxious to leave.

"Hey ma. No not yet. Okay well the prospect doesn't eat meat and remember the wife Happy was telling us about, well she's hear with papers wanting her marriage ended whether it's divorce or annulment. Hey have you heard from my crazy ass ex wife? She's supposed to be sending the medical bills and I haven't seen one in months and she ain't answering her phone. Grandma." the blond ended the call hanging the phone up.

"Do you have any idea when Happy is going to get here? I would like to leave sometime today and get a hotel room." said Clair.

"He'll get here when he gets here. Until then how about you come in and relax. He just transferred three weeks ago from Tacoma. His mom isn't door so well and is in a home in Bakersfield. He wants to spend more time with her so he came home." said the VP.

"Why are you telling me all this? And what is your name?" she asked.

"Jax Teller. At your service darlin." Jax flirted harmlessly. It didn't mean anything. It was his brother's wife, and Jax was always the playboy and a flirt.

"Do you want to be killa's next smiley? You best watch it." said Tig.

"As much as the two of you fight I'm surprised you haven't ended up another smiley face. I gotta go. Mom's bitching about going to storage. Oh don't let Clair leave. Happy needs to talk to her." said Jax.

"Well this is just great." Clair sighed calling the car rental agency about a new car since hers broke down on her. Jax had come back after a bit and then Happy showed up in his bike.

"Listen we need to...," Clair was cut off.

"Got church, and if it's about you ending this sorry it's not happening." said Happy as he went into the area that was called the chapel.

Clair was frustrated. Why couldn't he give her a few minutes to hash out this marriage bullshit. She wanted to hurry up and end it and had back to Nashville and forget everything illegal she over heard.

Clair wouldn't snitch or rat or whatever the term was. It wasn't her business, and she would just assume forget about all of it. She looked at her watch and they had been in that room for twenty minutes and she started to smell something. Funky.

Her new car, a 2009 Chevy Silverado, had been delivered and the other one was towed back to Oakland where she flew from Nashville. Now she was just waiting, waiting, waiting.

Suddenly the doors flew open and all the Sons came piling out. "Okay what the hell is that smell?" The older man with President on his kutt asked.

"Doesn't smell like Tigs dirty socks or the rancid pussy he always gets with." Juice joked.

"Blow me asshole." said Tig.

"What the hell is that?" Jax asked pulling a box out from under the pool table.

"Oh shit! I was going to surprise you. I thought that it could be put on the wall of the clubhouse." said the prospect Clair found out was named Half Sack.

"It's supposed to be treated and stuffed you retard." said Jax.

"Stuffed with what?" Halfsack asked as Clair leaned back as she felt hands massaging her shoulders.

"You ready to talk now?" Happy asked.

"This will be quick. I just want you sign these so I can be on my way." said Clair.

"You might have been way under the influence in Vegas, but I knew what I was doing. I picked you out of all the girls at that bar." said Happy.

"What do you mean? You picked me out? What you were shopping for me, then you dropped something in my drink and then proceeded to marry me against my will?" Clair asked.

"More like you're just his type. Young, blond, petite, slender. You led the way and he just went with it because he felt someting with you. A connection." said Jax as a woman came storming in.

"Jax i've been trying to call you. Wendy od'd on the floor in your house and has been sent to the hospital." she said.

"Shit!" all of the sons ran out and hopped on their bikes leaving Clair there. Clair decided that she needed to get a hotel room and drink. Ten minutes later she pulled her rental truck up to a bar called the Hairy Dogg.

"What can I get you ma'am?" the pretty bartender that looked like the actress that played Lil in the movie Coyote Ugly.

"Chardonnay if you have it, and if not a bottle of Budlight." said Clair.

"You new in these parts?" the bartender, she saw her nametag said Mandy asked.

"Not for long hopefully. Marriage laws for drinking too much and getting married in Vegas are stupid. Why couldn't he come to Nashville instead of me coming all the way out here. Oh add insult to injury he won't give me a divorce or an annulment. Asshole!" Clair ranted.

"Don't tell my boss Earnest this, but men think they can rule the world." said Mandy pouring two glasses for each of them.

"I'll drink to that. Cheers." said Clair as they visited. The bar was slow except for Mandy, Clair, and a few Nords over by the pool table shooting pool and some old timers doing some day drinking.

Clair was on glass number three when the door was kicked open and Jax came storning in with two others. Clair gasped in fear as Jax grabbed a pool stick and swung as guys were pulled.

"Don't even try it boyo." the Scottish man said.

"YOU SELL CRANK TO MY PREGNANT EX WIFE!" Jax exploded punching the guy in the face and then then hitting him right in the nuts with his pool stick before hitting him in the face a few more times.

"Alright alright enough!" said Bobby as both him and Chibs looked at the two women at the bar while pulling Jax back.

"Bobby get my sister in law out of here." said Jax and Bobby nodded.

"Come on sweetie. You don't need to be in here." he said.

"STUPID PECKERWOOD SHIT HEAD!" Jax screamed.

"Shiskaballs are on us." said Bobby as the group walked out.

Happy was standing by Clair's truck and yanked the keys out of her hand. "I'm driving us back to the clubhouse. What the hell are you doing in a place like this? This is the last place you need to be." he said.

"I wanted a couple drinks and a motel room since you all just took off and left me. I'm trying to make a point that I want a divorce or an anullment." said Clair.

"This is the last bar you need to be at. Lets go I'm driving. Another thing I'm not signing any papers. You're mine." said Happy as he kissed her. Clair felt sparks and her toes curl, and that was just from a kiss. "We both feel something so this is how it's gonna go. You will pack up all of your things in Nashville and move to Charming. I'll find us a house, but until then we are going to be living in my dorm at the clubhouse. Now get in." he opened the passenger side door for her and then got into the driver's side door and drove back to the clubhouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting back to the clubhouse Happy led Clair into his dorm. After slamming the door shut he kissed her once again. Clair moaned kissing him back. She couldn't help herself. He was a damn good kisser and she was feeling horny.

"Fuck Clair please don't leave me. I want this marriage to work. I know it happened in Vegas, but shit I want you as my wife and Ol Lady." said Happy.

"Happy," Clair tried to reason. Though Happy just kissed her into a frenzy and they ended up in bed together.

~The next day~

Happy held his wife and he didn't want to let go. When she got up to pee he mad sure that she stayed in the dorm and didn't leave.

"Church Hap. Wrap it up!" Jax yelled.

"I should say the same thing to you bro." Happy fired back as he left the room. From what Clair gathered they got their guns back from the Mayans so it was all good on that end, but now it seemed like some one by the name of David Hale was trying to make things difficult for the sons.

Lastly both Jax and Happy have been thinking things over about what their father wanted and both were on the fence for different reasons. Happy was a killer who loved blood. Jax wanted something better after his son was born.

~Church~

"Okay Hale is trying to get us and piss us off. He got the Lodi team. So now what are we gonna do?" Tig asked.

"Another Murder on Lodi. We find some scumbag, a dealer, woman beater, or rapist and kill him.' said Clay. Happy just looked at his President in shock.

"I don't know with ATF and everyone looking at the warhouse it's not a good time to kill." said Jax. Happy nodded agreeing with his little brother by blood and by the club.

"It's never a good time to kill." said Clay.

"Okay all we need to have a murder is bodies and a crime scene. I'm going to see Skeeter and having him get some bodies for us to stage a crime scene. Remember brains before bullets." Jax said pointing.

"He's right brother." Happy rasped. Jax looked at his older brother and nodded. They all planned it out on how to get Darby and Alvarez. When Church ended Clair was dressed and about to take over the world.

"Where are you going?" Happy asked.

"My UT Martin roommate asked me to come meet her and have some drinks with her while I'm in California." said Clair.

"It's not a good time to leave on your own even if you are meeting a friend." said Happy.

"Okay her name is Veronica Pope. She wanted to get away from her father being up her ass all the time. So we both ended up at UT Martin for four years. Living in the same Dorm as roommates. I was studying Early Chidlhood Education while she was going for business. She was my sister and best friend and the only one of my college friends that didn't insist that I go wild. Now she wants me to come to Oakland to see her." said Clair.

"Hell no! You are not going to Oakland with all this shit up in the air!" Happy raised his voice.

"Okay her fiance is Laroy Wayne. Leader of the One Niners. We are meeting at his bar on 39th and Glendal. Just cause you won't give me a divorce or an annulment doesn't mean you are going to stop me from seeing my friends. I've lived with this woman for four years in college, and I must say out of all of my friends she is my best friend. Now if you excuse me." Clair said as she headed out to her rental as all the guys snickered at the look on the Tacoma killa's face.

Happy was about to say something when Jax cut him off. "You got the who, what, when, where, and the address of where she'll be at." he said.

"Laroy won't let anything happen to her." said Clay.

"I don't want to lose her man." said Happy.

"Okay for your peace of mind I looked up your wife's college roommate. Veronica Pope twenty five years old. Lives in Oakland California. Studied business at the Univeristy of Tennessee at Martin. Now she is a real estate broker at Pope Reality. She checks out Hap." said Juice.

"Alright Tig, Juice, and Jax go see Skeeter." said Clay.

"Lets go. Cash for cadavers." said Jax as they all left and Happy went into his dorm and laid back down.

~Oakland~

"So what brings you to Cali?" Veronica asked her best friend. Even though they lived miles apart technology was a wonderful way of stayin in touch. They talked every day and emailed and even facebooked one another.

"I went to my next neighbor, CJ Perry's, bachlorette party in Las Vegas a few weeks ago and got a bit too wild. I ended up married." Clair confessed.

"Shit boo that sounds like something I would be dumb enough to do. Here you go you might need this strong one." Veronica said handing Clair a Long Island Iced Tea. "So I guess with the stupid laws you are here to convince him to annul the marriage or give you a divorce?" she asked.

"Yes but the stubborn asshole won't. He flat out refuses, and last night he seduced me in order for me to shut up about it and then he begged him not to leave him. Okay he's fucking good in bed and there is a spark there, but I'm a Tennessee girl. I always will be that's my home. Second I'm not like you. I cannot handle his lifestyle. I'm supposed to look the otherway about illegal shit happening and more importantly looking the otherway while he sleeps around while I have to remain faithful. Nuh uh. It doens't work that way with me. Either don't abuse me and stay faithful to me or I'm out the fucking door. I dont' put up with that shit." Clair said flat out.

"That's the way it should be no matter what lifestyle your man has. Hey honey I'm Kiesha the bartender. I tell all my guys flat out what I expect and it's the same as you and if they don't like it there's the fucking door." the woman said.

"So what are you going to do now that he refuses to sign and you have tried everything you could to get him to?" Veronica asked.

"It's just a piece of paper. So I'm going to tell him I'm going back to Nashville to get the rest of my stuff and not come back." said Clair.

~Clubhouse~

Jax felt bad about screwing Emily Duncan, but he had to so she would go out with Skeeter and he needed those bodies. Jax loved Tara still and he wanted another chance with her. Breaking out of his thoughts by a knock at his door he called out. "Yea."

"Hey." Happy said walking in.

"Hey brother." said Jax. "Do you ever question yourself? I mean do you like all the killing and the violence?" he asked.

"Never really thought. All I know is do what ever I need to do for the club and that would be that. Why are you asking?" Happy asked.

Jax handed a book over to Happy. "It's dad's manuscript. Explained how he didn't want to get into running guns." he said.

Happy read what it sead on the front. How the Sons of Anarchy Lost Their Way by John Thomas Teller. For my sons Happy may you realize my mistakes and either get out or correct them, for my Tommy who is already at peace, and for Jackson may he never know this life of chaos. "Shit!"

"I know brother. It's time for a change. All of this shit, feds. I swear after having Abel and then finding this on the exact same day just flipped something in me. I cannot explain it man." said Jax.

"Well as long as Clay is President you can't really do much. We can't really do much I should say. Oh thanks for yesterday. Getting my wife out of the Hairy Dogg. That was the last place she needed to be was there at all let alone when shit went down and you left that douchebag nearly nutless." said Happy.

"He's lucky that son of a bitch is still breathing. Hap was my mom right about something? Last night I came home and found her in my house cleaning up and I told her not to worry about it and then as she kept on going on and on about what my house needed I went off on her and said that Abel wasn't going to make it. I said he has a hole in his heart and half of his stomach and that he was going to die. Mom slapped me and said that I'm the only one that he has and if I didn't believe he was going to make it that I should just go down and kill him myself." said Jax.

"Alright you are Abel's father meaning you don't ever give up on him until the end. Gemma's words about killing him yourself were uncalled for and not necessary. Your mom tries to bend everything to make you see things her way and that's fucked up. You need to own your place of being a father brother, club brother, and VP in that order. You have no problems standing up to Clay about club shit. Stand up to your mother about personal shit!" said Happy.

"You're right. It's so hard though. You have no idea how much I love her." said Jax.

"I get you. I love my ma and aunt too. Though I don't let them dictate my life. I respect them and listen to their opionions, but the decisions about my life are mine and mine alone unless it comes to the club and then that's club business. Though I kind of about flipped on my wife cause she wanted to go to her college roommate's boyfriend's bar and have a few drinks with her. She's so used to doing what she wants back in Nashville, but it's a different world out here. Also I dare someone to tell me to my face I married her for her money. Bull fucking shit. I married her because I'm tired of being alone and when I saw her, talked to her, held her hand and partied with her that night in Vegas I felt something that I can't explain. Now she's trying to leave me, but I'm not letting it happen. I love her Jax." said Happy.

"I know you do brother. I can see it." Jax was about to say something else when Chibs yelled.

"JAX LETS GO GET THE BODIES. HAPPY CLAIR IS BACK!"


	3. Chapter 3

After setting up a fake murder scene and then getting in a fight with some assholes that cut him off earlier, one ended up dead due to the clerk hitting him in the head with an ax, Jax was thinking about his son, Tara, and his club along with his newfound sister. Okay technically it was sister in law, but he had so many brotherly feelings for her it was unreal.

Add the fact she was so innocent sitting in a bar like the Hairy Dogg of all places chatting up the bartender. She had the personality that she didn't see color. She saw what kind of person someone was. She was good for Happy that was for sure and ever since Tommy he had latched onto Happy.

Sitting on the roof with a bottle of Jack in his hands he thought about what he would do about Tara. He still loved her. She was the only face that he saw. He had slept with so many women, but she was the only face he saw.

His mom's family dinner was tomorrow night and he hoped she would give Happy's wife a break and not give her alot of shit, like she is known to do since she is protective of her boys.

~Clair and Happy's apartment~

Clair was in the shower letting her thoughts get away from her. She was in an unwanted marriage and the guy didn't want to sign the papers. Damn she had the worst luck with men or picking the wrong men.

After she graduated she decided to check out California to see what Veronica was talking about and ended up in LA. She prospered, and met people had had alot of fun. That was until she was sucked into the prince relationship.

Single father of two boys, but turned out to be an abusive, racist asshole. It was nigger this and spic that, and the one time she jumped onto him because her best friend is black he hit her in the face and forbade her from ever seeing that nigger bitch again. Clair didn't know what he was like until the last minute when she was sucked in and in love with him. He used makup to cover up his upside down peace sign tattoo on his neck.

Now she was afraid that her current husband would be abusive toward her. Austin put her in the hospital a few times after some very nasty fights about Veronica and her friendship with her. It was then she decided to go back to Nashville and never look back.

"Clair, baby?" Happy asked then as she was nearly done.

Wiping tears and very bad memories from her eyes she looked at him. "I'm almost done just give me five minutes please." she sobbed a bit.

"Clair whats wrong?" Happy asked. Okay he might be the club's hit-man, but he had so much of his parents in him he had to ask and figure out what the fuck was up.

"Listen just sign the fucking papers alright. I wanna go home. I love California, but I cannot stay here. This was a mistake. Drunken Vegas mistake." Clair insisted.

"But I am the only one who can make you cum and scream my name. Baby you are a part of me and if you think I'm letting you go you have another thing coming." said Happy.

"You will be a fucking target staying married to me. It's not just my not wanting the marriage its the fact that you will have a target on you back since I'm white. That's why when I went to see my best and only real friend I chose to meet at her boyfriend's bar. I miss her so much it's not even funny. For four years we lived together and yes it was college, but we have an unbroken bond and friendship. Though thanks to Austin I cant have that anymore." said Clair as she finished up and got out of the shower wrapping a towel around her and then putting her hair in a smaller one wrapping it up in it.

"Babe. Talk to me." said Happy remaining calm.

Shoving him onto the bed with all of her strength she let loose. "IM GOING HOME ALRIGHT. THIS MARRIAGE WAS A MISTAKE, ME COMING BACK TO CALIFORNIA WAS A MISTAKE! SHIT IF HE KNEW I WAS BACK HERE!" Clair went on throwing on a pair of teal velour pants a white tank top and a matching short sleeved hoodie along with her tennis shoes she went for the door.

She underestimated Happy's speed as he sprang up and slammed the door of his apartment shut before she could even get out the door. "LET ME GO DAMN IT!" Clair yelled.

"Stop this. Sit down and talk to me." said Happy leading her back to his king sized bed and sitting her down before getting behind her and unwrapping her hair from the towel before taking her brush and began brushing the tangles out of her hair.

She never had a guy do that before and Happy was the last person she expected to do something so soft as detangle her hair. Not even Austin did that. She decided to tell him then.

"One of the reasons why I want to annul this marriage is because I was in a bad relationship. After college I wanted to come check out California because all Veronica talked about was how wonderful it was. The best beaches, her family's beach house in Malibu. How the Beach Boys had California right. So I came to check it out and lived in LA for a while. I was a teacher at Malibu High since I couldn't find a elementary teaching job." Clair was feeling relaxed as she began letting things off her chest that not even her best friend knew.

She could tell that Happy was listening intently as he continued to brush and detangle her hair. It honestly felt good. She continued. "I was happy and I thought I could settle down there. Then I met Austin. He lived in San Bernadino. He was a gentleman at first. Said and did all the right things drew me to him because he was a single father. Then it was like why are you being so nice to that spic woman or don't tip that nigger bitch too much. Finally when he saw pictures of my college days he freaked out saying that I should've asked for a new roommate instead of sharing a room with a nigger. Then it got physical. He sent me to the hospital several times and one point even took a medal pipe and raped me with it to the point I cannot ever have kids. My uterus had to be removed. After that I got on the first First Class, well at that point I didn't care if it was first class or coach. I wanted first available, flight out of LA X to Nashville International I could get. I haven't been back here since. Until I came back yesterday." said Clair.

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry. That mother fucker's gotta die, like a lot. I would never lay a hand on you or hurt you like that and when or if we are ready for kids we'll adopt. Oh baby." Happy said pulling her to him and kissing her gently.

"Listen I want to go home. Please let me go back to Nashville." said Clair.

"Give me a chance. Please. If you are afraid of that Austin shit bag you have an entire club to protect you." said Happy.

"I'll play you for it. You beat me in pool and I'll stay and just sell my house and just have my personal things like pictures and such shipped and I'll just buy new clothes. It would give Ronnie and excuse to hit the mall for a shopping spree, not that she needs an excuse since she has daddy's money and a good job." said Clair.

She was confident in herself since she was always at the little bar down from her house shooting pool all the time and having a few cold ones. It was in a safe enough neighborhood and close enough that she could walk to and from so as not to worry about a DUI or a getting a cab or an Uber.

"Alright you're on." said Happy as they left his apartment. Going outside she unlocked her rental and got her Jack Daniels pool cue out just as a large silver Lexus SUV pulled in.

Just as Clay was about to ask if he could help the person inside the car the women Clair lived four years of her life with got out of the car. "Clair Bear I have decided that I don't want you to leave Cali. I've missed you since you moved back to Nashville after all the fun in LA we had. Then it was like you dropped off the face of the earth and the next I'm hearing you're back in Nashville. Now you are back here and saying you are married and want to annul it and never come back. I cannot say one way or the other on your marriage, but I will say I want you to stay in Cali. You are my only friend and you can just move to Oakland and live with me and Laroy." she got out.

"Ronnie boo calm down, and take a breath. I'm going to play Happy for it. I win he signs the papers and I can live wherever I want, and you are right. There really isn't anything for me in Nashville anymore. My friend who lives next door is always away on business, and I basically live in solitude." said Clair.

"You see. I told you." said Veronica.

"Well I'm gonna win because I want this marriage to work. I feel something and Clair does too. She's just scared." said Happy.

"Well something drove her from LA and out of Cali after she moved here after college." said Veronica.

"She told me everything and lets just say he's got a target on his back coz." said Happy.

"Now what?" Clair asked.

"Shit I didn't realize exactly who your roommate was. Her mom is my dad's younger sister." said Happy.

"Wait a minute, you defiantly a she ain't going anywhere now. You have family here in Cali and jack shit in Nashville." said Veronica.

"I just never pictured Aunt Leah with Damon Pope of all people. No offense, but when the club started getting into guns she didn't like the idea and left." said Happy.

"Ronnie." Jax said walking out.

"Jackson. I hear you got a son. You never talk to me anymore and Mom is always asking about nieces and nephews. You and Happy." Veronica said.

"I know I've been busy." said Jax.

"Happy stays in touch. Just like he said he got married in Vegas, but I never knew it was to my college roommate. Small world." said Veronica.

"Well speaking of marriage lets get this pool game over with." said Clair.

"Careful. No one as beat Happy in a game. Ever." said Juice who had no idea what the game was about.

"First time for everything." said Clair chalking her cue after she racked the balls as Happy broke sinking the one, three, and four balls. Though the eight ball was dangerously close to the side pocket and it seemed like the only shot she had ran the risk of her prematurely sinking it. "Shit!"

"That's of putting it." said Jax.

"I told you no one has ever beaten Happy." said Juice.

"Do a jump shot!" Tig yelled. "Okay just jump over the ball and sink it or not, but you'll be away from the eight ball." he added.

"Spot it. As in put the eight ball on the spot and then just let Happy have his turn." said Piney. He had been playing pool for years and threw out the suggestion.

"You want to just yield before me and give me the victory." said Happy.

"Okay okay you win. I'll stay and try to make our marriage work. I do feel something deeply for you, I'm just scared of my past relationship." said Clair.

"I'm not that prick Austin and believe me he's dead where he stands." said Happy it was a small world that brought the two together. He never would have thought that his dad's sister's daughter and his now wife were roommates in college. Though he knew that she was sent to him for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Leah Teller-Pope John Teller's younger sister is portrayed by Elizabeth Mitchell, Damon Pope Harold Perrineau, Veronica Pope Natascha Hopkins. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay I thought I would give a little background on Clair Stevenson-Teller's family. Mother Allison, Ali, Trager-Stevenson is portrayed by Michelle Pfeiffer, and Father Dough Stevenson is portrayed by Kevin Costner

Jax was sitting on the roof of the clubhouse thinking all about what his older brother was telling him. You have no problem standing up to Clay over club, business, but you never stand up to your mom when it comes to adult personal business. He had a point.

Jax missed Tara. She was his first everything and he loved her when he was sixteen. Maybe even before. He remembered when all he ever wanted was a Harley and a Kutt. He remembered when he was eleven and Happy was sixteen and they would always play The Club in Tara's back yard.

There was a treehouse that was perfect for a play clubhouse, and the boys would always ride their bycicles around pretending like they were Harleys.

~Flashback Memory 1990~

Sixteen year old Happy Teller was sitting on his mountain bike waiting for the other boys. His eleven year old brother Jax, his six year old brother Thomas, Jax's friends who were all the same age as Jax. Kyle Holbert, David Hale, and Harry Winston.

"Why can't we be in the club? We can ride too!" said ten year old Tara Knowels as she was standing with her friends who were the same age as her. Donna Larner and April Watkins. Jax and the other boys rode up then.

"Because girls don't belong in the club." said Happy.

"Meanie!" Tara said kicking the sixteen year old boy in the shin.

"OW SHIT!" Happy yelled as everyone laughed at him.

"Watch your language Teller." Twenty four year old Collette Jane Knowles snapped. She had Tara when she was fourteen and she had just gotten unlucky enough to be with the town drunk.

"Sorry Mrs. Knowles." said Happy.

"Okay can we have our meeting now?" Kyle asked.

"Alright clubhouse." said Happy.

"No cussing kids." said Tara's mom as her phone rang. "Hey Lenny. Well if Frank gets drunk and hits me one more time I'm leaving him." she said as she walked into the house. Frank Knowles was at his usual place. The Hairy Dogg drinking.

"Man talk about a MILF." Happy commented as they all climbed the tree house and the girls took off on their bikes.

"Alright guys listen up." said Happy.

"How come you are always president?" Kyle asked.

"Because I'm the oldest shithead." said Happy.

"Mrs. Knowles said no cussing." said David. "I'm telling.

"Fuck you very much then. Fucking rat." said Happy.

"What's a MILF anyway?" Harry asked.

"Lets get the meeting started." said Happy.

~Present Time~

Jax sat on the roof laughing at the memories. Though as soon as he found out what a MILF was he asked if he could tak his older brother to the ring and kick his ass for that one. John okayed it after Jax ratted that Happy said that about Tara's mom.

Collette was a sweet woman he got dealt an unfair hand in life. A drunk for a husband, but when he went after her that last time she divorced him and got with Lenny Janowitz aka Lenny the Pimp and married him soon after her divorce was finalized.

They were very happy until Lenny was sent to prison when Tara was seventeen and Jax was eighteen and then afterwards Tara's mom moved to Stockton to be closer to her husband and became the female version of her husband's nickname. Lenny The Pimp Janowitz, Madame Collett Jane Janowitz!

Jax laughed again at the memory of little nine year old Tara Knowles kicking his sixteen year old brother in the shin and calling him a meanie. It was then he realized that Tara wasn't trying to get him to leave the club. She wanted to go to school and follow her dreams and all she was just transfer to Long Beach while I'm in San Deigo and while she was in Medical School and residency in Chicago, transfer there is a charter there.

He realized that all Tara wanted was something for herself, something she was passionate about while Jax was passionate about the club. Jax let his mother get into his head. Jax decided to start making things right. Pulling out his phone he called Tara.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey Tara I'm picking you up in an half hour. Family dinner tonight, and I want you there. I still love you after all of these years." said Jax.

"Ummm okay I'll see you in thirty then." said Tara before they hung up.

"Hey brother." said Happy.

"Hey." said Jax.

"I'm so proud of you and I have to steal this line I heard Uncle Piney tell Opie today. Great job with growing a dick and taking care of your business." said Happy.

"Yea that sounds like something Piney would say. I hope mom doesn't give the girls a hard time." said Jax referring to Clair and Tara.

"If Gemma gets too over the top over Clair I'll say something politly and respectful to her, and you do the same with Tara." said Happy. "She should be back from Oakland by now. Her and our cousin went to some mall near her house since Clair is just going to sell most of her clothes in Nashville and then buy more biker chick friendly, and Baller chic friendly." said Happy.

"Well as cheap as you are you can't say you are marrying your wife for her money. She has five hundred million, maybe more even. Her dad was some big time Oil Tycoon from Texas." said Jax.

"Yea her parents were killed in a car crash. Drunk driver." said Happy. The two brothers shared a joint, a bottle of Jack, and then talked on the roof for another twenty minutes before Jax got ready to go get Tara, and Happy went to his apartment to see how Clair was coming.

"Do I really have to go?" Clair asked as she was hanging clothes up in the closet in their apartment.

"Family dinner's are manditory. You don't wanna piss off the SAMCRO queen." said Happy.

"Is this okay?" Clair asked gesturing to her dark blue low rise jeans, dark red three quarter length silk blouse with several top buttons undone and a black silk cami underneath with dark red sued booties.

"You look hot baby girl." said Happy kissing Clair. "You smell good too. If we had time I'd have you on your back right now." he said.

"Hey killa quit fucking your Ol Lady. We gotta go!" Tig yelled banging on the door.

"Stupid shithead. Ready?" Happy asked.

"When you are." said Clair grabbing her black sued purse as the two walked out of the apartment and then out to Happy's bike before making their way to Clay and Gemma's house.

It was a full house. Everyone was there including Donna, Opie, and their kids. Donna let what Gemma said sink in and after talking with Happy, after he overheard what Piney said to Opie, realized that the club was family.

Jax walked in with Tara and the look on Gemma's face was priceless. Clay just gave her a look that said stay out of it. Donna and Tara hugged and so did Tara and Opie and then Tara and Happy before Tara hugged everyone else.

"Alright some of you have met the newest member of the family and some of you haven't yet. This is my wife, and soon to be Ol Lady Clair Stevenson, Clair Teller now Clair this is Clay, Gemma, Opie, Piney, Donna, and her and Opie's kids Kenny and Ellie, Tara, Jax, Tig, Bobby, Juice, Half Sack, Chibs, Otto, and Luanne." said Happy.

"Nice to meet ya'll." said Clair her southern accent coming out.

"Where are you from?" Luanne asked.

"Nashville Tennessee." said Clair.

"How in the hell did you end up with Killa's ugly ass?" Otto asked.

"Fuck you!" Happy fired back as everyone laughed.

"I went to my next door neighbor's bachlorette party in Vegas and well got a little too wild and ended up married. I wanted to end the marriage, but Happy here convinced me to give us a whirl and stay here." said Clair.

"What do your parents think about you moving all the way accross the country?" Gemma asked.

"My parents were killed in a wreck. Drunk driver crossed the median on I-40, and plowed head first into their Audi at ninety miles and hour." said Clair.

"I'm so sorry baby. You have us family now baby since you are with Killa. You are not alone." said Gemma.

"Well I have an Uncle. Don't know if he's alive or not. My mom's twin brother." said Clair. "My mom told me that before she moved to Nashville she had a very hard life. Abusive parents. Her mom knocked the crap out of her all the time and her twin brother, well I can't get into what happened to him with the children around. Lets just say it was bad. He found happiness though. Freshman year of highschool he met the girl that he wanted to marry. Now this is just the story that mom told me. Anyway when he was eighteen after graduation there was a horrible accident. My mom's brother drove a Harley because it was cheaper than a car. Well because of wet pavement he laid down his bike. He survived, but the love of his life rolled under a semi and was killed. Then my mom told me after that he told her that life wasn't worth living anymore. Nobody but you Ali, his nickname to my mom. Hers was Alex. He said that he was going to join the marines. Besides you no one would give a shit if I was killed anyway. After that mom's brother enlisted. She decided she wasn't staying either. She was from a bumfuck out in the middle of nowhere small town. She no longer wanted to stay there so she higtailed it to Nashville and never looked back." she began with her story.

"How did your mom meet your dad?" Donna asked.

"Well he walked into the bar mom bartended at in downtown Nashville. My dad was a big time Oil Tycoon from Texas and he had moved to Nashville from Austin. He figured he could do all of his work via the internet and then just fly out to Texas for meetings. He loved Country music so he moved to the city were it all began. Though here is something that is pretty funny. I'm from Nashville the Eastern Country music Capital, but Happy spent time between here and Bakersfield. The Western Country Music Capital." said Clair.

"Now ain't that some shit. Though I prefer my eighties rock and roll." said Clay as everyone laughed.

"Well my dad said it was love at first sight. She was beautiful to him and wanted to take care of her. She resisted for a bit, but then fell in love with his soft spoken southern charm." Clair was telling everyone as Gemma refilled her wine glass and got everyone another beer or whatever they were drinking. "Thanks Gemma." she said.

"You're welcome baby." said Gemma smiling. She was being polite to Tara, but seeing as Jax brought her to a family dinner she realized that they still loved one another. So for no she was backing off.

"What were your parents like?" Tig asked.

"Total opposites. Though that's why it worked. My mom was the most independent woman there is and she had this personality where she had a good heart and saw the good in everyone. And on the flip side she'd go off at the drop of a hat. It would be mellow one moment and then," Clair snapped her finger, "What the fuck did you just say bitch! I'm gonna kick your ass! My dad on the otherhand is always calm, cool, and collected. I've never seen him ever raise his voice. I only saw him lose his cool one time. I was fifteen and I had my learner's permit and dad was teaching me to drive and we were in his Escalade. This jerk was riding my bumper to the point it was dangerous. Dad told me to pull over and I did. Rolling down the window he yelled at the other driver. MY KID IS TRYING TO LEARN AND DOESN'T NEED SOME IMPATIENT ASSHOLE RIDING HER DAMN BUMPER!" Clair said.

"Over protective father that's a good thing." said Otto.

"Yep he was, though that was the only time he ever lost his cool. Mom on the other hand would fly off the handle at the drop of a hat. She had an hair trigger temper, and she had anger issues do to her mom abusing her. I think her father did too, but she never told me anything like that. Only about her mom." said Clair.

"So did your mom and her brother stay in touch? I'm just curious. Oh Happy I will never forget what you called my mom when I was nine." said Tara.

"I kicked his ass in the ring as soon as I was old enough to know what it met." said Jax.

"Finish up about your family and then I wanna know what Happy said when he was sixteen." said Gemma.

"Alright well you know twins never lose that bond. If one dies the other can feel it and I'm sure that's what Uncle Alex is feeling now, wherever he ended up. Anyway they stayed in touch. He got out of the Marines and he and a Marine buddy got a place and then his new wife moved in. She was an alcoholic with Narcisstic Personality Disorder. Would verbally, mentally, and emotionally beat him down. They had two daughters in which she posioned them against him. I remember when I was ten my mom put her fist through the kitchen window after yelling out, I'm about to fucking fly out there and kick that fucking bitch Colleen's ass. My dad ever the calm one patched her up and then went to Home Depot and got a new window and replaced it." said Clair.

"Sounds like a typical day at my house." said Bobby. "Glad Precious is working."

"She's just stressed. It's hard taking care of a young child. Especially of one is sick. Give her a break and maybe do something nice for her. Cook her dinner, let her have a relaxing bubble bath with her favorite wine or alcoholic beverage, and be on kid duty for one night." said Donna. "I was at my breaking point when I couldn't pay for my groceries. Gemma helped me out and that was then I realized a few things. I just need my husband and a night off once a week." she added.

"We can do that. I heard Happy talked to you also." said Opie.

"He did, and thank you. You have saved our marriage." said Donna. Tig was just piecing all the pieces together and then realized that he was Clair's only living remaining family member that wasn't an inlaw of hers. He was trying to figure out how and when to tell her who he was, and he decided that if Happy ever hurt her he would kill him. He didn't think so because Happy wasn't like other men.

"So what did Happy say that pissed Jax off all those years ago?" Juice asked. Juice was curious as was everyone else.

"He called Mrs. Knows a MILF when Tara was nine years old, and Happy was sixteen." said Opie.

"You asshole that was so disrespectful." Clair said smacking him lightly and then putting an ice cube Donna passed her down his shirt.

"Okay I get it now. Ahhhh that shit's cold!" Happy exclaimed getting a laugh out of everyone. Gemma decided she liked Clair. She was true to herself and didn't hide anything and she saw how she was with the Killa.

"Funtown is tomorrow. Who's all going?" Gemma asked.

"Shit! Clair I have to go to Tacoma. Maybe you can go with Gemma, Precious, Tara, or Luanne or Donna if she's not working." said Happy.

"I'll keep an eye on her." said Jax.

"Thanks man just don't get kicked off the rides again for screaming like a little bitch." said Happy.

"I do not!" said Jax lying a bit.

"Yes you do everytime. You pussy!" said Opie as everyone laughed as there was more joking around as Gemma, Clair, Donna, and Tara got up and got the desserts. It was chocolate cake, and it was big enough for everyone to have a large piece.

Tara and Jax ended up and Jax's house were they spent the entire night together. Bobby went home to surprise Precious. Opie and Donna had a movie night, and Tig had laid in his bed crying for his twin sister. He had been feeling it ever since the accident. His twin was gone, but somehow she brought his niece to him. Okay it was a crazy wild Vegas thing, hey common in the Trager world, but there it was.


	5. Chapter 5

After a marathon of love making that left Clair totally spent she laid her head on her husband's shoulder and decided to ask how Otto was spared from prison. Happy had no problem telling his wife. She trusted him with her entire life, fortune, and the fact that she had an uncle out there somewhere that she wanted to know after losing her parents.

"Shit was going down and Clay wanted him to steal a car and shoot at some ATF Agents. I said maybe we should all just cool it and do a wait and see. I was right. They didn't have shit then and now Luanne is still with her husband and they are both very happy. Now we have this ATF on our asses, but like before they don't have shit. So this time it's the same thing. They don't have shit. Don't give them anything." said Happy.

"I don't know shit anyway so I'm all good." said Clair.

"I want you to have full disclosure. I want us to be able to talk about shit no matter what." said Happy.

"I'm falling in love with you. Hard, Happy Lowman Teller." said Clair as Happy took her once again in their apartment at the clubhouse. That was enough to knock both of them out for the night. Clair had fallen asleep clinging to her husband, and her husband clinging to her.

She had no idea what time Happy left to go to Tacoma, but when Clair awoke her husband was gone. Rolling over she groaned and pulled the covers over her head as she heard banging on the door.

"WHAT!" Clair yelled.

"Funtown. Lets go. Get up get up get up sleeping beauty!" Tig called. He was still reeling from the night before and wanted to know one way or the other if Clair was indeed his niece.

"Ugh!" she wasn't a morning person at all, especially after being up all night having marital relations with her husband. At times Clair could be a downright bitch.

"Go fuck a cactus!" Clair called. Tig snickered to himself. That was definatly Ally coming out. His twin wasn't a morning person at all, and sounded like Clair Teller was the same way.

"Shouldn't have stayed up too late being a newly wed and getting dicked!" Tig called.

"You're just fucking jealous because you didn't get any ass last night because you were too drunk to get it up!" Clair shot back. Bastard. She wanted to knock the shit out of him.

Oh that was Ally. Tig thought to himself. No subject was off limits and she could be as perverted as him at times, and it seemed like Clair could roll with the punches and fire back with an insult herself. She was definatly a good pick for the Tacoma Killa. Tig was more than convinced that Clair was his niece. And add the fact how ironic it was that John Teller's sister's daughter was Clair's college roommate. She was meant to be in that family.

"Tig what are you doing?" Gemma asked.

"Trying to get Clair to get her ass out of bed." said Tig.

"I'll get her up. She can ride with me and Tara is meeting us when she gets off of work. Tig I'm sure Happy and Clair were up late since they are newlyweds." said Gemma.

"I can still fucking hear you guys!" Clair called! Gemma and Tig just laughed.

Tara had checked on Abel and then did two surgeries and then was on a quick break before she left to meet up with Gemma, and Happy's wife along with all of the others at Funtown. Gemma and Luanne and Clay and Otto were going to be there along with all of the other sons.

As Tara walked along she was broken out of her thoughts when her phone rang. Pulling it out of her pocket she answered it.

"Hello." said Tara."

"I'm glad I'm not sick. You are one hard doctor to get in touch with. Tar Tar baby I love you. Please give me another chance."

Tara hung up the phone. How in the hell did Josh get her number? He had connections and now he probably knows that she was back in California. Son of a bitch! Couldn't anything go right for her. She already made up with Gemma and now Josh was trying to ruin things for her. She had to talk to Hale and Jax. She just had to.

Clair was sipping on a sweet tea with a couple shots of Rum in it while watching Jax, Bobby, Juice, and Tig on a kiddy roller coaster. She wasn't into kiddy rides so she just watched and observed, and laughed at their antics. She loved the spinner though. She loved big kid rides, but her brother in law and the other club members were being silly.

Oh it also seemed like Jax was too chicken shit to go on the big rides. She had to give her brother in law alot of shit about that.

Clair was glad she went because she was having fun. When the boys got off the ride she hugged all of them and she gave Tig a look when he grabbed her glass of chugged it before gagging.

"What the shit is this?" Tig asked. Okay this was definatly a chick drink and he felt like he was ready to throw up. He was trying to figure out how to broach the subject about his twin sister Ally, and the possibility of Clair being his niece.

"Sweet tea with a littl extra in it." said Clair.

"I thought it was a beer!" said Tig.

"Nah I prefer Sweet Tea or Lemonade when I'm at places like this." said Clair. "Sometimes I like to add a little extras." she added.

"With what in them?' Tig asked.

"Vodka or Rum." said Clair.

"Okay I've been trying to figure out how to bring this up since dinner last night so I'm just gonna stop pussy footen around and just say it. Allison Trager is my twin sister. Though I don't know for sure, but I suspect you are my niece because of not only the but my sister was the only one who knew about my true love and the accident." said Tig not holding back.

"Shit! Alex mom told me everything about the way mom's parents treated the both of you. No wonder mom ran off to Tennessee and I'm so sorry about everything you both have been through. My life has been a piece of cake compared to you and mom's." said Clair as Tig just hugged her.

"Not your fucking fault. It was all them. Though I want to know you. I'm your only living reletive, besides Dawn and Fawn, and I want to be in your life." said Tig.

"Even if I didn't get crazy and drank so much and partied so hard that I got married in Vegas I still would have tried to find my mom's twin brother. I want to know mom's other half of herself." said Clair. Tig just hugged her and Clair hugged him back before following Jax, and Bobby around. Going to the dunk tank Jax decided to give it a shot.

"What's this? Little biker boys wanna get little clowny wet?" Clowny taunted as Jax hit once and then twice missing. "Oh whats wrong? Can't get the ball in a little hole? I'm sure your butt buddies know all about that one. Oh and what about that fine piece of ass!" said the clown.

Pissed about the remark toward his niece Tig goes. "Oh no that's a bozo no no. Don't ever say shit about my niece again!" he said punching the dunk button, and then followed with the other sons holding his head under the water.

"Guys please I was just messing with you. Please!" the clown begged. Clair and everyone else just laughed at the clown. He had that one coming for being a dickhead.

"Well this is an intresting development I walked in on." said Tara. She was still feeling a bit afraid because of Josh, but she figured that once she told Jax he would help her figure out a way to deal with him.

"Prick had it coming. I would have hit him, but Uncle Tig beat me to it." said Clair. She wanted her only remaining living family member in her life, and she already loved her late mom's twin brother.

Tig was so happy and giddy that his twin's daughter was embracing him. Fawn and Dawn just shut him out, and that was all because of Colleens abusive words and actions. Yes he wasn't perfect, but that bitch posioned his daughters against him.

"Hey babe." said Jax wrapping his arms around Tara and kissing her.

"Awww you two are so cute together!" said Clair as Bobby nodded in agreement.

"So you want to join your uncle on the Tilt a Whirl?" Tig asked his niece.

"Sure I'd love to." said Clair. After losing her parents she was glad that she found her mom's twin brother and she wanted him in her life. Tig had wrapped his arms around his biological niece and kissed her cheek.

"Love you Clair!" said Tig.

"Love you too." said Clair.

"I'm glad Tiggy found some more of his family. Come on babe lets hit the phone booth." said Gemma.

"Ugh gross mom I don't need to hear about this!" said Jax as he kept his arms around Tara.

"Goals! See I love how you and Clay are Gemma. This is how I'm hoping my marriage is twenty years from now." said Clair.

"Sis I get it, but I don't need to know my mom's or my brother's sex life." said Jax.

"Republican twelve o'clock." said Bobby butting in as the Oswalds came by.

"Hey Elliot." said Clay.

"Clay." said Elliot.

"I wanna go on the spinner." said Tristen.

"You've been on it three times already." said Karen.

"Here take my tickets. I got kicked off cause I was screaming too much and too loud." said Jax.

"Jax is a wimp." said Tara laughing.

"Oh you better watch it!" Jax said tickling her as Tara was just giggling away. Clair smiled seeing the two of them and was wishing her husband didn't have to go to Tacoma to take care of business or whatever business was going on there.

"Go on and be careful." said Karen as the couples started to pair off before Juice came over.

"The Irish are here." said Juice.

"Tara I'm so sorry." said Jax.

"Same with me Clair. I wanted to have fun with my niece, but shit had to come up." said Tig.

"It's okay Uncle Alex. Tara and I can hang out and have fun together." said Clair.

"Thanks for being so understanding." said Tig hugging his neice as Jax kissed Tara before taking off.

"Well Tara looks like it's us now. What do you want to do?" Clair asked.

"Lets ask Tristen to come with us. These carny guys are giving her lewed looks. Not gonna happen if she is with us. We're small enough that all three can get on one car on every ride." said Tara.

"Lets do it! Girl Power and fun at Funtown!" said Clair as they all met up with Tristen. "Hey want to hang out with us? We are not your parents so say whatever. We don't care. We would only tell your parents if you are failing a grade, in danger, or about to do something you would regret." she added.

"Sure I'd love to hang with you guys." said Tristen. Tara, Clair and Tristen hit every ride several times. Neither person was alone, and at the end of the night Ima Tate was raped by someone at Funtown. If it wasn't for Clair and Tara it would have been Tristen instead.

Ima pressed charges and it turned out it was the clown that had been in the dunk tank and David Hale heard him say that he wanted to fuck Tristen and the two people she was with, but he had to settle for some porn slut. He was now in county awaiting trial.

Juice had messed up big time. He didn't sleep for a few days and had passed out from exhaustion on a job and was awoken by David Hale. He was in a diaper and had a sign on his chest that said slightly mentally retarted child please adopt me.

Clair had embraced her marriage and even though Happy had been doing alot she had decided to stay. Uncle Alex helped alot and so did Gemma not being a bitch to her. Clair had exes and been with other men, but nobody was as good in bed as Happy.

Though the one thing she wanted to do was eventually try to get custody of the reason she stayed in her last relationship so long. Those two sweet innocent boys ages 4 and eight, well now they were probably six and ten. She hadn't told her husband yet about what she wanted to do. She needed to wait until they got a little more settled, and then bring it up before talking to a lawyer.

Clair was laying in bed just watching the Real Housewives of Orange County on the evening the day after Funtown she looked up when there was a knock at the door. Seeing it was Tara Clair smiled.

"Hey how is it going. Wanna have a chic reality tv marathon?" Clair asked.

"Can I ask you for your advice?" Tara asked.

"Go for it. What's up?"

"I was with this asshole in Chicago. I thought he was a good guy, but he got jealous and violent, I tried to end it and he started stalking me. I was offered a job as a neonatal surgen and now think he found me. He called my phone the yesterday before I met you at Funtown." said Tara.

"Honey I've been there, but I was afraid to tell Ronnie, my college roommate and come to find out Jax and Happy's cousin, and my parents. I just took the first flight back to Nashvile and I've hid myself away. Then CJ decided to have her batchlorette in Vegas and the rest is history. I had so many walls up, but Happy knocked them fuckers down. How is it with Jax? Tell him and he'll protect you and help you let the walls come down." said Clair.

"He's ATF!" said Tara.

"Doesn't mean he isn't above the law and domestic violence is illegal in all fifty states, and so is violating restraining orders!" said Clair. "I would tell Jax about it and then talk to that Hale fella about the legal issues. He seems like a nice guy." she added.

"I think I will. Thanks. How are you doing?" asked Tara.

"Missing my husband. I wish he would hurry back from Tacoma." said Clair.

"Awww someone is in love!" Tara teased.

"Oh bite me!" Said Clair.

"Hey guys." said Jax walking in and plopping on the bed.

"Do you mind?" Clair asked.

"What I can't watch TV with my girl?" Jax asked.

"In your own apartment or house you can." said Clair.

"You're no fun." said Jax as he laid down in the middle of the large bed and held Tara to him. Clair just shook her head before hitting play on the DVR continuing the show.


	6. Chapter 6

Both Jax and Tara ended up staying at the apartment. The next day Jax got up and had church while Tara went home. Clair got up and took a quick shower and went to the office to see if Gemma needed any help. She didn't need to work she had enough on her own, and Happy was such the alpha male that he was the one who took care of his woman.

"Hey Gemma you need some help in the office? I'm bored out of my mind and I need to do something. I was always doing something in Nashville and the brief time I lived in Long Beach I was always doing something." said Clair.

"Sure I'll teach you how to file. I hate paperwork so I'm glad to have an extra hand." said Gemma. "So how is it going with Happy?" she asked.

"Honestly when I first came here I hated the marriage and wanted to get an annulment or a divorce. Then he worked his charm and made me fall in love with him. Then I come to find out about Alexander Trager is my mom's twin brother, and that my college roommate and best friend is Jax and Happy's cousin as well as the daughter of John Teller's younger sister. I guess I'm meant to be here." said Clair.

"Welcome to the family baby." said Gemma not even bringing up John's sister. She hated her, but that was another story.

Jax dropped Tara off at her dad's house and then went back to the clubhouse. Tara was feeling really good at the moment since they were talking about getting back together. Walking into the garage she decided to see how her dad's Cutless was. She was tired of calling cabs and relying on rides from others since she didn't own a car at the moment.

Going into the kitchen she looked around for the keys and found them in the usual spot. She fired up the car and she could tell that it really needed a tune up. Moving the Cutless out of the garage she parked it in front of the house. She was going to take a shower and then head over to the garage.

Jax, and the rest of the club was sitting in the chapel. Happy was in Tacoma taking care of business. The problem that was on their table was looking for a place to hide the guns to make sure the AT-Fuckers wouldn't find them out and to add insult to injury the Mayans were asking a non outlaw brother club to pay them money since they were doing well.

It wasn't the money. It was to piss on the Sons of Anarchy shoes. The club had decided to go to Indian Hills to patch over Devil's Tribe. Clay told Jax and Bobby to go first under the radar and give Jury White a head's up.

Jax didn't want to because he didn't think that the Tribe was SOA material since they just ran legal pussy, and somewhat legal book. Though business was good and the Mayans wanted a piece.

Jax loved his Uncle Jury and he knew that if Happy were there he would say the same exact thing, but he was in Tacoma. When Church broke he went to the bar and grabbed a shot and threw it back before having one more. Bobby walked over to him.

"Listen Clay thinks this is the best thing. I know you have loyalty to Jury but you need to look at the big picture here. He has places to store our guns so we won't get a big fat twenty five to life." said Bobby.

"I see your point, but I feel guilty with all of this. Housing our guns is one thing but patchover is something entirely different. I don't want to do this to Uncle Jury." said Jax. He was about to say something else, but his phone rang.

"Hello." he said.

"Jax it's Happy and I know all about the patchover. Listen to me I want my wife there. I miss her and I want to introduce her to Uncle Jury. I don't care who she rides with you or Bobby, but I want her to go with you all." he said.

"And if the Mayans kick shit off?" Jax asked.

"My niece can shoot shit out of a tree. She grew up in Nashville spending alot of time at the range, and from what our cousin tells us when she lived with her in California for that brief time they would go to her dad's range and she was a good shot and could handle any gun in the arsonal. It's alright. Though I would rather her ride with you since you are my brother and I trust you the most out of everyone, besides Kozik, and Tig." Happy told his little brother Jax.

"Alright I'll tell her." said Jax ending the call.

"What's going on?" Clay asked.

"Happy wants Clair to ride up with Bobby and I because he misses her and wants to see her. I know it's a little pussy whooped, but you know the Tacoma Killa." said Jax.

"He's my best hitman and that's why I let him get away with the shit he does sometimes. And I'm scared of him, but as a direct order from President to Vice President don't repeat that. Tig when it's time you and Juice will get the guns and bring them to Indian Hills." said Clay.

"Wait a minute why can't the prospect go with the idiot. I mean come on Jury's stable has nothing but young tight perfect pussy. Patchovers make Mardi Gras, and Rehab Parties at the Hard Rock Hotel in Vegas look like a tea party. Come on man." said Tig.

"Your dick nearly got us hung when the Mayans torched our warehouse man. You're bringing the guns and that's final." said Clay.

When Tara came out of the house she saw some petals on her car and immediatly knew that it was Josh. He had found her. Going into the house she found her gun she kept and put it in her purse before going back outside and getting into the car before she headed back to TM.

Clair was sorting out paperwork along with texting CJ on the phone about her upcoming LA beach wedding. Clair wasn't sure if she was going to go or not. It seemed that their lives were so different now they wouldn't mesh well. Unlike Veronica her college roommate, and come to find out her husband's cousin because her mom was John Teller's sister, well she was dating a gang leader so she knew all about the otherside of the tracks.

Clair was broken out of her thoughts when her brother in law Jax came into the office. "Hey pack a bag. We have a run and your husband wants you to come also because he missed you. Oh make sure you carry just in case shit kicks off. Don't take anything that won't fit in the saddle bags of my bike." said Jax as Tara pulls up in the Cutless. "Hey darlen." he said as the two kissed.

"Ugh those two make me wanna barf. So what was that about?" Gemma asked.

"Well my husband wants me to meet up with him so I'm going to change and pack." said Clair giving Gemma a hug before walking back to Happy, and her apartment.

"So I have to leave the car so could you give me a ride home?" Tara asked.

"Can't I have to go see Uncle Jury." said Jax.

"Nevada. That's Mayan territory." said Gemma.

"My call." said Clay.

"Oh well who do I get in touch with about Abel if something happens? Clair, since she's your sister in law?" Tara asked.

"Nah my mother. Oh hey mom could you give Tara a ride home?" Jax asked.

"That's okay I'll just take a cab." said Tara.

"I'll be happy to give you a ride home hun." said Gemma.

"Thanks." said Tara as she went to fill out the paperwork the Cutless.

Meanwhile Clair came out with a small bag and she had changed into a pair of white low rise leather jeans with pink roses on them, a white Harley Davidson spaghetti strapped top with pink lettering, and a pink leather vest opened with all the way with pink leather riding boots.

Veronica had bought her the outfit after finding out that she was going to be a biker chic because of her husband and Veronica knew her style. She loved pink, blue, neon colors. Just more than just a dull black or grey.

"Going somewhere?" Tig asked Clair.

"Yes my husband wants me to come to Nevada so I'm riding up with Jax and Bobby. Thus the look with my own style." said Clair.

"AND YET YOU LET MY NIECE FUCKING GO BUT NOT ME!" Tig yelled at Clay who in return just flipped him off Halfsack pulled Tara's car in and got out of the car seeing Gemma talking to Clay before leaving. Clay was ignoring Tig's outburst.

Clair had grabbed a Miller Lite and started to drink it. "What you boozing now?" Tig asked.

"I'm only having two at the most and it's not like I'm driving anywhere." said Clair as Gemma walked away and got into her car.

"Man Clay's wife just gave me a serious MILF chubby." said Kip Epps aka Half Sack aka the prospect. Clair spit her beer out she just took a drink of and she looked at her mom's twin brother who had a are you fucking stupid look on his face. "Oh I brought the car around back. Is there anything else I need to do?" he stammered.

"Clean the toilets." Clay said before he walked off. Clair smacked Sack accross the face.

"Really hitting on a married woman and thinking with your dick?" Clair asked as her Uncle smacked him also upside the head.

"MILF Chubby? Really?" Tig asked.

"Dumbass." Clair muttered.

"It's a compliment guys. Like she's hot." said Sack.

"Keep burying yourself. My aunt, technically my father in law's sister, could be a over forty model if she wanted to, and well if Damon heard that he's not as forgiving as the Sons. Being a major player on both sides of the law in Oakland, well you just be wary of opening your mouth and saying shit." said Clair.

"Sack just stop. Shut the fuck up and don't say another word." said Tig.

"On that note my ride is wating for me. Better clean those toilets." said Clair as she walked over to Jax and Bobby. Jax stowed her bag and got on and Clair got on behind him and the trio drove off.

"Tara why do you have a gun in your purse?" Gemma asked.

"Okay Gemma I'm am going to be straigth with you. Listen I'm still i in love with Jax. I tried so hard to move on, but it was impossible. In Chicago I met Josh Khon. An ATF agent. I thought he was safe, and since I was halfway accross the country that it wouldn't affect the SONS, even the Chicago charter since they didn't know me and I didn't know them. Though he was dangerous in a different way. He got violent, I tried to end it and he started stalking me. I was pregnant by him, but I had an abortion because I wasn't about to bring a child into his hate filled world. He's just sick." said Tara.

"Thanks for giving it to me straight. I had my reserves of you and my boy getting together again, but you were honest with me. How about you stay at my place while our boys our in Nevada. Plus I'll give you a gun with no serial numbers on them." said Gemma.

"Okay that's fine. How am I going to get to work?" Tara asked.

"We'll stop by Jax's and grab the Ram. I doubt he'd care if you used it while the Cutless was getting a tune up." said Gemma.

Clair had never been on a motorcycle in her entire life until she got in the back of her brother in law's. She felt nothing but safe and she loved the freedom. No wonder people loved it so much. Hell she was thinking about getting her own bike. Jerking out of her thoughts she overheard Bobby and Jax.

"MAYANS!" They had turned around and began chasing them. Clair wipped out her pistol and shot all of them off their bikes. Not to kill, but to get them to back the fuck off.

Pulling into a quickstop Jax turned to her. "Shit I underestimated Happy. You can shoot, and stand your ground." he said.

"Bad relationship, best friend who has a shooting range at her dad's, and living in Tennessee and going to ranges helps alot Jax as well as adds up." said Clair.

"Lets call Clay about all of this shit with the Mayans." said Bobby as they all went inside.

When they came out after talking to Clay and confirming that Patchover was the best thing the trio walked out. Jax and Clair were in a deep conversation.

"I'm soo sorry about your parents, but I get it myself. My dad was also in a wreck. He died three days later." said Jax.

"I heard so much about John Teller from Jennifer. She loved her brother and it was like she almost worshipped him. I can tell John made you and Happy into wonderful men." said Clair.

"John had a hand in it, but Happy's mom really put the fear of God in Happy and told him how to treat women. You know the guy that her mom was last with he killed him for beating the shit out of her. He was eighteen, maybe sixteen or seventeen." said Jax.

"Sounds like the asshole deserved it." said Clair.

"Yea he did. So I see you are Tig's niece and well with Clay and I sort of on the brinks is things going to be weird since Tig is Clay's bitch most of the time?" Jax asked.

"Please please please don't put me in the middle of that shit. Uncle Alex, Tig, is my mother's twin brother. Besides his daughter's Dawn and Fawn the only blood family I have left. Do you know what my biggest fear is? Having to choose between what blood I have left or my husband's family and it's not a choice I'll be able to make. I'd might as well just die." said Clair as they came accross a guy sitting on Jax's bike.

"Come on you stupid bitch just take the picture." the man sitting on Jax's bike said.

"Can't find the button." the woman said.

"Just take the fucking picture you stupid bitch!" Bobby was about to go over and do something to protect her but Jax got in the middle of it all.

"I'll do it." said Jax.

"Sorry I told him not to sit on your bike." said the girl.

"It's alright. So you like Harleys do you?" Jax asked.

"Yea they look good. I'm more into slant bikes for their speed." said the guy.

"Yea. So you do that to her lip?" Jax asked. That was one of the majore things the Sons didn't put up with and that was women beaters, peodiafiles, drug dealers, and rapists.

"Yea I mean the bitch don't ever know when to shut up." said the guy.

"Yea I get it." Jax was disgusted with it all, but was hiding it. "Say cheese."

"Cheese." perfect picture of the punk on the bike.

"That's before." said Bobby.

"Before what?" the guy asked,

Jax knocked him over the head as hard as he could with his helmet knocking him off the bike. "Don't ever sit on another man's bike asshole." he said.

"Holy shit." said the girl.

"SHUTUP BITCH!" the guy yelled before getting kicked by Bobby.

"Show some respect to the fairer sex asshole. That's after." he said snapping another picture before walking over to the girl. Okay Bobby had been around, but he still had a heart. "So where are you going darlen. Listen come with me and you'll never have to deal with that dickhead again. I'll take care of you if you'll let me." said Bobby.

Susie thought quickly. She had nothing, and she was an orphen so she had no body and Cody was a abusive prick who took advantage of her. Bobby she sensed she could trust him.

"Okay. Just don't hurt me." said Susie.

"I would never hurt you. I'm Bobby." he said.

"I'm Susie." she said.

"Hope you are glad because of your abusive ways you lost your girl from a little boy to a man. Fucking prick." Getting on behind Jax as Susie did the same with Bobby they continued they way to Indian Hills.


	7. Chapter 7

When Bobby, Jax, Clair, and Susie got to Indian Hills all for got off the bikes. Jax put an arm around his sister in law. "Hey I know you are knew to the MC world so I just want to tell you not to ask alot of questions. Happy will be here in a bit to explain it all to you, but I'm looking forward to introducing you to Uncle Jury." he said.

"Okay." said Clair.

"Alright like Jax said don't ask any questions. Just hold it all in and I'll explain as soon as I can. Though until then hang with Clair. She royalty since she is married to the oldest son of John Teller. Also I won't ever hurt you and I'll keep you safe." said Bobby kissing Susie.

"Looks like you are becoming Captian Kirk of the MC. You deserve to have someone who isn't fucking crazy." said Jax.

"What does he mean by crazy?" Clair asked.

"Jill was all about the money. She cared about nothing else, though she did say she couldn't handle his big dick. She had a small vagina so they had problems with that and add gold digger to the equation it was a match made in hell. No kids though. Precious on the other hand is bat shit crazy Bobby's only child Tiki has to live with her because for one she is mom and for two she owns her own hair and nail salon. She was verbally and maybe a bit physcially abusive toward him." said Jax.

"I let Precious slap and kick me around, and I never raised my hand to her. I may have said some not nice things, but I never got physical." said Bobby holding onto Susie.

"You can trust him." said Clair to the timid woman.

"Okay." said Susie as they walked in.

"Well this is a surpise. Jax Teller and Bobby Munson. Now I have to ask who are these lovely ladies?" Jury White the President of the Devil's Tribe MC asked.

"Well first of all this is Clair Teller. One night she was at her neighbor's bachlorette party and it got a little crazy so she is now married to the Tacoma Killa Happy Lowman Teller. Bobby you can do your introductions." said Jax.

"Hey this is Susie. We met just today. Jax and I rescued her from her abusive asshole ex, and she is now going to be my Ol Lady." said Bobby.

"Welcome! Hey Cherry these two are Ol Lady's. Show them the ropes around here for Ol Ladies. We got MC royalty in the house boys. Jax Teller and Bobby Munson of the Sons and I'm guessing since his wife is here Happy is going to make an appearance." said Jury.

"He insisted that she came because he wanted her to meet our Uncle Jury." said Jax.

Meanwhile the woman named Cherry came over to the two. Come on you two lets get the boys and ourselves some beers. Also watch what I do, though you are on a higher scale than myself also. I also know you both are new to this life." said Cherry as they all got beers, and then got beers for Jury, Jax and Bobby who grabbed Susie and the two went outside together.

Since Happy wasn't there yet and Jax was conversing with Jury she decided to talk to Cherry and get to know her. "So how long have you been here?" Clair asked.

"A couple years. I came here to get away from my abusive ex." said Cherry.

"Been there done that on that one. That was why I was pushing for an annulment after my crazy Vegas weekend. My next door neighbor CJ Perry invited me to come to Vegas with her and some of hr coworkers. I had been feeling down in the dumps since losing my parents, and the failed relationship I had that caused me to leave my teaching job at the highschool and caught the first flight back to my hometown." said Clair.

"Yea mine. He was an abusive narcisstic sadastic bastard who wouldn't give me a divorce so I just left and took everything including the car. I thought about burning down condo, but decided to just leave instead." said Cherry.

"That's smart. Taking everything, well unless you have a prenup once you are married it's considered community property, and unless you have some sort of contract or anything like it it's just how it goes. The only way it can be settled is for one between the two of you or divorce court. Besides you didn't steal the car. It with both of yours that you used to get out of an abusive situation." said Clair.

"Did you have a car when you left your abusive ex?" Cherry asked.

"Well yes, but each of us had our own cars. He had a green Ford Bronco and I had a Nissan Armada. I didn't give a shit about the cars. I took a cab to the airport and got the first flight back home that I could." said Clair. "The last beating well, caused me to lose a major orgen. So as soon as I got the all clear to leave I called a cab and had them take me to LAX, and I got the first flight I could back to Nashville. I felt bad for leaving the two kids I had grown attached to, but that prick took something from me I can never get back." she added.

Jury and Jax were having their own conversation and both saw Clair and Cherry. Both were far enough away not to evesdrop on their coversation, but close enough if they needed another beer.

"Hey girls beers are warm." said Jury as Bobby and Susie walked in.

"What we just pulled them." said Susie.

"Honey when a man needs a beer he needs a beer. Now how would you know that they haven't been pulled since you've been outside?" Cherry snarked at Susie.

"I just asked a question?" Susie sputtered.

"No you don't ask questions just comepl.," said Cherry.

"Hey babe." Clair looked up and saw her husband so she ran to him kissing him. "Oh I'm so glad you are here. Looks like there is a novice Ol Lady and expert sweet butt pissing contest." she said.

"Let them work it out. Don't get involved. I love you." said Happy.

"I love you too." the couple kissed and Clay and the rest of the Sons came in and they all went into their meeting room to discuss patchover. A bit later Happy pulled Clair outside with Clay and Jax. Happy knew that Clair could be trusted to overhear anything that was said.

"You know not all are going to be on board with the patchover." said Jax.

"Well it's what's best for the club." said Clay.

"I don't like it. Jury and dad were best friends and I don't want to do this to him." said Jax.

"Little bro I agree, but when it comes to the Mayans this is the best way. Yes brothers will leave, but new brothers will join." said Happy as a moth landed on him. "Shit what the fuck is that?!" Happy asked as a large moth flew around everyone and landed on Clair's shoulder.

"Oh relax babe it's a Hyalophora Cecropia. One the largest moths in NorCal and Nevada. Harmless yet huge." said Clair.

Before anything else could get said three Devil's Tribe members threw down their Kutts and rode off. "Looks like the vote's in." said Clay. Happy helped Clair up and for some reason the moth flew off her leg and then landed on hIS shoulder.

"The fuck?" Happy asked. Okay he might be the club's killer, but he wasn't used to creepy crawly bugs.

"Harmless. I had King and Garter Snakes in my yard. I'm not the squeamish girl." said Clair talking about Nashville. Happy loved how she had an appetite and she didn't get scared of things.

As the Sons walked in Clair went over by Cherry and Susie. "OKAY WHAT IS THAT FUCKING THING ON YOU?" Susie flipped out.

"It's just a moth. Harmless so chill out." said Cherry.

"Thanks. I grew up in Tennessee and I have made friends with certain creatures so they don't bother me. Besides a moth wouldn't hurt anyone." said Clair.

"PATCHOVER PARTY!" Clair's husband Happy yelled out.

"What's a patchover?" Susie asked Cherry.

"It means things are about to change." said Cherry before Bobby grabbed his Ol Lady and put her on top of the bar before begging taking body shots off of her. Cherry and Kip, Halfsack began talking and drinking and come to find out besides major attraction the two had a lot on common.

Taking a shot and feeling a big frisky Clair got on the pole and decided to do a dance specifically for her husband. He was in a trance watching his wife move, even with all her clothes on. Having enough he picked her up and carried her to the dorms.

Throwing Clair on the bed she looked up at Happy with nothing but love and lust in her eyes.

Kip was dancing with Cherry when Clay came up to them. "Mind if I cut in?' Clay asked.

"Yea that's fine." Kip couldn't say no to his president since he was still a prospect. He sait down at the table watching them dance for a few minutes.

"Hey you know what I'm getting a chubby." said Clay taking Cherry into his room with him. Payback for the MILF Chubby comment. Kip just nodded knowing that this was his punishment from earlier and sat down with a bottle of Jack Daniels.

Jax just talked with Jury and Needles not getting anywhere near the girls. He was back with Tara and he wasn't about to screw that up. He loved her with everything in him.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tara sat in Gemma's kitchen watching the Cockatoo eat his food while Gemma brought out a hat box and was rumminging through it. Both were in their pajamas drinking Chardonnay. Tara's was a cotton pair of pants and a pink spaghetti strapped top, and Gemma's were a pair of black silk ones that were long pants and long sleeves.

"Have you ever been in in a position to where you are paying for someone else's sins?" Tara asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Gemma asked.

"My mom had an affiar and I'm paying for it. Before my mom got with my dad she travelled alot and ended up in Iraland on a holiday or vacation. Then she met a Irishman by the name of Jimmy O'Phelan. He swept her off her feet and said and did all the right things and then she ended up knocked up. She didn't want to have anything to do with him cause his lifestyle scared her and she couldn't wait to get back here to Charming. Then she hooked up with Frank Knowles the town drunk, and pinned me on him. Though he figured it out after mom died. Jmmy was the one who told me to leave Jax. He threatened to murder the Sons if I didn't." said Tara.

"Oh for crying out loud. Do you have anymore secrets or secret pasts buried in that brain of yours?" Gemma asked.

"No I told you everything. Well not everything. Do you remember Khon the asshole I have a restraining order against who had followed me here?" Tara asked.

"Yea and I have a gun with out serial numbers on in for you so you can shoot the piece of shit if need be." said Gemma.

"He forced me to get pregnant. Hid my birth control pills, wouldn't wear a condom and and yes I got pregnant. I had an abortion though because I didn't want Khon's baby." Tara confessed.

Okay Gemma may have been a hard ass, but she had a heart and it went out to Tara. First her sperm donar asshole split herself and Jax up and then this douchebag crosses several lines in her book. "Keep being straight and honest with me and I'll protect you from bullshit daughter." said Gemma as Tara hugged her and Gemma hugged her back.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Clair felt warm and happy, no pun intended, when she woke up after the party. She was spooning her husband and he was fast asleep. Getting up she threw on her jeans and was about to throw on a top when Happy hung up the phone.

"Lets fuck with Tig go out topless with your arms around me." said Happy.

"I'll put a bra on and wear my jean's. He's my biological Uncle you know." said Clair.

"Alright sorry I'm just waking up and I have these ideas in my head." said Happy. Clair smiled and the two walked out.

"Hey guys!" Daytona who was one of Jury's girls called before going into the kitche to make breakfast. Clay came out with Cherry, Jax alone, Bobby with Susie, and Happy with his wife who was wearing a bra and riding boots along with her jeans.

"Fuck! I hate you all." said Tig. Things were quiet for a bit and the Mayans showed up and they were dealt with. Jax went back to Charming to see his son and Happy wanted to take Clair to see his mom in Bakersfield. Bobby took Susie home with him also.

Though poor Cherry was stuck, but she loved Kip and wanted to find a way to work it a out with him. Meanwhile Clair was content on the back of her hsuband's bike heading for Bakersfield.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Clair has an aunt on her dad's side. His younger half sister Diana Diaz. Grandfather slept around. Portrayed by Michelle Diaz.

It had been few days since Clair had come back from meeting Uncle Jury and Needles and now she was roped into helping Gemma with Taste of Charming. She threw out the idea that maybe her and Veronica could do like a Karoaki stand. Just have fun with it. Gemma agreed, but she also asked her to make some homemade cakes or cookies to sell.

Ronnie and Clair were in the clubhouse kitchen baking and Veronica could see that her roommate from college, best friend, and now cousin via marriage had something on her mind so she decided to ask what was up.

"Hey you okay?" she asked.

"Ronnie I am getting closure and closure to my mom's twin brother. Though as the family woman I am I feel like I'm forgetting about my dad's half sister Diana Diaz. I don't know if she is single and if she is married I don't know her married name, but I just want her to come to Taste of Charming to see me being a KDJ. Plus ever since I lost my parents, and got married, then met my mother in law I want to have any family I have in my life." said Clair. "Sorry it's just after I lost my parents I want to find and have relationships with any family I have. I know my cousins are sort of out there, but who knows maybe one night we could meet up in your boyfriend's bar."

"So how was Bakersfield?" Veronica asked. "And yes that would be a good way to break the ice and know your cousins since their father is your mom's twin brother, and I get you. I'm trying so hard to know Happy and Jax since they are my mom's brother's kids, " she added.

"Maria Lowman is the sweetest woman ever. I don't care that she is Mexican. My dad's younger half sister is half Mexican and well you have been my sister since college even though you are half black. I don't see color. I see the kind of person someone is. I'm sick and tired of all this race shit." Clair said.

Juice had come into the clubhouse kitchen overhearing the last part of the coversation about race. He wondered since the founder of the club, John Teller, was the father in law and uncle to the two women baking in the kitchen, if he could tell them his secret that someone might one day find out and use against him.

"Hello ladies." said Juice.

"How's it going idiot? Sorry just kidding." said Clay with a laugh.

"Meanie." Veronica said knudging her best friend and cousin by marriage.

"Bite me ho!" Clair shot back.

"Kiss my ass cracker!" Veronica shot back.

"Hey watch the race terms homie. Love ya boo!" said Clair.

"Love you too." said Veronica.

"You two are just weird. What are you doing?" Juice asked.

"Making baked goods for the Taste of Charming coming up." said Clair.

"Ummm could I talk to you two about something?" Juice asked as Jax walked in.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh I was just going to ask your sister in law and cousin for advice on something." said Juice.

"Women problems?" Jax joked.

"Don't be a dick." said Veronica.

"Watch it little coz." said Jax.

"No it's not that. It's about something that I kept from the club. My father, well sperm donar, is black. I'm half black. I know that blacks are not allowed to be clubmembers so I lied about that fact." said Jax.

"That bylaw is so outdated." said Jax. "I'll bring it to the table. Though I have no idea on what Clay will say about it though." he added.

"Okay I've studied up on this club and if someone wants to get technical what does your papers say. Under what race are you?" Clair asked.

"It says I'm hispanic." said Juice.

"Then that's what you are for those who are all anal about it. What your papers say is what matters. Though that black thing is stupid anyway." said Clair.

"I'll bring it to the table." said Jax.

"Hey Jax I have something else for you to bring to the table. You know I lost my parents in a car accident and I want to be in my remaining family's lives. I am asking if I could invite my dad's half sister, my aunt, to Taste of Charming. Normally I would anyway, but there is a technicality." said Clair handing Jax a file. She had found her aunt, and there were some complications.

"I'll bring it to the table also." said Jax. "See you later girls." he said to his cousin and sister in law.

"Well lets get these in the car and to the booth." said Clair. She did what she could and since Happy was once again in Tacoma helping out she had to go to her brother in law. Clair and Veronica had cooked many pies, cakes, and cookies.

Pilling everything in the back seat of Clair's truck, she had yet to get the plates changed to California yet or gotten a California license, Clair secured everything and got into the driver's side while Veronica jumped into the passenger side leaving her new Escalade SUV in the lot.

Her boyfriend Laroy wanted her to drive an Escalade like he did so he bought her one, and traded in the Lexus. "So how do you think it's gonna go? Veronica asked.

"I don't know. I truely don't. I mean I never thought my aunt would be married to the Mayans President, and add to the fact the Sons are at war with him as well as the One Niners. I'm not used to all of this. I'm used to living on the outside where I can see my family without worrying about boundries and turf lines, and getting the proper channels to see my family." said Clair.

"Yea I get it. It sucks, but that's the life we are pulled into." said Veronica as Rockstar by Melissa Gorga began playing off of her ipad that Clair had plugged into the USB port in her truck. "This is a bitching song. I love it!" she said.

"Me too." said Clair as she cranked up the volumn and the two best friends and college roommates, cousins by marriage, began car jamming as Clair drove to where the fundraiser was. "I almost left Happy. I mean I told him why I left California the first time." she added as she drove.

"Yea what happened with that? I thought you were happy, no pun intended, and ready to settle down and maybe move near me in Oakland. Oh by the way since you also have your California Real Estate license my dad would have given you a job in his industry. So what happened?" Veronica asked.

"I got with the wrong guy. He was so nice and sweet to me at first, but then like a switch flipped and he was someone I didn't even know. By that time I stayed because I had grown attached to his two little boys. Then the insults came. All the bitching about you and why I was friends with a N-word. And then he saw some family photos of my parents and my dad's siser, her husband couldn't come cause he had business, sitting out by our pool in Nashville. AJ said, why is your dad's sister a wetback. Then after the insults it was like my family is fucked up and that I will never amount to anything in life. Oh then it got physical. I just took it and tried to fight back as much as I could. Then it went too far. Do you remember that day when you and I went shopping on Melerose Avenue?" Clair asked.

"Yes that was such a fun day. Then we decided to be like kids and head to Knots Berry Farm. I had so much fun that day." said Veronica.

"Me too. Though AJ didn't see it that way. When I got to my apartment that I had on my own he completely flipped out. We haven't moved in with one another yet, but I already loved Cliff and Duke. Anyway he asked me why I was with that, well you know. Then I shot back that you were my best friend ever since we went to college together and were roommates at UT Martin. Then he said that I would never amount to anything, my uncle went into the marines to get away from my brother, my father's sister was a spick whore. He just went on and on before I finally lost my temper and yelled back. I called him a fucking piece of shit and told him to stop putting down my family. Yes all I had was my mom, and dad, and my dad's sister and her son Easi. I wasn't close to Marc her husband because I barely knew him." said Clair.

"You should have just came to Oakland. Laroy would have protected you from that piece of shit and so would my parents." said Veronica as Clair had tears in her eyes. She had only told her husband this and now she was letting her best friend in.

"He was a part of the Aryon Brotherhood. Super racist so he hated my aunt because she is half Mexican and didn't like you since you are half black. Anyway after that I told him that he wouldn't accept my family and friends then there's the door. Get the hell out. I was done with it all. Then he lost it and went over the edge." Clair paused tears coming down faster as she pulled into the lot were the fundraiser was. She was rubbing her eyes as tears were pouring like a waterfall.

Clair didn't see Gemma and Luanne walk over as she had her little meltdown in the car. Laying her head on the steering wheel of her truck Clair just cried.

"What happened?" asked Gemma.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Luanne asked opening the door of the truck scooting inside and embracing the young woman putting her in her lap as she sobbed on the older woman's shoulder.

"She was telling me about her abusive racist ex who is in the Aryon Brotherhood. She lived in Southern California for a bit after we graduated college, and then something happened and she went back to Nashville. I don't know the entire story yet, but shit this dude really is a piece of work and fucked her up emotionally, physically, and mentally." said Veronica as Clair clung to Luanne and cried.

"Gemma tell your husband Clay how loyal I am to the right people that do good by me." Clair said still crying. "AJ wanted me to cut Veronica, because she is half black, and my Aunt Diana, my dad's half sister, because she is half white and half Mexican out of my life. I told AJ to go fuck himself because Veronica is my best friend and Diana is my family. Well Veronica is my cousin by marriage so that's family also. AJ beat me and then raped me and then shoved a metal pipe up there. I lost my uterus because of it. I got the first flight back to Nashville once I was released from the hospital. I didn't care what flight. coach, business class, or first class. I could afford all of them. I just wanted to get out in a hurry. I took a cab to LAX, and flew home. Only you three and my husband know." Clair started crying again and Luanne just held her rubbing her back.

"Stupid piece of shit. How could someone?" Gemma just couldn't believe someone could do such a thing.

"She's held it in for the longest time. Not even two weeks after she came home her parents were in that wreck on interstate 40. After that she was a hermit. Then her next door neighbor invited her to Vegas." said Luanne who remembered the entire story. "Sweetheart you don't have to worry about that piece of shit anymore. The club, the Niners, and well I'm positive any connections Veronica and your dad's sister has will protect you." said Luanne.

"Speaking of my dad's sister. I asked Jax if she could come tomorrow. I just want to embrace what family I have at this moment. I'm feeling vulnerable and with Happy doing so much work in Tacoma I am feeling like I'm in a strange land not knowing anyone." said Clair.

"We got your back baby." said Gemma.

"We do. Though your dad's sister it's a club vote because of who her husband is. Politics suck don't they." said Luanne.

"They do." said Clair. "Thank you Veronica, Gemma, and Luanne I feel so much better now getting all of this shit out." said Clair.

"No problem baby. Now lets get these baked goods on the table. Oh lets make sure there is room for the buses from the retirement home. Can't think of the damn name, but senior citizens are compulsive gamblers." said Gemma.

"Thanks to social security." said Gemma as another woman approached them.

"Hi I know I shouldn't ask this, but you and I know what all went down. My son wants his dad to hear his band. I know it's a lot to ask, but it's hard on the kids since he cannot come to any school functions or games." the woman said.

"I'll talk to Clay." said Gemma.

"Thanks." said the woman that Veronica and Clair found out was April Holbert. Long story short her Ol' Man/husband ran causing Opie to face five years in CHINO for arson.

"Okay a ex member who was a coward or a family member wanting an immediat family member, but problem she's married to the Mayan President." said Veronica.

"If Clay accepts Holbert he'll accept Diana. Innocents are off limits." said Gemma as everyone continued to get ready for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay all you haters I tried to tone the racial slures down as much as possible, but you know how it was on the show. Anyway Clair opened up to Luanne, Veronica, and even Gemma knew. I have a feeling that Clay would rather let a family member come onto their turf instead of a cowardly rat, Holbert. Enjoy. Funtown will be two chapters. Enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

Clair was feeling a bit sad and drained when she got back to the apartment she shared with her husband that night. She had confessed what really happened in her relationship to Anthony to not only her college roommate/cousin via marriage, and Luanne and Gemma the top Ol Lady's. Though she felt better. Yes her husband knew because she told them, but opening up to the three of them just made her feel better.

Just like she had explained it the last time put her in the hospital and when she got out she didn't even go back to the condo. She caught the first flight back to Nashville. Yes she could have gone to Oakland and stayed with Veronica, but she was afraid of Anthony going after her. Then two weeks later her parents were killed in a wreck.

Now she wanted what family she had left. She had her inlaws, club family, and her mom's twin brother, but she wanted a relationship with her cousins Dawn and Fawn and also a relationship with her dad's sister and her family. She rationed that she wouldn't feel so alone, and that her parents would rest in piece knowing Clair was among what was left of their family.

She was broken out of her thoughts by her burner phone ringing. Grabbing the phone knowing that it was her husband she answered.

"Hey, how is Tacoma?" Clair asked.

"Fine. How are you doing baby?" Happy asked.

"I told Gemma, Luanne, and Veronica today about my relationship with Anthony. Another thing I found out some information on my dad's sister. It's so complicated that I have to go through channels in order to be able to see her." said Clair.

"Who is your aunt?" Happy asked never one to beat around the bush.

"Diana Diaz-Alvarez. She is the Mayan Oakland Charter's wife to the President, and the mother to the Vice President. Knowing the war with the Sons it's like seriously how the fuck can I work around this? I have you, Jax, and your mom and aunt. Also I have my mom's twin brother, I also don't want to ex out my dad's only sibling. His sister either so I'm in a weird place." said Clair being completly honest not knowing that both Jax and Clay were listening to the conversation from behind the door.

"That is one of the things that we have to bring up in church tomorrow. Clair is innocent and it's like she is trying to hold what family she has left together after her parents. Yes she has me, Happy, and his mom, and aunt, but her parents only have one sibling a piece. Her mom's twin brother, and her dad's half sister. She had her mom's twin brother, but seeing how she had a good family she won't shun her dad's sister." said Jax.

"Between you and me I would rather have a loyal family member who was straight forward and honest just asking for a family member to come and spend time with her than a rat like Kyle Holbert who ran out on Opie to come see kids he doesn't give a damn about. Though we'll discuss it all in church." said Clay. Jax nodded and the two walked off.

Meanwhile with Happy he was supportive and told her that the best you could do is to just be honest and hope for the best because nothing in their life is certain. Then he said that he was going to shoot some shots of Jack Daniels, play some pool, hang with the Tacoma brothers, and head to bed alone. Clair was all he wanted and needed.

"Well I'm going to be going to bed alone, but do I have your permission to go to the Sons parties in Charming? I'm not sleeping with anyone, but BOB. Battery Operated Boyfriend. I just want to get to know everyone in the building we live in." said Clair.

"As long as your Uncle and Jax are there it's fine. I love my brothers, but Tig because he is your mom's twin brother and Jax because he is my half blood brother I trust them the most. Oh you can also trust Piney and Opie. I have others, but they are not in Charming. Oh I would like to have a threesome with BOB when I get home." said Happy.

"Oh that sounds fun, and you gave me something to imagine tonight when BOB and I get together. I love you Happy and I miss you." said Clair.

"I love you to Clair. I'll see you when I get back. Kozik is wanting me to play a game of pool with him. I promise you that none of the Tacoma skanks will have me. You are the only one I want and need." said Happy.

"That makes me feel alot better." said Clair. They talked a bit more before hanging up and Clair got out BOB and had some personal time before falling asleep in the king sized bed she shared with her husband.

The next day in Church Gemma told him about Kyle and Jax about Juice and he already knew about Clair wanting her dad's sister to come to the Taste of Charming to hang out and watch her be the KDG with Veronica.

"Alright guys we have four things to discuss. Lynn's rat that Otto has been protecting, a development with Juice, and if it's okay two let a couple people come. Though it's two different situations with the permission to come so lets lay it all out on the line." said Clay.

"Well according to Otto the man, Chucky has been cooking the books for years and had skimmed a couple million off of Linn. He is willing to give us all of it to stay alive and have continued protection. Otto said to give half to Luanne and keep the rest. Now we have to decide on how we are going to do this." said Jax.

"Linn is a sneaky little shit and that can be dangerous. I say we have a man on Chucky all the time until we can get the money." said Bobby.

"Agreed. Now second Juice. Come to find out he has a confesstion to make." said Clay.

"Okay I walked in on a conversation with my sister in law and my cousin talking to Juice. You know that Veronica is half black and half white, Happy is half white and half hispanic. Juice tell them." said Jax.

"I wasn't completely honest with with because I was afriad. I'm half black and half hispanic. My dad was never in my life, but I know who he is, but I haven't seen him in years. I'm sorry." said Juice.

"What do your papers say?" Chibs asked.

"I don't know who made that bylaw of no blacks, but it's so old fashioned and stupid. I have a mixed race cousin and a mixed race half brother and I don't really give a shit about race. Though it seems like someone always has to pull that card. Anyway just in case what do your papers say." said Jax.

"They say I'm hispanic." said Juice.

"Then if someone gets technical that's what what you are. Hell there are so many people in this club who don't know who their daddies are. I don't, Clay, Piney even, and Bobby." said Chibs.

"Agreed. I'm going to have to meet with the other presidents to abolish that bylaw. Okay next is a vote. Kyle Holbert wants to see his son play. Yay or Nay?" asked Clay.

"No." said Bobby.

"No hell no." said Tig.

"Yes let him come." said Opie.

"What man?" Jax asked.

"Kyle has nothing. No family and no club, and I have it all. Let him come." said Opie.

"Fine. Okay next another permission to come. Diana Diaz-Alveraz. She is the half sister to Clair's father. She wants whatever family she has left in her life. Yay or Nay?" Clay asked.

"She's an innocent and I have mad respect for Clair to ask before she went ahead and invited her dad's sister. Besides unlike Holbert she's no rat. Yay." said Bobby.

"Yay you're right. Our issues with her husband have nothing to do with her wanting to be in her nieces life." said Piney. It was yays accross the board because one Diana and Clair were innocents, and second Clair was up front with who her father's sister was, and let them know right away.

"Well we better get going. Gemma is gonna be pissed." said Clay.

~Tast of CharmingA~

"Okay who is next? Welcome to Taste of Charming Karoaki fun. It doesn't matter if you can't sing this is all in good fun! Just ask myself or my cousin Ronnie." said Clair.

A pretty woman who was about Gemma's age, maybe a little bit younger walked up, and got on stage. "Hey guys I'm Jennifer Pope. Ronnie is my baby girl and Clair is my niece via marraige since she married my older brother's oldest son. Anyway this goes out to all of you, including my baby niece, who's been in this position." walking over to the machine she selected the song. "This one honey." said Jennifer as she began singing Miranda Lambert's Gunpowder and Lead.

Everyone cheered and afterwards Clair hugged her late father in law's sister and then she hugged her daughter. Seconds later a boy who wanted to send a message to his crush began singing Tall Tall Trees by Alan Jackson. While the music was playing a blue Dodge Ram pulled up and parked and Clair's father's sister got out.

"Aunt Diana!" she called running up to her aunt who had a baby bump, and gave her a hug.

"Baby! How is my only niece doing? So you still living in Long Beach?" Diana asked.

"No I got with the wrong guy so I went back to Nashville broken." said Clair.

"Why the fuck didn't my brother tell me, and why didn't you come to Oakland after shti went down. My husband would have protected you." said Diana.

"More happened than just a beat down by an abusive ex. I don't want to get into it, but because of it all I cannot have kids. Then I lived like a hermit for a bit, then my parent's accident, and my next door neighbor talked me into going to Vegas with her and a few of her coworkers for a Bachlorette party in Vegas. I went and partied too hard and ended up marrying Jennifer's oldest nephew." said Clair pointing out Jennifer Teller-Pope.

"Hey guys. I'm Gemma. Listen Elvis is up next so you can close out the karoaki." said Jax's mom coming over.

"Okay well I need to get back to Oakland. Come on Ronnie." said Jennifer to her daughter before giving Gemma a hard look. "Don't influence Clair to your ways. She's a soft woman so let my oldest nephew and her work shit out on how they want their relationship to be." she added.

"Oh get off it you damn gash. You still blame me for John's death. I didn't kill your brother. It was an accident." said Gemma. "Besides he had his own family in Belfast! He was a cheater." she added.

"Lets not get in the middle of this honey. Lets step away." said Diana to her niece as she put an arm around her. Clair moved with her dad's sister because one she had no idea what Jennifer was talking about, and second she wanted to be with her dad's sister.

"Why does drama always seem to follow me? Even when I went to Vegas my neighbor's fiance said not to go to Thunder Down Under, but we all did anyway and he complained about it." said Clair.

"Drama sucks. Though it's all in how you navigate it. There are times I wanna beat the shit out of your cousin, my son, because of his shit, and then my husband it's like seriously. Though the key is to know when to walk away, and when to pick your battles." said Diana.

"Aunt Diana the only reason I'm in California to begin with is I got too wild in Vegas, and ended up marrying Jennifer's, my college roommate's mom's, older brother's oldest son. I never wanted a relationship after my last one." said Clair.

"Tell me what happened." said Diana. Clair once again told the story and Diana had tears rolling down her face. While the family catchup was going on it seemed like the club was heating up. Chucky ended up trying to screw SAMCRO over, but they figured it out and made a deal with Henry Linn. Then Kyle Holbert slipped up and showed his tattoo, and that ended up getting burnt off.

Happy hadn't called Clair and she had no idea what was going on. Her dad's sister just stayed with her the entire time and when the band started both niece and aunt were singing I'm Eighteen along with the band.

Gemma told April that her ex husband was at Saint Thomas. Clair was just having fun and not worrying about anything. She was broken out of her thoughts by her aunt.

"Hey it's getting late so I better get home. I love you, and come over anytime. I know you are feeling lost without your mom, and yes even though you found her twin brother as a woman you need a mother figure and I can be that if you want me to." said Diana.

"I would love that. I love you, along with Jenn, Ronnie's mom, and even Gemma, and I would love you all to be mother figures." said Clair.

"Well I don't know what's going on with Jenn and Gemma. Obviously she thinks she had something to do with her brother's death, and as well as some past shit that has the two hating one another. I would just avoid all of that all together. Anything you ever need just come over. I have an open door policy for family, and that's you." said Diana.

"Hey guys. Hey we haven't met yet, but I'm Donna Winston. You're Happy's wife right?" she asked.

"Yes I'm Clair. It's nice to meet you." she said.

"Do you have a ride home?" Donna asked.

"I rode with Ronnie today and now my dad's sister has to head out so no I don't have a ride." said Clair.

"We'll give you a ride. Come over and hang out." said Donna with a smile. She could see that Clair was on the outside and not really understanding the club, and Donna was not for the club at all so she figured she would reach out. Plus she didn't really have any friends.

"Okay thanks. Drive home safe Aunt Diana and I cannot wait till my cousin comes. Congratulations aunty." said Clair.

"Thanks honey. Marcus insists I drive his truck because it's big and safe and if some moron rearends me it won't cause much damage." said Diana. "Anyway I'm not as young as you. I'm tired and goodnight. Sweetheart I'm so sorry that you cannot have chidlren, but there is always adoption and who knows maybe a miracle will happen." she said hugging her niece before getting in the truck and driving off.

Clair followed Donna over to where Opie and the kids were as Ope was setting off more fireworks. "So I guess you are the pyro nut job." she joked as Donna cracked up.

"Pyro nut job? Really Mrs. Teller." Opie said before playfully grabbing Clair and giving her a noogie.

"Get off me you overgroan orge! Do you know who my husband is?" Clair exclaimed laughing. Donna, Kenny, and Elli were laughing also. Opie put an arm around Donna and Clair as Walk of Life by Dire Straights started playing. The band hand talent that was for sure. Kenny, and Elli were dancing and it seemed like Clair was fitting in with her brother in law's best friend and his family.

Clair liked them and hoped that maybe she could befriend Donna and get her to lighten up about the club. Clair loved the club, and felt completly safe with them.

It was late when Opie and Donna dropped her off at her apartment. Clair had yet to hear from Happy. Sending him a text she walked to her apartment and unlocked the door and went inside and locked it. She had given Opie and Donna a hug when they dropped her off.

Grabbing one of Happy's Samtac shirts and a pair of black cotton shorts she went into the bathroom and started drawing a hot bubble bath. Walking out and going into the main area she saw Tig half drunk with a croweater making out. Grabbing a glass and a bottle of cold Chardonnay from the kitchen she went back into her apartment pouring herself a glass before stripping down and getting into the tub.

The water was hot, but if felt great. It seemed like all her worries were melting away. She took another sip when her phone rang. Looking at the caller id she saw it was her husband. "What's going on babe?" Clair asked.

"Sorry we have some shit going down in Tacoma. It seems like someone is trying to steal from us so we are trying to find out who so we can take him to the authorities." said Happy. Basically code for we have a rat that we need to take care of. Safe words to say over the phone. Burner or not.

"I get it, but I miss you. I'm your dad's sister and Gemma had a few words at the Taste of Charming. Though I have a feeling that there is more history." said Clair.

"Yea Jennifer was with my best friend Kozik for a while. This was while dad was alive. Then he couldn't stay away from the needle. Then suddenly she just left. Went to Oakland and met her husband, and the father of her daughter." said Happy. "Kozik is forty eight and I'm thirty five. He doesn't look or act his age. Anyway Gemma is in love with your mom's brother. Keep this too yourself, but I know for a fact she has threesomes with Clay. I hate that prick, but keep that one to yourself also. Anyway she doesn't like Jenn because she thinks she was the reason John died, and plus she was with Kozik when Tig's dog got out, and was hit by a car. Kozik really loved Jenn, but his problem was he couldn't put the needle down. Moving to Tacoma, and Jen moving to Oakland was for the best." said Happy.

"That's some crazy history." said Clair.

"Yea. Listen I got to hang up. I love you Clair. Don't ever doubt that. You stole my heart from the moment I saw you at that club in Vegas. I cannot wait to get back to Charming. It should be in the next couple days." said Happy.

"Okay I love you too Happy. It's hard for me fallen in love after Austin, but you just got to me. I told my dad's sister what happened also, and I'll eventually tell Donna, Opie's wife since we started talking." said Clair.

"I'm not that shithead and I will never be that shithead. I'm glad that you are settling in Charming and making friends. I'll see you in a couple days babe." said Happy.

"Okay I love you." said Clair.

"I love you too." said Clair.

A couple days later found Clair working in the office at her father in law's garage. Gemma on a tare because it appeared that menapause was kicking in, and she was having hot flashes.

As Clair typed in another invoice she looked over at the older woman who was splashing cold water on her face. "You need anything? I have a portable air conditioner in my apartment I can bring in." said Clair.

"No this one just doesn't want to work. Piece of shit." Gemma muttered as a bike came in and Happy got off and ran into the office picking up his wife in his arms and passionatly kissing her. "Hey just cause your late father owns this garage doesn't mean that you and your wife can make out during working hours!" she chastised.

"What can I say. I love my wife and I missed her." said Happy grabbing Clair's ass.


	10. Chapter 10

Clair and Happy kissed once again and of course Happy's hand was still on his wife's ass. Gemma had just come in from the bathroom after stripping down to just her bra, and jeans and boots, and spunging herself down with cold water since she was having a killer hot flash. Since they could't keep their hands off of one another Gemma decided to get on them again.

"Okay you two that's enough. Happy in the garage, Clair could you enter the invoices into the computer so I can print them out. Oh tell your Uncle that his hand writing is shit. I can barely read it." said Gemma talking about Tig.

"Got to go. Love you." said Happy kissing his wife once again before running out of the office. Okay the Killa was a bit afraid of Gemma Teller Marrow. Clair went out into the garage with new invoices for her Uncle Alexander Tig Trager to fill out. More like re enter the old ones so herself and Gemma could read them better.

"Hey Uncle Alex Gemma needs you to redo these invoices. She cannot read your handwriting because, and I have to agree, is shit." said Clair as all the guys laughed at him.

"Might want to invest in a notebook. It's a smaller version of a laptop. I have to agree with Gemma and your niece your handwriting sucks." said Piney. "Just tell me what you wrote and I'll write it for you on the rewrites." said Piney.

"Man fuck you all. Assholes. You are just like Allison. You can be a downright bitch!" said Tig.

"At least I can commit to one person and I'm not afraid of dolls. You cannot be around Barbie without pissing your pants." Clair shot back. "Gemma needs those when you are done." she added walking back into the office.

"Call my wife a bitch again and your ass is going to the ring." said Happy. Tig held up his hands knowing that if Allie over heard she would have just punched him in the face. As much as Allie loved her twin brother she wouldn't be afraid to hit him if he deserved it.

Meanwhile Clair went back to the office and sat down and began working and was just in the zone until the prospect Half Sack walked in. "Hey you guys have the number to the septic guy?" he asked.

"Did Piney fill the tanks again, or did Clair take too long of a shower more than once?" Okay Gemma had to get a dig in to the Tacoma Killa's wife, and the one woman she considered a daughter.

"A shower won't do it. You have to flush the wrong shit down the toilet." said Clair as she continued to work.

"Someone has been flushing lace panites and thongs." said Half Sack.

Clair gagged and then looked at her prospect. "Shit Kip. That's fucking gross.

"I'm at loss for words. I don't know what to say to that." said Gemma handing Kip the number as a van pulled into the TM lot. Juice and another woman got out of the van, and Clay got into his face yelling at him about bringing her to his lot.

"She was supposed to get out in Bakersfield. What was I supposed to just throw her out of the truck?" Juice asked.

"It's not his fault. I want to talk to someone." the woman said.

"You want to talk to someone you talk to someone in another charter. You got that sweetbutt?" Clay said before walking away and Jax slapped Juice upside the head and asked him what the fuck he was thinking.

"Do you know that girl?" Gemma asked.

"No." said Sack.

"Bullshit Mama Gemma and I saw your heart skip a beat when you saw her. Who is she?" Clair asked.

Gemma was touched that Clair referred to her as mama Gemma. She knew how bad losing her parents Dough and Allison Stevenson killed her so she was leaning on her mom's twin brother and her dad's younger sister to help take away that pain. Plus she had her husband, and just including Gemma into her group of people she loved made her feel good and wanted for something.

"Did Clay hit that little tart?" Gemma asked.

"I don't know anyone else that he is hitting besides you, I mean you are his wife and I so I imagine he is hitting you." Kip stammered.

"Get out." said Gemma as Clair wrapped her arms around the older woman. She got it, and understood how she was feeling. If Happy would have done it she would have gotten in a fight right in the middle of the parking lot. Her rules were don't cheat or be abusive or too controlling. Other wise all other shit could be worked out between them.

She had enough of abuse and controlling with AJ. Her shithead ex. Also she knew that her ex cheated on her a few times also. Gemma just cried in her shoulder as Clair just held her and rubbed her back.

"Fuck him. He is an idiot to cheat on you. That fucking run rule is stupid. I don't let Happy have the road clause. What can I do for you?" Clair asked.

Grabbing her purse and handing Clair the keys to her Cadilac coupe she said, "Could you drive me to Luanne's and come with me. I need all the support I can get right now. I'm just some dried up washed out old bitch now." Gemma ranted.

"No you are not. Mom went through the same thing, and all she needed was some hormone replacements, and she was fine. You are changing. Kind of like adolecents, and puberty. I'll come with you and drive you. Just let me tell Happy what I'm doing and where I'm going." said Clair.

"Thank you baby." said Gemma.

First the two women went to Luanne's and Clair was once again introduced to her the older woman as the wife and Ol' Lady to the killa Happy Teller. Then Luanne offered her a job as an assistant, and Clair said that she would talk to Happy about it and get back with her. The Gemma ranted.

"You know what pisses me off the most? What happens on a run between Clay and I stays on a fucking run and it does not come here to slap me in my fucking face. This shit does not happen to me. She is so young and stupid." Gemma ranted.

"And before long she will be wise and smart like us. I'm not saying old because Clair has a good head on her shoulders and is all abut her husband. Now I'll get my guy to write you a perscription. Honey do you need birth control or anything?" Luanne asked.

"I can't have kids. I don't have a uterus. Excuse me." Clair got up and walked outside leaning her head on the window and crying a bit. Damn fucking Austin James Weston fucking damn him! "Shit I need to refill my Estrogen therapy drugs so I don't go into early menopause." she said aloud taking out her phone.

"Hey are you okay?" Clair looked up with tears in her eyes and saw a tall skinny pretty blond. "I've probably been where you are. I'm Lyla." she said.

"Clair. Sorry I just keep on getting slapped in the face because of the fact my abusive ex took away the abilty to have children, and every time I'm reminded about it I feel like I'm dying inside. I lost a major organ and now I have to be on ET to keep my from going into early menapause." Clair ranted to the woman who was close to her own age.

"Oh sweetie." Lyla said hugging her. "I'll give you my number and if you want to hang out and do something call. I am a single mom, but house visits with wine are always fun." she said.

"Well I live at the clubhouse so that won't work, but I'll bring the food and the wine and we can pick movies to rent or just Netflix. Plus the conversation and hey I might just wear some lounge wear or pajamas. Oh and if my husband is on the run maybe I'll borrow your couch if it's okay with you." said Clair with a smile. "I have another friend named Donna, and then there is Susie, and Tara, but I always want to make new friends. My besty lives in Oakland and that's ninety miles away. My college roommate and now come to find out her mom is the younger sister to my husband's father. Crazy right?" asked Clair.

"Yea here is my number." said Lyla.

"Oh here is mine." said Clair.

"Hey baby sorry to cut in, but could you drive me to the pharmacy?" Gemma asked.

"I need to go myself for my medicine. It's nothing bad, but losing a major organ I need some stuff to keep the balance." said Clair.

"I get you. I looked it up after you told me what you lost so I get what you need to get baby." said Gemma putting an arm around her as they went back out to Gemma's car.

Agent Stahl and Deputy Chief Hale took Clay into custody for questioning because the number that a person involved with a triple homicide called was the garage. Now Clay was taken in and Piney was banished to the cabin because he was the one who sold the guns to the guy and his son who had done all the shooting.

Clair and Gemma walked out of the pharmacy with their perscriptions and Clair had put them in the back in the car and both saw Cherry the one who got out of the truck with Juice. She was walking out of Coletti's Salon. Gemma saw some kid lose his skateboard after he missed a trick.

"Skinny bitch!" she mutter picking up the skateboard.

"GEMMA!" Clair yelled as she watched her brother in law's mom clock the woman across the face with a skateboard. "SHIT!"

"Why? Why would you do that to me?" the girl cried as a few people came to help her. Gemma sat down knowing she was going to jail for assault.

"Okay I'm not trying to be a bitch, but you slept with her husband and she found out on a very bad day. It wasn't right hitting you with a skateboard, but you should have just gone elseware because you slapped his cheating right in her face and that's disrespectful." said Clair as the cops pulled up and Candy Elgee hearing that part of speech understood.

"Gemma I get you. If my fiance Taddarious did the same thing I'd want to forget I'm a cop and go hood myself. Though I have to be the bad guy here. You can follow and bail her out." Candy said to Clair.

"Alright I'll follow." said Clair getting into Gemma's car, and following the cop car. Though she had no idea that there was going to be a showdown at the police station.

Since it was small town Clair was able to go with Gemma and come in while she was being processed. Though it all went downhill when Gemma and Clay saw one another. He was in Hale's office and Gemma was being taken to a cell.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" Clay exploded as Hale blocked him getting close to his wife.

"SAME THING AS YOU! NAILED SOME LITTLE TART FROM NEVADA!" Gemma yelled back.

"AS IF I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH SHT COMING THROUGH MY EARS. YOU HAVE TO FUCKING DO THIS SHIT!" Clay yelled back as Clair was having flashbacks with AJ. All the yelling and the screaming fights and then the physical abuse.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOUR DICK WENT ON A CHEERLEADER HUNT!" Gemma TO Cross the President of the Grim Bastards came in to bring his fiance Candy Elgee lunch seeing the domestic husband wife fight go down

"I NEVER ASKED HER TO COME HERE!" Clay yelled as Clair was just shaking in fear. Both Officer Elgee and her fiance noticed her having a bit of an attack and both embraced her, and Clair put an arm around both the pretty Charming Police officer and her fiance.

"BUT SHE'S HERE!" Gemma yelled not noticing the younger woman freaking out due to the past.

"AND IT'S NOT MY FUCKING FAULT!" Clay yelled.

"FUCK YOURSELF! OH AND IT'S NOT MY PUSSY!" Gemma yelled back.

"And that is why I'm single."

"Bitch!"

"TO!" Okay nobody really liked Agent Stahl and even though Candy was a cop she felt htat Stahl cared more about herself, and getting ahead than her job, and she had a creep radar going on with that Agent Khon from Chicago. Though it was a little out of line and off color for her fiance to call her a bitch.

"I agree with your fiance officer Elgee." said one of the deputies. Candy just gave him a dirty look and just held Clair who was about to lose it having past flashbacks.

Khon tried to get the sons, but they got the guns all out and they were all at the cabin, including Happy. It turned out that Gemma was pissed and she didn't want bail. Clair had gotten herself together enough to drive to Lyla's and stay with her.

Candy knew how Unser felt about walking the line and the two had a closer relationship.


	11. Chapter 11

Clair had just gotton back from the grocery store with booze and food. She was stocking her apartment as well as the main kitchen and she bought in bulk things like laundry detergant, napkins, paper towels, condoms, and ashtrays since the last party a couple got broken because a hangaround got drunk and acted like a fool and started a fight.

"Oh a woman after my own heart!" Tig joked to his neice as she got out of her truck with bags of groceries.

"Love you took Uncle Alex. All of the bags that are in the reusable shopping bags they go in my apartment. All the others go in the main kitchen or the laundry room." said Clair seeing Lowel Junior in the ring with Half Sack while the woman Gemma hit wth a skateboard was watching intently.

"Lowell get out of there. You have killed enough brain cells aready." Clay said walking out. "Sack help Clair bring the groceries in. Clair that was very nice of you to go grocery shopping for us. Thanks sweetie." he added.

Clay knew that he had to be nice to Clair. She was his best friend and SAA's niece and his killer's wife. Yes she had connections with both the Mayans, via her dad's sister, and the One Niners, and Laroy. Well Jax and Happy had those connections also since Jennifer, Jenn, Teller who used to date Herman Kozik, is now married to Damon Pope, and the two have a daughter named Veronica who is dating the leader of the One Niners. Laroy. Oh and she was Clair's college roommate, and the two even lived together in California for a bit before she moved back to Nashville and then got wild in Vegas at her neighbor's bachlorette party.

"It's okay I was just trying to help out. I dont mind." said Lowell Jr.

"Who's idea was this?" Clay asked as both Tig and Chibs pointed at one another.

"So was it dumbass one or dumbass two?" Clair joked as Cherry was totally flirting with the prospect. Clair smiled. She knew that she meant no harm in showing up because she was taken with Halfsack. She felt the young couple, okay she was still young herself, deserved a shot of happiness.

"You know you can make some big money in this game. I know a few people that have walked out with six figures." said Tig.

"What is your plan Uncle Alex?" Clair asked.

"Well nothing. I'm just throwing out a way to earn. We owe the Irish two hundred grand, and we are a bit short." said Tig.

"I'll loan it to you. Uncle Alex besides my husband, his brother, and his mom, you and Aunt Diana and her husband and kids are all that I have. I won't hesitate to to help family." said Clair.

"Well I gotta talk to Hap. Club politcs is complicated. You found that out when you wanted your dad's sister to come to Taste of Charming." said Tig.

"Well I'll help just ask. Besides don't worry about me giving you money because I was offered a job. I just need to wait till my husband gets back to talk to him about it." said Clair.

"I can't take money from my twin sister's daughter. Besides her husband scares the shit out of me." said Tig.

"If you are so afraid of my husband, why take him in the ring?" Clair asked seeing through her uncle's bullshit. Tig constantly was challenging Happy to a fight in the ring.

"Okay I'll feel bad taking your money sweetheart." said Tig.

"Lowel get your ass out of the ring. You have killed enough brain cells today. So Tig you are saying that you can make some money with this?" Clay said. He didn't hear Clair offer to loan the money or otherwise he would have taken her up on her offer.

"Yea I knew a couple guys that walked away with triple figures." said Tig.

"Alright take fourty grand and I want you to make it triple. Chibs you are training him., No booze, no weed, no pussy, and that is including your little Cherry tart. She is gonna have to wait on the shelf cooling. You are staying at Bobby's until the fight." said Clay.

"I have a couch she can crash on, or even while my husband is in Tacoma I have a king bed." said Clair.

"No I want to see if she is all about Sack or otherwise I would be fine with it." Clay said to Clair and Tig in a low voice.

"Are you sure. I mean that no pussy thing is an old wives tale." said Sack.

"Did you just insult my Ol Lady again?" Clay asked.

"No Old Wives Tale means like Urban Legend or Tall Tale for a couple exambles. And you Uncle Tig you need to stop being so stubborn, and try to reach out to Dawn and Fawn. They are your daughters, and I wish my parents were alive to reach out to me. Besides Jax since he's my brother in law all I have is you, and Diana and her husband and son." said Clair talking about her dad's sister while letting her mom's twin brother know what he meant to him.

"I love you Clairbear. Shit you are just like my Ally sometimes. You are right about trying to make things right with my kids." said Tig as he embraced his niece crying a bit.

Meanwhile Clay walked over ot Bobby and told him to push up on Cherry hard to make sure she was all about the prospect. The last thing he wanted was another mistake of a two bit whore trying to cause troubles in his charter.

=====================================================================================

Shooting up once again Easi Alveraz decided to call the number his mom gave him. His only causin. Her mom said that she had gotten married and was living in California, and she had gotten a bit to wild in Vegas.

He decided to call her for a couple reasons. One he wanted to know his cousin, two he didn't want someone to think he was a worthless piece of shit, and third if his decisions under the influence of drugs ever cause his father to take action against him then maybe the daughter of his mom's brother will tag team against his father to save him.

=====================================================================================

A few days later Clair was in Happy's and her apartment cleaning up. Changing the sheets, cleaning the bathroom and vacuming and picking up everything and sorting everything out when her personal cell rang. Only Ronnie, Aunt Diana, Happy, Uncle Alex, CJ, Jax, Uncle Marcus, Easi, Rosa, and Maria, Happy's mom and aunt knew it.

The fight was in a few and she wanted to be there for her boys, but she also decided to put a large bet on the prospect just in case he fucked up so the club would still get their money. Fifty K which would turn into one hundred if Sack won the last round or otherwise the club would get their money from Halfsack loosing.

It was a contigency plan in order to help her new family out without them being burdened from taking money from her fortune. She had a shit load from her dad's Texas Oil Empire, but she had a good heart and would give to people in need.

That made her vulnerable to people who would take advantage. Though she narrowed it down to those she could trust. Her husband, brother in law, her mom's twin brother, and her dad's sister and his family. Though that brief time in the Charming Police station she had been getting close to Officer Candy Elgee, plus Luanne's girl Lyla.

The jury was till out on the rest of the club, Donna, Luanne, and Gemma. Donna it seemed like she didn't accept the club so Clair was afraid she wouldn't accept her. Oh she nearly forgot Veronica and her parents Jennifer and Damon, and add a funny fact that Ronnie's mom is John Teller's sister making Clair her niece via marriage.

Clair was broken out of her thoughts when her phone rang. Looking at the caller id she saw it was her only cousin on her dad's side. His sister's son.

"Hello." she said.

"Hey. How is it going? Easi asked his cousin.

"Hey I'm good. Just doing some house cleaning. Went to the story this morning and now I'm just doing some cleaning. How are you doing coz? You sound funny." said Clair.

"I feel like I'm worthless. Okay yes I'm in a good spot professional wise, but I just feel like I'm not good enough. My dad doesn't care about what I have to say, and he shoots down all my ideas. I just want to prove myself. I feel like no one listens to me." Easi ranted. Okay this was a under the influence of drugs, and not harmless pot or alcohol. Meth, but he just wanted someone to listen so he picked his innocent cousin to listen.

"You are not worthless okay. Just relax. Maybe just take a few steps back and think clearly." said Clair.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND A FUCKING THING!" Easi hung up on his cousin before punching the wall in frustration. Clair was confused on as to why her dad's sister's only son was acting. She had a gut feeling something was very wrong, but she didn't know what to do about it.

Plus she had to get ready for the fight. She knew that both her dad's sister and husband were working so she called her Aunt Diana first and left a voice message. /Hey it's Clair. Listen your son called me just a couple minutes ago and he sounded like he was messed up and was going on and on saying that he wasn't good enough. Just wanted to give you a heads up. I love you./ After sending the same to her uncle minus the I love you since she didn't know him all that well and add the fact that his MC was fueding with her father in law's MC.

After hanging up the phone she went into the bathroom and took a quick shower changing into just a pair of low rise blue jeans, a SAMCRO tank top, and a demim jacket with her sued biege three inch booties before grabbing her purse and walking out.

=====================================================================================

Clair was glad she placed the backup bet. It appeared that Clay said something to Cherry and Half Sack just lost his shit and didn't follow the plan costing the club the exact amount that she had bet on him.

"You owe the club a hundred grand for fucking it all up!" said Clay.

"Here you go. One hundred grand. Hey I've got money and I was rooting for the prospect. Hey Semper Fi. You've heard of Sharknado movies right?" Clair asked as she handed the money over.

"Thanks, and we are still short by seventy five grand." said Clay.

"And my niece isn't going to hand everything over. We'll figure it out. Also Cherry you and Sack get out of here before I rape you both." said Tig.

"Really Uncle Alex?" Clair asked turning to him.

"It's a term of endearment." said Tig putting an arm around his niece.

"Sick fucker." Clair muttered laughing when her uncle gave her a noogie.

=====================================================================================

Candy had her gaurd way up. It was like for the first time she was ready to do something legally to this creep. She knew he was no good so she was following him in her squad car so she could bust him if he did something.

Sure enough she witnessed him break into Jax Teller's house. Candy got out of the car and followed him inside before she witnessed him pissing on the floor in Abel's room. "Hands in the air asshole. No wait put that thing up and then put your hands in the air." she told Khon as she raised her gun.

"Oh so it's officer Elgee. The soon to be Officer Cross. Or should I say yet another one of Jax Teller's sluts in highschool." said Josh.

"Oh grow up. This is breaking and entering and I'm guessing pissing on the floor is considered vandalism. Hands in the air. Oh and not that it's any of your business yes Jax and I went on a couple dates when we were in our Freshman year of highschool. Get a life." said Candy.

Josh snapped them hitting Candy in the face causing her to hit her head on the wall knocking her out. Then he proceeded to destroy the nursery before leaving. He had more charges on him now, but he didn't care. Tara Knowles was his and if he couldn't have her then nobody could. Either he died or she did.

======================================================================================

That night Jax slept in his apartment at the clubhouse after spending a couple hours with Abel. Tig crashed in his dorm. Happy was in Backersfield with his mom before he had to go back to Tacoma, and Clair was in Happy's and her apartment watching the Real Housewives of New Jersey and Orange County while chilling to a glass of wine.

Tara had stayed at the hospital because she had gotten another call from Josh, and she was afraid to go home, and she didn't want to bother Jax or Clair. Candy was in bad shape at Jax's still knocked out and then in Lodi her fiance had no idea why she wasn't home yet since she told him that she was working the day shift.


	12. Chapter 12

Clair awoke the next day feeling peaceful, but missing her husband terribly. She was navigating a new life with a new family that she barely knew, and her husband was constantly on the road.

Meanwhile at St. Thomas Tara had gotten off of work and she went to the nursery to check on Abel and she saw Jax with him. Smiling she walked up to him. "Hey baby." she said.

"Hey Tara." said Jax kissing her. "Little man is doing so much better thanks to you and Dr. Namid. You are miracle workers." he added.

"I'm glad. Jax do you think you could give me a ride home?" Tara asked.

"What's going on?" asked Jax.

"I haven't been entirely honest with you. I got with the wrong guy in Chicago. He got violet and jealous with me and I tried to end it, and he started stalking me. I think he is here in Charming. It's Agent Khon who is ATF, and he is after the club to get back at me. He found out about my past with me, and is using it against me while trying to get ahead in his career, and manipulate me into getting back with his abusive ass." Tara finally confessed.

"I'll handle that son of a bitch. I've got you babe." said Jax. "I'll give you a ride home." said Jax.

While things seemed peaceful in Charming it was the total opposite in Lodi. The President of the Grim Bastards MC TO Cross tried his Ol Lady's cell once again and there was no answer. He called her work and her boss Wayne said that he hadn't heard from her.

Now he was on edge and ready to kill. Yes the Grim Bastards weren't that much outlaw. Dope as in pot, along with legal brothels were the only thing they were into besides bikes and brotherhood. Long story short they were in the dope and pussy game. And they also protected the prostitutes that were willing to be prostitutes and instead of them getting a pimp, the girls paid for protection to stay independent and the bastards made sure no one stepped out of line. They did do protection runs from time to time for different trucking companies in the area or were security at events and concerts. They walked the line.

~Charming~

Jax had Tara on the back of his bike and he drove her to her dad's house so she could get some rest before she worked another night shift. Pulling into the driveway Jax turned to Tara. "Think that's Khone following us?" he asked.

"What?" Tara asked.

"Compact about a block away." said Jax.

"Shit! It might be because I cannot think of anyone else who could be following us." said Tara.

"I'm gonna take care of this fucker right now." said Jax as he began to walk away.

"Don't! Jax please, he's dangerous." Tara pleaded scared for him.

"Go inside and lock the door. I'll be right back." said Jax as he went down the block. Taking out his Kbar he put it threw the radiator causing it to start smoking as steam came out.

"Vandalism, deadly weapon thats six months in county asshole!" said the cocky guy Jax figured out was indeed Joshua Khon.

"Violating a restraining order, you'll be in the cell next to me. Did ATF school teach you how to suck dick or take it up the ass? Stay the fuck away from Tara because she wants nothing more to do with you and she's mine. Or otherwise you'll be the one I put my knife through." said Jax.

"Are you threatening a federal agent? Is that what I'm hearing?" Josh asked..

"I'm threatening you. Tara is with me now so stay the fuck away from her. This is my last fucking warning." Waliking back to the hosue Jax decided to have Tara stay at his apartment until Josh could be dealt with. He love her and he wasn't about to let her get hurt. Besides his brother and sister in law's apartment was next door and Clair could look after her and check in. Plus it was the safest place in town beside the police station.

"Jax." said Tara as he knocked on her door, she opened it for him.

"Pack a bag. You are going to stay at my apartment at the clubhouse until this Khon shit is taken care of. Please it's the safest place, and you'll have a ride to and from work. " said Jax.

"Okay." said Tara as Jax pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionatly.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I love you." said Jax.

"I love you too Jax." said Tara as she kissed him back and then went into her bedroom to pack a bag. Getting back on his bike they headed to the clubhouse. Showing Tara where his apartment was and then pointed out Clair and Happy's apartment he gave her his key and went into the chapel because they called church.

~Chapel~

"Okay guys we have Happy in Tacoma, but he is coming back today sometime, maybe tomorrow depending on what shit is going down. Our current problem is we are fifty grand out of the 200k to Mceevy or we are going to lose the Irish pipeline.

"Okay my niece offered to pay for it all, but I couldn't let her. Thats my niece and I don't want the club to take advantage of her. She already did three quarters of it with the bet." said Tig.

"Okay last resort we'll take Happy's Ol Lady up on her offer to pay all of it after she shelled out most via the bet. What else?" Clay asked.

"Well we can shake down those who owe us and they buys us ten grand." said Bobby.

"We have one more person. Luanne the Porn Queen." said Clay as Otto jumped up and hit the table with both of his hands.

"BACK OFF. I'M NOT LETTING YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY WIFE EITHER!" he exploded.

"Otto chill we'll pay her back with interest." said Clay.

"Twenty, and make that five precent interest. Though have Gemma give her the massage. It has to be on Ol Lady to another to keep the feds off our asses." said Otto.

"Done. Also Tig, you and Otto I'm not trying to take advantage of the women I'm just desperat not to lose the Irish pipeline. So with the ten after the twenty that's thirty so we just need to come up with twenty by the end of the day. You guys work on that." said Clay.

"I got some good news, and other news. Khon is stalking Tara again so she is staying in my apartment next to Happy and Clair's apartment. So until we take care of him that is where Tara is going to be staying. Second Abel gets out of the toaster today" said Jax smiling at the last part.

"You get to hold your son!" Tig said all excited for him.

"Well that's one good thing that's happening today and I'll plug into Unser about how to deal with this shithead Khon." said Clay. "Meeting ajourned." he added slamming down the gavel.  
=====================================================================================  
Pulling her truck into the driveway of her brother in law's house Clair had gone to Stockton and did some shopping for her husband's nephew, and she loved family and yes maybe Abel was going to be a very spoiled baby, but she didn't care. She already loved the kid. Though it hurt that she couldnt have one of her own. Spoiling her nephew helped.

Getting out of her truck she opened the back driver's side door and grabbed several bags, and walked up to the door and used the key that Jax had made for her and Happy, and used it to unlock the door.

She waved as Gemma pulled up in her coupe and got out of the car. "How are you doing baby?" she asked.

"Shopping trip to Stockton. Abel isn't going to want for nothing." said Clair.

"You are a sweetheart, and I love you like a daughter. Come on lets get all of this into Abel's room." said Gemma. The two walked in smiling and laughing and she liked Gemma. She shot it straight and she was the what you saw was what you got. Plus she said how it was straight out so there was no bullshit with her.

Walking into Abel's room Gemma stepped into something what. "What the fuck?"

"The room has been trashed." Clair was about to say something else when she heard a groan and a moan just as Gemma saw a bunch of pictures of Jax and Tara, and Josh and Tara on the wall. Plus there was a message that says that Tara was mine and mine only from Khon.

"Stupid son of a bitch." Gemma said pulling out her phone and calling Jax as ther was another moan.

"You hear that?" Clair asked carefully walking around the room before seeing a hurt Candy Elgee on the floor in a corner in her police uniform. "Shit! Candy!" Clair remembered how Candy was supporting her as she was having a mental break due to her past when Clay and Gemma were having it out in the station. "Who did this? Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think I have a concussion. I can barely move. It was Khon who did this. i saw him break in and went to arrest him when he hit me with his gun and then knocked me to the floor. I knew something was off about him so I went with it. Ow." Candy moaned.

"This is assault with a deadly weapon on an officer. That's major felony. Here I'll help you up. Can you move? I guess that fucker hurt you pretty bad since you cannot move and couldn't get out of here last night." said Clair.

"Taddarious is probably worried,and I was supposed to work second shift today eleven to eleven." Candy moaned.

"I'll call Hale and Unser and drive you to the hospital. You are such a sweet person, and I want to be there for you." said Clair.

"Go take her to the hospital. I'll call Jax and have him see this. It's that bitch Tara's fault." said Gemma.

"No it's that psycho's fault." said Clair. Helping Candy into her truck she drove off to St. Thomas while Gemma called Jax.  
======================================================================================  
Candy was pretty hurt and she was going to be in the hospital for a couple nights and she said that she was going to press charges or her fiance would end up killing him. TO spent most of his time by her bedside while she recovered.

Khon was caught and had so many charges on him he was gong to get all of them back in Chicago. Even yet another assault when he stabbed Jax in the leg and Jax pushed him through a plate glass window at the Barber shop. Floyd said that Khon started it and Jax finished it.  
======================================================================================  
Jax and Opie came across a wreck with a gas truck that was Oswald's and it seemed like some Nords wanted to run himn off the road. They took off and they found out where the driver was buying from which was up in Pope. Jax took the truck and sold it to Unser for twenty k leaving them flush for the Irish. Those were his words.

Then he went to the hospital where he met up with his mom and sister in law. She had been spending most of the day with Candy, but her fiance showed up and she was now resting so now she came to hold her nephew.

When Abel was put in her arms Clair openly cried as she cuddled him. The fact she couldn't have kids herself, and the fact that he was getting so big and so strong. It was happy and sad tears. Jax wrapped his arms around her and Tara smiled and Gemma just was unsure about Tara, but loved the brother/sister relationship Jax had with Clair.

"Okay she was feuding with Jennifer Teller because she blamed her for John's death, and Clair was her daughter's roommate in college and before the Vegas night they lived together in California, Jennifer kept her issues with Gemma private unless the two were face to face.

While everyone was loving on Abel Khon had escaped and went right back to Tara's house, and then Clair's only cousin on her dad's side decided to go rogue and go after two of his dad's enemies. Darby, and Clay. He botched both and Cameron Hayes got shot, and one of Darby's guys was killed along with a hoe of theirs.


	13. Chapter 13

Clair stayed at the hospital with Gemma and just spent time with Abel while Jax helped Clay get Cameron Hayes into the chapel. It was like no one knew what was going on. Chibs told Jax to go over to Tara's to get some medical supplies. Little did anyone of them know that not only Khon was in the house, but Tara's father was in town also to check on his only child.

"Tara thanks for the medical supplies. Do you want to come to the apartment and stay there just in case?" Jax asked.

"I would, but I have so much cleaning and laundry that I need to catch up on. Otherwise I would come and stay at your apartment." said Tara.

"I love you." said Jax embracing her. Meanwhile Jimmy was hiding in the shadows and feeling like a total ass. Yes he had a wife and a stepdaughter, but this was his only daughter. He made a mistake ten years ago by threatening her and Jax. They had that love he wished Fiona and himself had.

Jax had left and Tara's father was deep in his own thoughts. He hated his wife's husband, and he wished that he could get Fiona to see that he was better for her since she was second generation IRA and he was high ranking in the organization. Plus his pride got in the way when he slashed Fillip's face.

Taking out his flask that was filled with Jamison he took a long drink and was trying to figure out when to reveal to his daughter that he was in her house. Though Khon had broken in, but he didn't know shit about Tara's father nor the fact that someone else would bust in on the party.

~Clubhouse~

"I got the supplies. Clair is with mom at the hospital with Abel." said Jax.

"I'm so glad my niece is safe." said Tig feeling a bit better. Clay felt for his best friend and right hand. if he had a daughter or a niece from his twin sibling he'd be freaking out also.

"I got the slug!" Juice yelled.

"Shit this is way beyond my wheelhouse! Fuck!" Chibs cursed trying to remove the slugs.

======================================================================================

As Gemma and Clair were leaving the clubhouse in seprate cars Clair got a text to go by Tara's and ask her to come help. She replied okay and then proceeded to head over to the young doctor's while Gemma went to the clubhouse.

At the club they wrere trying to get Cameron stablized and then Unser came to talk to them and it turned out that someone went after Darby and Clay so Clay said lets hash it out in Unser's cage. Wayne said okay as long as no major damage would happen.

======================================================================================

Tara had settled down after Jax left, then suddenly she found herself undressed and on the bed under Khon. Instead of talking to her he had slipped something in her fountian drink. Okay she went into the bathroom to pee and that quick it happned. Her posessive psycho ex capitalized on her.

"I love you and you are going to love me again." Josh Khon whispered as he sank into her and began moving in and out of her.

"I don't fecking think so arsehole!" Jimmy couldn't handle it seeing what that prick was doing t his only blood and shot him in cold blood. Tara screamed as she covered herself up. "I'm so sorry love. I regret taking Jax from ya all those years ago. He loves you dall and I want that for you. Nothing about me." Jimmiy left then. Grabbing the phone Tara called Jax.

Why was her father there? She didn't get it at all, but he did save her from Khon, sort of. He allowed his own daughter to be raped before he stepped in and shot him.

======================================================================================

Clair had a key to Tara's dad's house so she let herself in. Jax had given it to her.. She gasped a she saw Tara naked and then seeing the body on the floor. "What the fuck happened?" she asked.

"Khon raped me, but my dad saved me. Only Gemma knows who my dad is, my dad shot Khon because he couldn't take what he was doing to me. This is the second time Khon ever. Before was in Chicago." said Tara. Clair was not only in shock, but pissed off. Who the hell did Khon think he was. Sick bastard. Though since Tara was her husband's sister in law she had to protect her. Well not only that she wanted to be there for the family so she gave out advice.

"Okay you had a gun hidden and then you shot him in self defesne. Your dad never gets mentioned to the police or Jax." said Clair thinking on her feet. She knew about the club and the guns, but knew Tara was scared so she gave Tara the cover story.

"No police. I can't do that again. Please. I called Jax." said Tara as Jax walked in.

"Sheesh what the fuck happened?" he asked.

"Fucking Khon He raped her. Fucking piece of shit!" said Clair. She hated child abusers and rapsits and would stand trial and go to jail for beating someone's ass over it.

"Jax Frank isn't my father. Jimmy is. I don't want to talk about it, but while you were Indian Hills I confided in your mom. It's confusing." said Tara.

"Who the fuck is Jimmy?" asked Clair.

"My mom was in Irland and met this high ranking IRA member named Jimmy O'Phelan. They had a a passionat relationship, but she left and I guess that was when he went after the Larkins. I don't know shit about that." said Tara.

"FUCK TARA! IRA! IRISH REPUBLICAN ARMY! NOW JIMMY KILLED KHON! FUCK! I CANNOT HANDLE THIS!" Clair exploded.

"Don't blame me. I cannot help who my parents are!" Tara fired back. Jax had enough information to do what he needed to do. He had to get the two back on the same page. Clair was his sister in law and his cousin Veronica's best friend and college roommate.

"Alright Clair take Tara to the club house. We really need her help and I'll take care of Khon." said Jax. "Look nothing will come back on any of us. Just trust me. he added.

"Come on I'll stand up against Gemma. I got you. You may be a couple years older than me, but I consider you as a sister so I got your back." said Clair. "Though we should stop at the pharmacy for the morning after pill." she added.

"Go I'll handle Khon's body." said Jax as Clair put an arm around Clair as her prepay rang.

Grabbing it she answered the phone as she helped Tara get dressed. "Yes hello." she said.

"What's going on Clair?" asked Happy on the other end.

"A whole lot of shit going on. We'll talk in our apartment when you get here. I don't want to get into it on the phone." said Clair.

"Are you safe?" Happy asked.

"Yes at the moment I am. I'm at Tara's with her and Jax. Tara and I are about to go back to the clubhouse." said Clair.

"You got your piece?" asked Happy.

"Yes. Listen if I ever get to the point I don't feel safe I'll go stay with your Aunt Jennifer since her daughter Veronica is my best friend, or I'll go stay with my dad's sister." said Clair.

"I worry about you since I'm always on the road even though I'm patched with SAMCRO. I love you." said Happy.

"I love you to. You got to me." said Clair.

"I'll see you in a few hours. Be safe." said Happy hanging up.

"Wow Happy. I just cannot believe how different Jax, and Happy are even though they are both John Teller's sons. Thomas was like in the middle of the two and it broke everyone's heart when he died." said Tara as she put on a navy blue velour track suit hoodie with a dark brown tank top underneath since Josh really hurt her before Jimmy shot his ass. "He scares me to be honest. I mean he is known as the Tacoma Killa." she added.

"Happy is a loyal club member, but he would never hurt a woman unless she is a threat to the club, but he has to be a hundred percent sure. He has a sensitive side." said Jax.

"Jax is right Happy Lowman Teller is sensitive inside. When I got out of the shower and was fighting our marriage he sat me down and took my hair brush and brushed the tangles out of my hair, and he coaxed me to tell him about Austin. My ex who took away my ability to have children." said Clair.

"Man unless we are with the Tellers we have shitty tastes in men." said Tara.

"Come on lets go before Gemma gets pissed." said Clair. Tara just nodded and followed Clair out to her truck she got shipped from Nashville.

======================================================================================

A bit later they pulled up to the clubhouse and of course mama Gemma was ready to great them.

"Where the fuck have you been? Where is Jax?" she asked.

"Gemma calm it down. Khon came after Tara and I guess her dad broke into her house and killed him and he left. Jax and taking care of Khon." said Clair.

"Fuck this is bad. Don't tell Chibs. Listen the Irishman nees you. We'll talk abou this later. Clair you help." Walking into the room Gemma wakes up Cameron. "Hey wake up. We have a doc and she's a friend of the club, she'll fix you right up." she said.

"Ah shit. How do I look?' Cameron asked.

"Well it looks like you got shot. Gemma give him this. It's Vicrosylinna and it' will kill anything. Give him two now and one every four hours." said Tara as she prepared a pain killer and antibiotic combo that she gave him a shot of.

"Ow shite! You Irish?" Cameron asked.

"Half." Tara answered honestly.

"Listen we have a problem. Mikey was beat ta death by Brennan. He's threatening to take us all down since he's port authority. You got to take him out." said Cameron.

"Okay Clair you stuff this as soon as...," Tara didn't know his name.

"Juice or Jaun Carlos. Call him Juice." said Gemma as Juice was in his own world.

"Take him out? Does that mean kill him?" Juice asked.

"It's my husband's version of take him out, not dinner and a movie." said Clair.

"Anyway Clair you plug it as soon as Juice removes his hand, and I'll clamp it. Ready? One, two, three!" A waterfull of blood was shooting up in the air as soon as Juice removed his finger and Clair stuffed everything down to plug the hole and Tara clamped it shut.

"Holy shit! Can i wash up now?" asked Juice.

"Yea go ahead. Hey you did a good job. You helped save his life." said Tara.

"Thanks." said Juice walking off to get cleaned up.

"That was very sweet. He's not used to getting positive feedback. Meanwhile Clair walked over to the bar and poured herself two shots of Jack Daniels and threw them back.

"Hey could we talk a minute?" Otto asked the young woman who was married to the Tacoma Killa.

"Ummmm sure what's going on?" Clair asked.

"How much do you trust Clay?" Otto asked.

"I hardly know him, but something is off about him, and I've only told Happy this." said Clair.

"Good keep your gaurd up. Listen I suspect that he killed your father in law. If I had proof Clay would be kicked out of the club, or I would be doing life in Stockton for murder. Gemma might have been invloved so I don't really want Luanne hanging out with her." said Otto.

Clair was taken aback. Why was Otto saying all this stuff to her, and lets not forget that Luanne is Gemma's best friend. Maybe she should proceed with caution with Gemma and Clay, and just not say anything to Happy or Jax. She didn't need to start a war. Shit what blood relative should she talk to in confidence? Her mom's twin Alex or her dad's half sister Diana?

Clair went into her apartment she shared with her husband for a quick shower. Happy showed up with her and then got into the shower with her for a quicky and then there was Church. Little did Clair know what was about to happen because of her cousin's going rogue fuck up.

She came out just as they got out of church and the party started going on. She spent all night with Happy and Tig before Happy was ready to head back to their apartment and spend most of the night making love.

=====================================================================================

Clair groaned as she awoke the next day. Happy was sound asleep, but she was hung over and was in desperat need of a cup of coffee. Throwing on a pair of teal silk pajama bottoms and a matching cami she walked into the main hall and proceeded into the kitchen.

"Morning." Clair said to Gemma and Tara.

"Morning." said Gemma. I was just about to ask Tara if she was getting back together with my son." she added.

"I'm not up for a fight. Too tired." said Tara.

"No fight. I just want to know what's going on with you and Jax. Clearly you are not one of them." said Gemma gesturing toward the crow eater passed out everywhere.

"I would hope not." said Tara.

"So what happens now? You become Jax's Ol Lady and you are taking care of bullet wounds at night and operating on kids during the day."s aid Gemma.

"Gemma lay off, and stop trying to split Jax and Tara up." Clair had to say.

"We'll work it out, and thanks Clair said Tara.

"Okay I get Clair because she was forced into it, but you and Jax are a bad idea and someone better start thinking before someone gets hurt." said Gemma.

"Leave my little brother and Tara alone Gemma. My wife is right. Back the fuck off! Sorry I'm not gonna be as nice about it." said Happy walking in wearing jeans and nothing else.

Gemma left the room, and Clair hugged Tara. She was rooting for her, and her brother in law's relationship. "Hey you got me, and Happy rooting for you and Jax. Fuck that bitch." said Clair causing Happy's eyes to widen. He had no idea what Otto had said to her nor the conversation that Otto suspected Clay killing Happy and Jax's father.

"Happy Church!" Tig yelled. Now it was time to get ready to take out Alveraz's VP for going rogue and fucking up big time. Cameron was fine and he was taken to the cabin. Though The Oakland Mayan VP wasn't the only target about to be taken out. Brennan Heffner, and it was Bobby, Jax, and Opie.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'll do this. It will be perfect." said Happy.

"Happy you are SAMCRO and like Clay said it has to be. I'll do it." said Herman Kozik the SAA of Tacoma.

"Kozik is right Happy. It has to be an outside charter and you are SAMCRO that's loaned out to Tacoma when they need you." said Clay.

"If Kozik doesn't fuck it up first." Tig threw out.

"Fuck off Trager!" Kozik shot back.

"Alright alright enough. Kozik handles this. Also all of the rest of you settle your disputes with the Mayans." said Clay as he banged the gavel.

=====================================================================================

Marcus and Easi walked through a park in Oakland talking. Easi decided to take his cousin's advice, his mom's brother's daughter, about being honest with his dad and letting out his feelings about how he feels like didn't feell good enough.

"What's on your mind son?" Marcus asked.

"I am very greatful that you made me VP, but I have felt like I'm not good enough. I feel like such a fuck up. Because of my self doubt I started snorting cocain, and shooting meth. I'm so sorry pop. That was what made me go rouge and act out." said Marcus.

"I love you son." said Marcus as a masked man came running through the park and shooting. His aime good enough that he didn't hit any innocents. Only Easi in the heart killing him instantly. The man ran out of the park and into the woods while Marcus started crying. Though he knew what really went down and was going to deliver the information when no one was around.

======================================================================================

Clair was pissed. Ready to knock the shit out of someone over the line pissed off. She had just gotten off the phone with her dad's sister who was crying hysterically with grief and anger. Now she was in the clubhouse gym beating the shit out of the punching bag. Headphones in her ear blasting Hit em Up by 2pac. Limp Biscuit's Break Stuff was next on her playlist since that was how she felt.

"Clair. Clair. CLAIR!' Happy yelled getting his wife's attention.

"WHAT!" she yelled at her husband.

"What is going on? Calm down." said Happy wrapping his strong arms around her.

"My dad's brother in law is a fucking prick. Why the fuck would he allow his own son to be taken out? IT'S FUCKING BULL FUCKING SHIT! He told me that he was feeling like he wasn't good enough so now he gets killed because of his father? What the FUCK!' Clair hit the punching bag again.

"He fucked up. I know you don't know much about club life, but he brought it on himself. He was was the one who almost killed Clay and and shot Cameron Hayes. Club life ain't no joke." said Happy.

"Yea but it's his son. His only fucking child. Shouldn't that mean something? Shit if this life is so brutal maybe I should go back to Nashville or move in with my college roommate." said Clair.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU FUCKING GO ANYWHERE! I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU, BUT THE MAYAN VP TRIED TO KILL CLAY SO HE GOT HE MAYAN VERSION OF MR. MAYHEM!' Happy exploded.

"I don't fuckin trust Clay as far as I can throw him. Maybe he should have gotten killed. Piney, Chibs or Otto would have been better as President!' said Clair.

"It's done and over with Kozik was the one who took out Easi Alveraz." Happy and Clair had full disclosure, and no matter what they told one another everything. Clair even told him the conversation she had with Otto, but Happy was level headed enough to just store it and put it away for later. Jax would be the one to flip out and go off half cocked. Tig was the same way. Happy was cold, calculated, and he thought before he acted. Plus he was a planner. He planned things out and thought of the big picture.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOUR BEST FUCKING FRIEND KILL MY COUSIN!'' Clair exploded punching her husband in the face before hitting him again.

"Alright that's two hits I let slide. Don't fucking do it again and this was a club decision. Don't fucking hit me again." said Happy. Clair swung again and Happy grabbed her wrist before it could connect. "I said fucking stop!'

Clair just stared up at him panting in her workout gear. Caprie pants and a tank top, and she was all sweaty that turned him on and the fact that she wasn't afraid of him nor afraid to stand up to him turned him on. Happy was a sexual man and every woman he's been with said he wsa good. Even sweetbutts and croweaters. It was always good with him.

Clair felt herself getting wet at his eyes, and well seeing he was getting hard, well it was all over for her. Shoving him into the wall she slapped him accross the face and he grabbed her and kissed her. Clair kissed back and seconds later they were on the bench press bench with Happy moving in and out of her while Clair was moaning, and screaming in pure pleasure.

Okay Happy made a dick move and used sex to make Clair forget about what Herman Kozik did to her cousin via Marcus Alveraz's approval. He just wanted his wife to calm down, and that, along with the talk worked.

================================================================================

Cherry, Clair, and Gemma were in the grocery store buying supplies when Cherry turned to them. " I have to tell you something. Clair knows because she was there when I confessed this. I'm married." she confessed.

"What?" Gemma asked.

"Let her talk. Trust me." said Clair.

"I worry about going to jail because I got so sick of the sadistic assohole that I took everything. The dog, who is Cherry, and I'm Rita. I like Cherry better, and the car. I thought about burning down the condo we lived in, but I decided I'd rather have grand theft than arson." said Cherry.

"Wait a minute you guys were married, and then you took the car and left? Was he abusive? Community property laws will help you out." said Clair. " Besides if he was abusive it was your right to take the car unless a prenup says otherwise." she added.

"What if I get jail time for grand theft though? Also what about Kip? Things are going so good. Okay I get the comunity property clause. I'm just afraid." said Cherry. "Oh it's Rita. I like our dog's name Cherry better. What should I do?" Cherry asked.

"Tell Kip the truth. Another thing the ATF have nothing. They are just trying to rattle us to get us to say something." said Gemma. "If anything tell them all you do is pour beers and suck dick." she added.

"And here it the bitch and her lapdog." said Clair as Stahl and a couple ATF agents walked into the grocery store while they were all shopping and getting food and booze for the clubhouse. Clair grabbed four five liter boxes of Franzia. One Pinot Flavor, one Pinot Grigio flavor, and the other two Chardonnay. Gemma gave her a look. "What I enjoy my wine. That's my go to drink. On occasion I'll have a Miller Lite beer or two, and as for as hard liqour drinks I like my Long Island Iced Tea's, Jack and Cokes, Screwdriver's, and Vodka Cranberry's." she added.

"This looks interesting. Talking to the queen bee about your alcohol problem." Stahl said just to get a rise out of Clair Teller.

"I'm sorry is the stick lodged too for up your ass to be an actual person?" Clair fired back.

"So Rita Marie Dawson who is wanted for grand theft auto. I guess you are leanring how to get by from Queen Gemma here. I have to put you under arrest." said June Stahl.

"Well it was my husband's car and I only took it because I needed to get away from him because he was psychally, mentally, verbally, and emotionally abusive to me. It's all in the charts at Las Vegas Metro Hospital if you want to take a look. Another thing community property so it's not grand theft." said Cherry sticking up for herself. "As for the club all I know is I have never seen anything illegal and I suck dick, and pour beers, and serve shots of Jack." said Cherry.

"And you Gemma are you teaching this other one. I mean she is the wife to the one son that John had before he met you. Just think if his mother didn't like Bakersfield so much Maria woudl be the SAMCRO Queen and not you." Stahl said once again trying to get a rise because she couldn't take in Cherry for the new information that she told her. Plus it would be very easy to verify.

"You know Cherry could teach you how to give a good hummer. Also how about you unstrap yourself. It's fun being a girl." said Gemma.

"I see. Oh lets see Clair Stevenson Teller. I guess you got a bit too wild and ended up being married to the Sons enforcer Happy Lowman Teller. You tried to get out of it, but I guess he seduced you into staying. He's dangerous and you need to get away for him. Though i guess since your mother's maiden name is Trager you feel safe with with your mom's twin brother. Even though he is a psycho. Oh are you trying to run from your ex Anthony Weston. I can tell him where you are. Also with your money you can live anywhere, but you are with your husband and the trashy bikers." said Stahl. "What does Gemma think about you being Happy's wife and not Jax's. I know she hates Tara." she added.

"You know what? I find this shit hilarious. You have nothing so you try to stir shit up to get us all fighting, but guess what. I'm on to you and I know Gemma is too. Yes I wanted to leave, but my husband showed me what a good man and good husband he was so I stayed. You can't even keep a man from what I've heard." said Clair as Gemma laughed. "Also I'm no alcoholic. Wine is just may favorite go to drink." she added.

"Wow Miss Teller is bitchy. What about you? I'm sure you have alot telll me." Stahl said to Gemma.

"I'm just a mother and a wife sweetheart. Though you need to take the dick out of you. It's fun being a girl. You tried Clair, Cherry, and myself and you don't have shit so just fuck off." said Gemma. Stahl and her agent left and Gemma hugged Clair and Cherry. She was proud of the two younger women who stayed strong and stood up to that bitch even though she tried to bring shit out of the closets. Cherry only had skeletons and well Clair was so honest with her husband he knew it all.  
======================================================================================

"CHURCH!" Clay yelled after getting a call from Gemma telling him that when Clair, Cherry, and her were at the story they got a shake down by that ATF bitch Stahl. Clay wanted to get everything together to figure out what to do next.

Otto, Jax, Tig, Piney, Opie, Juice, Chibs, Bobby, Happy, and the prospect Half Sack were all at the table. That ATF bitch went after Tara, Donna, Gemma, Cherry, and Clair. She tried to get Luanne, but she was running her porn studio straight and the only thing that was found was lube and toys so she was in the clear. Otto was on his wife's ass all the time about keeping the business he helped her build was on the straight and narrow.

"So Stahl tried to get alll of our women. What we need to do is try to find something on her to use. Our Lady's dont have shit to give her." said Clay.

"Anything the bitch might have is in the Charming Police department. I say we cause some sort of distraction. Get some evidence against the bitch, and turn it over. Boom her career is over and she doesn't have shit to her name." said Happy. He was always the thinking and thought things out before acting irrationally. Yes he was told who to kill and when to kill, but he always thought it out and if he thought his president was wrong he told him flat out. Happy wasn't just a toy. He was the oldest son to the founding member of the club. He did what was best for the club and not what Clay wanted.

"Do it." Clay snarled. He was in a fucked up place. Happy wasn't one to mess with. He was loyal to the club, and fucking lethal, but if he knew that he ordered that truck driver to hit his father head on he would die slowly and painfully. So he picked his battles and kept them club related. Gemma didn't even know it. She had the best pussy. Though she was in his control and he would beat the living shit out of her if she stepped over the line. "Dagum ATF Bitch." he swore. "THAT DAMN FUCKING BITCH!" he ranted hitting the table in frustration

All of the Sons filed out to plan on how to distract the Charming Police force so they could break in to get shit on Stahl to get he bitch to go away.  
======================================================================================  
The sons had came up with starting a bar fight in the Dogg and Jax and Opie were the ones to break into the station after the cops left. Though the only thing they could find that could potentally ruin Stahl was the fact that they caught David Hale face down in her shit. Heading back they began planning what to do next, and that was smuggling the Irishman out of the country to Canada.

The next day Happy had volunteered and Clay tried to give him some cash, but Happy handed it back. "No Clay it's my gift to the club. Say my ma is real sick, and in a home in Bakersfield. I wanted to go lighter on club stuff so my wife and I could spend more time with her." said Happy.

"I'll see what I can do." said Clay playing nice. He was afraid of the Tacoma killa that was for sure, and if he ever found out the truth Clay knew that he would be killed and tortured in the most horrible way possible. Happy was a stone cold killer. An unholey one. The two sons hugged and Unser made a comment.

"Seem's like a nice fella." Jax, and Clay joked on their whiskey that they had just taken a shot of and everyone else gave Unser a what the fuck look as Happy left to pick up Cameron Hayes from the cabin.

======================================================================================

Clair was laying out in a hot pink string bikini drinking a Carona by her father's sister's pool. She neeeded to get away and she figured spending some time with her aunt would do her good. That was the worst fight her and Happy had, and she couldn't believe she went right to the physcial. Especially after what Weston did to her and how abusive he was.

Though she was pissed. It was like something flipped in her after she found out about her cousin and she had gone to the gym to take it out on the punching bag, but her husband had to intervene, and well angry hits turned into hot angry sex in the gym after the husband and wife show down.

Donna had come with and her best friend Veronica drove over since she lived in the area also. Veronica nor Diana cared about the rivalry with their significant others. it was their shit and theirs alone and Veronica wanted to have a relationship with all of Clair's remaining family because the two of them were like Lucille and Eithel at UT Nashville, and even in Maibu California.

Donna just needed to get away after getting grilled by Agent Stahl so when Clair invited her to come to Oakland for the day and just hang out, and bring the kids so they could swim in the pool while the adults talked she jumped at the opportunity to do so.

Diana was almost ready to pop at eight months so she was just sipping a water, and resting on one of the chase lounges getting to know two of the women in her only niece's life. It was peaceful.

"So how you are doing?" Diana asked her niece.

"I should be asking you Aunt Diana." said Clair.

"As of now we are not talking much, and he's sleeping on the couch. Thus to say he is in the dog house. I get his point, but then again as a mother I feel like I was betrayed by my own husband and to be honest I wanna shoot him. So as of now we are taking a slight break to regroup." said Diana.

"Club fucks everything up. I told Harry that he either needs to stay away and earn straight or I'm taking the kids and leaving. I know that the club is Harry's life, but he was in jail for five years and I don't want to see it again." said Donna.

"I don't know much about club life at all. I'm a total novice about it all, and I'm just learning on my feet as I go. My husband is gone all the time and I'm always at our apartment by myself so I'm trying to just be as busy as I can. Like today I thought how about I drive over to dad's sister's and just hang out with her. I have my mom's twin, but,,,," Clair trailed off.

"Sometimes you just need a woman to talk to. Men just don't get it most of the time." said Veronica. "I talk to my mom about everything and she tells me everlything. We are close." she added.

"It was the same with my mom. She was my rock when I came back to Nashville a broken woman. She picked me up in her Escalade at Nashville International Airport and just cried seeing all the bruises, and then she cried again when I told her that I was beat so bad by my ex I couldn't ever have children. She got me into counseling, had threatened to call her brother to go over and beat the prick's ass. Dad was just the calm cool soothing father who just welcomed me home with open arms." said Clair.

"He's a piece of shit and like I said you could have come to me. My dad would have done something and so would Laroy. At th very least you would be protect, and my mom would have been there for you to support you." said Veronica.

"You could have called me also sweetheart. You didn't have to get on that plane hurt because we would have taken you back here to get you away from the prick." said Diana.

"What happened?" Donna asked.

"After college I came to Cali for a bit. I lived with Veroncia over here in Malibu, and I had a job I liked and well I was just enjoying myself. Then I met my ex. He sucked me in and then it was like something switched and he changed and became an abusive asshole. He hated Veronica because he hated that Veronica was biracial and hated the fact that my aunt was biracial, and forbade me to stay away from them. Sorry I wasnt going to walk away from my dad's sister nor my best friend. One day Veronica and I went out and when we came back Austin really did a number on me, and because of that I cannot have kids. I lost my unterus." said Clair.

"Oh sweetie." said Donna hugging her. "I'm so sorry." Nothing else was said about it since kids were around. Clair wanted to get into the fact on how she got physical and regretted it because of her past. Though she didn't want Opie's kids to overhear.

After a relaxing afternoon Veronica went home and Clair and Donna went back to Charming. After hugging Donna after dropping her, and the kids off at home she drove back to her and Happy's apartment. Little did anyone know what was going to happen at the Winston house in the wee hours of the morning.


	15. Chapter 15

Clair went to bed that night feeling peaceful. It totally helped getting out for the day and talking to the one family member, her dad's sister, who knew what she was feeling what what she was going through at the moment. Plus she got closer with Donna, and with Donna so on the fence about the club she needed just to get out for a bit to regroup.

Ellie and Kenny loved Aunt Diana's pool and the two swam the entire time the adults were laying out and visiting with one another.

Clair had fallen asleep in her husband's arm after a round of love making. They didn't talk about her getting physical with him, but he never brought it up. Though he was no stranger to throwing hands in the ring with whatever brother pissed him off at the time. Though he would never ever lay a hand on a woman unless he was in danger aka his life was on the line, and it was kill or be killed.

The next morning she woke up in her husband's arms and the two made love once again, and as the two were laying in post orgasmic bliss when Clair brought it up. "Happy I'm so sorry I hit you yesterday. It was so wrong of me. I was just pissed off, and you know the reasons why, and I just lot my shit after you tried to get in between me in the punching bag." she said.

Happy leaned over and held her passionatly kissing her on the lips. "I understand baby. You were stressed and you totally lost it. You are not abusive. You just boiled over because of shit that's not your fault. I know that once again your past is bothering you, but trust me. If you were out of line I would be the first to say something and verbally put you in your place." he added.

"I'm sorry, and I love you." said Clair.

"I love you too Clair Teller, my beautiful wife." said Happy as the husband and wife began making love once again.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Happy was on the phone with Lee, President of the Tacoma Charter, Clair was playing pool with Tig, Chibs, and Bobby were at the bar, Gemma was on her laptop, and Clay walked out of the chapel.

"Well Stahl tried to get us all, but she didn't, and it looks like she has nothing so she has to go home. We are free of the ATF ladies and germs!" said Clay as they all cheered.

"Well now that you are in a good mood I want you take a look at this for Jax's house." said Gemma.

"What the the fuck? The prospect can do this for alot less." said Clay.

"Abel is going to be home in few days, and I want it all good for him." said Gemma.

"CLAY COPS!" Juice yelled slamming his laptop shut as the door was kicked in and agents stormed in pushing everyone on the ground. Clair hit the ground in order to avoide confrontation, and to show she was cooperating.

Stahl walked in with a smirk on her face as she grabbing Bobby slamming his face on the table. "Robert Munson you are under arrest for the murder of Brennan Hefner." she said.

"WHO?" Bobby faked not knowing who the hell she was talking about. Clay was the first person to talk.

"I'll call Rosen. You just sit tight Bobby!" said Clay as Stahl kicked him.

"HEY, WHAT THE FUCK!" Clair yelled as she got kicked, and then Gemma yelled out.

"FUCKING BITCH!" she yelled as Stahl kicked her too.

"Manners darlings manners." said Stahl leaving with the other agents.

"Cock sucking fucking bitch!" Otto ranted. Clair got up and walked over to Gemma to help her up. Despite what all she had heard and seen about the matriarce she felt the need to help the older woman out. She got the life she had stumbled into, and besides her dad's sister she needed a mother figure. Luanne would have been fine, but she didn't have any kids.

"CHAPEL NOW!" Clay hollored across the room. All the sons went inside, with Happy pausing to embrace his wife giving her a passionat kiss on the lips. Gemma saw it and remembered the comment she had made at Funtown about how she wanted her marriage to be when she was their age.

"Are you okay Gemma?" asked Clair.

"Yea. I'm fine. No thanks to that fucking bitch Stahl. How are you doing. Bitch kicked you too." said Gemma.

"I took much worse from my ex. It was just a love tap compared to him. Though Stahl is a bitch though trying to suck up a dry well." said Clair.

"I love that baby girl. I'll have to remember that one." said Gemma as the two Ol Ladys began cleaning the clubhouse while the Sons were in the chapel. Though it was getting heated because they overheard a couple things.

"There were only two others at that hit. Ones here and ones in jail, and the other is...," Clair heard her uncle.

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" Jax exploded.

"Calm it little brother. I have to agree Opie is no rat." said Happy

"The only reason Opie ain't here is because he doesn't know about it. My son is no rat." said Opie.

"No he isn't. I spent yesterday afternoon with Donna and the kids, and let me tell you something Gemma they are not rats. We went to my dad's sister's and swam in her pool with the kids and Veronica showed up also. I have a feeling Stahl is going to do something to make my hot headed Uncle, and your stubborn ass husband do something stupid!" Clair ranted to Gemma.

"Okay I got Clay, and you got your uncle. Though let your Ol man on what you are doing because before everything he's your number one. I agree I've known Opie his entire life. He is no rat, and neither is Donna." said Gemma. The two women embraced as the sons came out of the Chapel.

Clair told Happy what was up, and he gave the okay. Though it turned out that Juice had found out that ATF had paid off most of Opie's debt, and had him in a WITSEC house in Stockton. Mary had shown up bitching about it.

Clair was stressed as hell as she fixed herself a triple shot of Barcardi 151, and Orange Pineapple Juice in a tall tumbler with ice. Happy told her that Tig and Clay were convinced that Opie was a rat, but Clair figured that Stahl would set him up and make him look like a rat.

Though without any proof all she could do was wait. Otto took her aside once again and said that he was afraid for her if she ever crossed Clay, and that he would protect her no matter what. Though a phone call could've revealed a dark secret.

"Oh shit I need to take this. Excuse me." Otto said as he walked out the door. It was like everything was about to come out before he knew how to deal with it. Okay Otto and Allson were together, and then she went to Nashville, and was with this Douge Stevenson. The truth was all Douge wanted was someone to share his life. He was a orphan. Allson on the otherhand was the twin sister to Alexander Trager.

Otto Keith Delaney was the the brother to Diana Diaze Alveraze, and the biological father to Clair Trager-Teller. In a nutshell Douge Stevenson was mentally retarded and sterile, and Otto was having problems with his wife at that time. He made a mistake, but Clair was no mistake. That was why he had took her aside. Clair thought Diana was Douge's sister, but wrong he was Otto's sister.

"Now isn't a good time sis." said Otto Delaney.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to call to see how you were doing. I love you, no matter what shit gets thrown our way." said Diana.

"Sis I am fine, and I miss you. I'm so over all of this shit on my end. Should we tell Clair the truth? I feel bad for lying. I guess my fatherly instincts pulled her aside and caused me to voice my suspicions on shit. I dont' want to get into it since you are married to the Mayan Prez." said Otto.

"Don't let Clay know the truth. He will take advantage and exploit the fact you have a daughter who is not only connect to yourself, his right hand, and now the Mayan President. Yes he knows that already, but you. He almost put you in jail. I wouldn't put it past him to try to do it again. Listen maybe you and I should tell her together along with her husband, and best friends Veronica and Donna." said Diana.

"It's like being so tight with her husband's cousin in college, and being roommates was like pushing her into our world. Like it was meant to be." said Otto.

"Well it's up you, my husband, and myself to protect her. Yes her husband is a good man, but I worry about him siding with Clay. Jen already swears he killed her brother John. She has alot of hatred in her, but doesn't extend it to her daughter." said Diana.

Clair had no idea about the family secrets. All she cared about was Opie, and she embraced him when he came back. Though Uncle Alex found bugs in his truck and in his phone. Claair inisted that it was all a set up by that ATF bitch Stahl.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
It was Abel's homecoming party and everyone was having a good time. Otto and Luanne where just being that cuddly couple. Piney showed up, and Clay joked about giving Abel his first beer.

Wendy was there also since she was wating to get into sober living. Clair was glad she was trying to get her life back together. Maybe she could know her son in the future if she would just kick the damn drugs.

Happy had his arms around her waiste and was just kissing her neck as she had her turn holding Abel. She loved her nephew so much, but she hated what her ex took from her so she had anger. She looked over as Tara kissed Jax in front of everyone. Clair shook her head. Highly inappropriate. What was her deal?

Otto told Luanne about his daughter and sister, and Luanne loved him so much she accepted it and stayed with him. He had helped her go from pornstar to porn producer. Now they were just watching their daugther, Otto's, with Happy who has been nothing but a great husband to her.

Seconds later Tara was storming out and Juice as asked to escort her home. Then Opie and Donna were getting ready to leave, but Donna wanted to stay and help clean up. Clair offered to drive Donna to the store.

Opie ended up taking the kids in Donna's car, and Donna wanted to take the truck so she could lay down and rest in Clair's lap because she was tired, and she trusted her new friend. Plus the truck had a bench seat, and she figured that why not have a little cat nap.

Clair smiled as she watched Opie and Donna embrace as she kissed Happy as he opened the driver's side door of Opie's truck for her before helping her in the driver's seat kissing her again before shutting the door. "I'll hang out here with Jax till you two get back." Happy told her.

"Okay see you in a bit. Love you." said said Clair kissing her again before starting the engine.

"Love you too." said Happy as Donna got into the truck waving at Opie and Happy before laying her head down on Clair's right leg.

Tig had left he party a bit early to get his stashed car. He would have taken the rat out during the gun/cash exchange with the Mayans, but when he saved his life he couldn't go through with it. Now Clay told him to make it ghetto and gangster so he jacked a gangster SUV, and came back to Jax to watch for Opie's truck.

He sat and waited as he watched Donna's car go one way and Opie's truck go another. Putting on his mask he followed the truck.

Clair pulled up to a stop light, and she accidentally braked a little hard because he cell phone slid off her lap and onto the floor. Leaning down shots rang out and she felt a bullet graze her upper arm as she protected her head along with Donna's as glass came flying in from the shots.

When the shots stopped Clair raised her head and saw a black Range Rover that had puilled up beside her, and in the driver's seat was a guy with a mask on. She could read his lips. Oh shit was what he said, like he knew he fucked up. He was after Opie, and it was mistaken identity because Opie and Donna traded cars so Opie could take the kids home.

Clair grabbed her right arm feeling the blood seeping through, and even though the guy had a mask on she saw the eyes. She knew those eyes, and at the moment she felt like she died. Her heart shattered into pieces.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
"DONNA! DONNA!" Opie yelled.

"I'm fine babe. I was laying on Clair's leg so I wasn't hit or anything. Though if Clair hadn't dropped her cell phone she would have been killed. She got a graze on her upper right arm though." said Donna feeling shaken up.

"I'm glad both of you are okay. Some son of a bitch was after Opie and saw the truck, but instead went after his best friend's sister in law, and his wife instead." said Jax hugging them.

"Shit babe you scared the fuck out of me. That was a close one. I'm so glad you are okay, and so thankful." said Happy clinging to his wife.

"Mrs. Winston, and Mrs. Teller. Do you have a minute to tell me what happened?" David Hale asked. "Mrs. Teller do you need an ambulance?" he asked.

"Happy will take me to the ER, and it's minor so I'll be fine." said Clair.

"Alright ladies can you tell me what happened?" David asked.

"Clair was driving us to the store to get some detergent to help with some cleanup after Abel's welcome home party. I was tired so I broke a minor law and laid my head on Clair's thigh and took a little cat nap. Next thing I know she breaks and is leaning down to get her cell phone, and shots rang out. She covered my head and leaned down, but she caught a graze in the arm. I didn't see anything. I waited until I was sure the person was gone." said Donna.

"Okay thanks. That is very helpful. Clair Teller what happened?" David asked.

"i came up to the light and accidentlly braked a bit too hard because it went from green straight to red. No yellow. I had my cell phone in my lap so when I braked it fell to the floor. I leaned down to get it, and thats when the shots rang out. I got hit in the arm, just a graze, and I just stayed down and covered my head and Donna's. When the shots stopped I lifted my head, and I saw a black Range Rover beside me, and I saw this guy with a ski mask. The windows were down and I heard him yell oh shit before he sped off. I have no idea who he was." Clair lied about not knowing. One she wasn't a rat, and second despite it all she still loved her mom's twin brother, and that was why she was so hurt by everything. Third she knew it was all Clay. She just knew it.

"Okay we have enough for now. Stay local." said David as he walked away. Seeing June Stahl the good deputy lost his shit and got right up in her face. "I told you shit would go down if you did this. Now two innocent women were almost killed and one was shot."

"Hey back off!" David punched the ATF Agent in the face fed up with Stahl's shit. As much as he wanted to hit her, he didn't hit women. Donna left with Opie on his bike, and Happy drove Clair to the hospital in Opie's truck before driving them back home. He had no idea the whole story, and Clair and Donna's story was the same to the club as it was to the cops.

Though Happy knew something was up the way his wife cried herself to sleep after sitting at the clubhouse bar hitting the wine hard. Plus she laughed when Tig slammed his head into a mirror. Something had gone down and Happy Lowman Teller was determined to find out what it was.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Canon offensive language in this chapter. This is not how I really feel, but for this chapter I'm follow canon somewhat on some of the things.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Morning came, and it was bittersweet in the Teller household. Clair Teller nearly died the night before, but she survived due to the fact of a faulty traffic light, and the cell phone going on the floor.

Though she felt betrayal. Her mom's twin brother was the shooter. Hell he was told, and so was Clay that Opie wasn't the rat, but Clay told Tig to react anyway, and it could have been tragic, but someone was looking out to make things better.

Snuggling into the king sized bed she wrapped her arms around Happy laying her head on his chest. She didn't didn't want to face the day. She knew she had to tell Happy and Jax who it was, but she wasn't ready for the fall out that might happen. She was considering packing a bag and going to stay with her Aunt Diana or with Veronica and her parents since she was her best friend, and her mom is her late father in law's sister.

Though for now she clung to her husband. Shit she didn't even want a husband, but at CJ's bachlorette party in Vegas she got a bit too wild. She missed Nashville, and her. Though she was a WWE Superstar along with her husband, and Clair was married to an outlaw biker, her college roommate was dating a gang member, and her college roommate's dad was a major player in Oakland on both sides of the law.

She had nothing in common with her anymore, but she wanted to go to Mailbue for the wedding to show support. They were tight in Nashville since they were neighbors and friends. Clair looked after and took care of their house while they were on the road.

She swam in their pool, got their mail, made sure there were no frozen pipes when it was cold, and made sure nothing broke, adjusted the thermastat, and even mowed their lawn for them.

"Hey honey your mind is going a mile a minute. Talk to me." said Happy rubbing her back.

"Sorry I just miss Nashville sometimes. Especially since I was nearly killed last night. If it wasn't for a faulty light traffic light and my phone going on the floor I would have been dead. Could you get Jax. I want to tell you both about the one thing I lied to the police about, because I'm no fucking rat." Clair let out.

"Alright I'll call Jax." said Happy. He pulled out his prepay and gave his younger brother a call. He had a gut feeling that he wasn't going to like what was about to come out. Also he was worried about her leaving him and going back to Nashville since she said she missed it.

Clair just laid back down on her husband's chest and he continued rubbing her back. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Happy got up and answered it, and Jax and Tara came in, and sat down on the couch as Happy and Clair took the loveseat accross from the couch in their apartment.

"I lied to the cops last night saying that I couldn't recognize who the shooter was. I looked up and saw his eyes. I know those eyes. It was my uncle, my mom's twin brother. Alex Tig Trager. I felt betrayed, and I have no idea how I am going to forgive him for what happened. Though keep in mind Clay was probably the one who gave the order." said Clair as Happy embraced her.

"Shit. Hale said the same thing to me early this morning. Clay thought that Opie was a rat, but Stahl set him up to be the rat. Fucking bitch." said Jax.

"Well now we have to figure out who the rat actually is because they will come take you and Opie and neither you or Opie can take another hit. You and Tara just got back together, and you are helping this club become better. Plus this might be the one thing to push Donna away fro good if Opie gets locked up again. As far as Tig and Clay lets just bury it for now because it won't help Opie at all. We need to do what's best for the club. Now as far as the witness goes, and I'll bring it up at the table today, one of my smilely faces is for a rat in a witsec safehouse." said Happy.

"I'm going to make myself scarce today. Maybe pick up Donna and the kids and spend another afternoon swimming in my dad's sister's pool. They loved it the other day." said Clair.

"Yes good idea. Be there for Donna. Tara do you want to go?" Jax asked.

"Sure that sounds fun. Plus Donna and I can catch up, and I can get to know your sister in law better." said Tara with a smile.

"Sure there is room in my truck. Girls day at my aunts with the kids. Least its supposed to be nice today." said Clair.  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Tara, Clair, Donna, and the kids took off to Clair's Aunt Donna's. Otto was heading to the bar from his dorm after kissing Luanne goodmorning before going into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Though he stopped at Happy and his daughter's apartment and he had overheard everything that was being said with Jax, Happy, and Clair saying who the shooter was the night before. He wanted to kill him himself, but he was more convinced than ever that Clay was no good. He was happy that his daughter was going to his sister's where he knew she would be safe for the day since he had a feeling things were going to be up in the air and a bit out of control.

After making Luanne breakfast in bed, along with a round before they seperated he walked her out to her corvette as she went to the studio. A bit later he watched as his daughter's truck with Tara, Donna, herself, and Kenny, and Ellie left the lot.

"Okay guys church!" Clay yelled. Everyone came and sat down,and the partys that knew the truth decided to keep it civil and not bring it up, but instead get down to business.

"They have a witness. Now I'm just waiting on Trummel to get me the info as to where safehouse it at. I can't lose my VP, and Opie and his family cannot take another hit. Hap are you up to taking out the rat?" Clay asked.

"Yes I'll handle the right one. It will be my pleasure. Only Tig, Otto, and Jax caught the underlying dig.

"Alright lets get the location." said Clay.

"I want to know who went after JT's and my daughter in law last night. Some scumbag in a gangster SUV. Someone pissed about the gun deal going wrong?" Piney asked.

"We'll figure it out and make the one responsible pay." said Clay. "Meeting ajourned." Piney jumped up and stormed off, and Jax had a feeling he was going to do something stupid so he told the prospect Half Sack to follow him.  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
"Aunt Diana you look like you are going to pop anytime now." said Clair.

"How far along are you?" Tara asked.

"You are still beautiful rocking that gold bikini." said Donna.

"You girls are sweet. I'm thirty five weeks so I have a couple more at least. So what's going on with you Clair? You seem very on edge." said Diana.

Clair sighed as she decided to dive into the deep end of the pool which was nine and a half feet deep. Swimming from one end of the pool to the other she got out grabbing a Corona out of the cooler before sitting back down in the lounge chair.

"I was nearly killed last night. If it wasn't for a faulty light, and my cell phone falling off my lap I would have been killed, and if Donna wasn't catnapping in my lap she may have been killed also. There is more, but I cannot get into it." said Clair.

"Is it because of all the bullshit between Clay and Marcus?" Diana asked.

"Yes." said Clair.

"Okay just know this will always be a safe place for you no matter what. You are my brother's daugther and my only niece." said Diana. She kept it true, but she held the secret that Otto is her brother, and Clair's biological father, and not Douge. Allison had felt sorry for him, and she wanted to get out of the life her brother had gotten into along with the man she had an affair with.

"Why does it all have to get so fucking complicated. Oops sorry. I love Opie, but I am not sure if I can handle it. I'm trying my best." said Donna.

"Until I got wild in Vegas and slept with Happy and ended up marrying him in Vegas. Well I didn't want a relationship because of Austin. Then he didn't want to sign the papers, and I had to come here to get him to sign. Then he broke me down finding out about this abusive relationship I was and because of that relationship I can't have kids. That son of a bitch Austin beat me so bad the last time I lost my uterus. Now I have to take certain hormones to keep myself level at my age, and I cannot have any children of my own." said Clair as she popped Corona number three. "Donna you've got this. I'm here for you if you ever need to talk." she added.

"Thanks. Oh thanks for saving my life the night before." Said Donna as she walked over and hugged Clair. "Shit it's getting hot. I'm jumping in with the kids." she added going into the pool.

"Marcus won't let that bastard near you. You will always be safe here. I'm going to join Donna. It is getting hot." said Diana getting into the pool in her skimpy bikini with her pregnant belly on display.

"I'm glad I met you. You have been there for me since we met. Wanna take a shot?" asked Tara.

"You know what, why not." Tara poured two shots of Tequila and both drank them back.

"Careful ladies I might need to get the guest rooms together." said Diana.

"Aunt D Donna can drive my truck." said Clair as her phone went off. "Hello...I'm just hanging out with my aunt, my dad's sister with Donna and Tara. What's going on? Oh shit I'm on my way." she hung up the phone.

"Your father in law is at Laroy's bar rasing hell. I have to defuse that since it's about to get ugly." said Clair.

"Marcus has you blocked in." said Diana.

"I'll drive Uncle Marc's truck. I know where he hides the keys. I will be back. I have to deal with a bit of drama I can only help up with." she told her aunt, Tara, and Donna.

"You've been drinking!" said Donna.

"I'm not leaving Oakland. Besides I've done it before in Nasvhile. Trust me." said Clair as she pulled on a pair of cotton board shorts that went to her knees, but she left in her hot pink string bikini top with her long blond hair down all around her back and shoulders.

Getting into her Uncle's navy blue Dodge RAM she proceeded to go to the One Niner's bar. Pulling up she saw Piney's trike and the prospects bike. Getting out she went inside not caring she looked like she should be at the beach in Los Angeles or Orange County.

"Piney what are you doing?" Clair asked.

"I'm here to set things right. Some nigger in a gangster SUV nearly killed you and my daughter, and I'm not fucking leaving till I set it right." said Piney.

"What are you talking about? I saw who did it, and it wasn't the Niners, okay. Now take the damn gun off of him before you end up killing an innocent person." said Clair.

"Damn your girl's friend if fucking hot!" Tyler commented.

"Dude shut it before I shoot you. Andy Clair is right. It wasn't the Niners that went after them last night." said Laroy as Jax, and Chibs walked in.

"What's going on here?" Jax asked.

"Well this old bastard is on a mission thinking that we were the ones who went after his daughter last night thinking it was his son." Laroy explained.

"Time out everyone. Now if we can get Piney to release his gun, do you think you could let the Sons walk out of here alive? I don't really want to be involved in another shootout after last night." said Clair.

"I'd never let the Niner's hurt you babygirl, and I'd never hurt you. You are my girl's best friend and her cousin by marriage. And Jax get the gun away from you, and the Sons will be able to walk out unharmed." Laroy added as he put an arm around his girl's best friend.

Jax nodded at Halfsack and he ebowed Piney in the ribs causing him to release the gun as Jax grabbed it. Pissed at the little prospect he punched him in the arm. "YOU SHITHEAD!" Piney snapped at him.

"Easy now." said Laroy as they all took a seat. Veronica had come in and was sitting on Laroy's lap and he had his arms around both women protecting them just in case shit kicked off beyond words. "Now the noise we made at the gun exchanged is about as pissed off as we are. Now if our rage took us to Charming don't you think I would make sure my boys had the right target before they took a shot? Second of all we wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation?" he asked.

"Some fucking prick in a gangster SUV went after my son, and almost killed John Teller's daughter in law along with my daughter in law. Plus John's daughter in law caught a graze to the arm. Now that sounds like some Nigger revenge to me!" Piney ranted.

"Nigger nigger nigger nigger nigger, old fat bastard says that one more time that Sons walking out alive we talked about is going off the gosh damn table." said Table.

"Oh and we are supposed to take your word because you are an honerable black man!" Piney snapped as Clair kicked the old man in the shin as hard as she could.

"Wanna shut the fuck up? You are sounding just like Austin. Can it will ya! I hate these racia slurs. My husband is half Mexican, my best friend is half black, and my dad's sister is half Mexican. I hate this shit so shut the fuck up!" Clair snapped.

"So what now? Does this beef keep on going or are we done here?" Jax asked.

"Why the hell are we talking about beefs here? Someone went after my daughter in law thinking it was my son."

"PINEY! I'M HANDLING THIS. IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MY SELF!" Jax yelled.

"I'm going to take my leave here since Jax has it under control. I left Donna at my aunt's house. Your grandkids are enjoying my aunt's pool." said Clair.

"Call me later babygirl." said Veronica.

"Will do." said Clair hugging her friend along with Laroy and leaving.

"As of now we are all cool, but there is business still needs to be discussed. We'll regroup in a few to give us all time to calm down." said Laroy.  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
After the fiasco at the Niner's bar Jax knew that he had to find out who the hell that witness was, along with find someone to blame. It was a tight spot because he couldn't put it on the Niners, and he couldn't put it on the Mayans. He had no idea who he could pin it on. Maybe he should just bring Tig to the table and be done with it. An ass kicking in the ring, and a supension from the club for a few weeks? Maybe?

Though he needed to talk to Happy and get his reading on it all, and Otto also. Piney was too keyed up, and since Otto was first nine he had a clear head on his shoulder, thanks to Happy who's advice kept him out of jail.

Though that had to wait. They had to find the real rat first, and do something about it. Sitting on the roof he thought about how he was going to raise Abel in this chaos, but with Happy, and Otto he knew that he had a shot, plus Tara had come back to him and things were going great.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Clair dropped off Donna and went to the clubhouse. They found the rat so it was just a waiting game. Happy had gone with Tig, and Chibs to take care of the rat, and Clay was sitting in the chapel. Juice was in his laptop.

"Hey what are you doing?" Clair asked.

"Trying to hack into the data base to see if we can find out anything on the rat. We were only able to get a location on the safehouse." said Juice. Sudden something popped up, and Clair was standing behind Juice with her arms around his neck in a sisterly embrace reading the laptop over his shoulder as the information Juice was trying to find popped up.

"Oh no! Shit!" Clair said aloud.

"What's going on?" asked Jax coming over them putting a hand on both of their shoulder's.

"You have to stop my husband, and Uncle. The witness is a seventeen year old girl. Only seventeen, and a female at that. They will both regret it. They may be hardened killers, but his crosses the line." said Clair wiping a couple tears from her eyes.

Otto had heard the entire conversation, and he knew his daugther was right when she said it. The son's didn't kill women.

"SHIT!" Jax ran out the door.

"Jax, JAX! Where the hell is he going?" Clay asked.

Clair couldn't help the next words that came out. She was just pissed about her betrayal, and how things were going down so she lashed out. "He's gonna go clean up your mistake!" she snapped before going to the bar and grabbing a shot of Jack and throwing a couple back before Otto wrapped his arms around her to comfort her agree with every single word. Clay said nothing, and just stalked into the chapel slamming the door.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
"I got this Hap." said Tig.

"I can do this." said Happy.

"I'm so sorry." said Tig to the girl.

"STOP! WE DON'T KILL WOMEN!" Jax yelled. "Get out of here!" he snapped at Chibs and Happy.

"This wasn't the plan." Happy snarled.

"I got this. You'll thank me later." said Jax as he removed the gag and he looked into the scared girl's eyes and knew he was making the right choice. "Okay you see this guy? He is a bad guy. Do you want to know why? CAUSE YOU'RE GONNA RAT ON TWO OF HIS FRIENDS! Now you can't do that because no one can protect. Not the feds no one!" said Jax.

"I won't rat. i won't say anything. I promise." the girl said.

"Okay here is some cash. You take a bus, you take a train, you steal a fucking car I don't give a shit! But you will die if you don't get out of California tonight. Now get out of here!" said Jax as the girl took the cash and ran.

"You don't crossed the line Jax!" said Tig.

"Not yet!" Jax and Tig proceeded to beat the shit out of one another before heading back tot he clubhouse.  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Happy embraced Clair and the two kissed. "Shit my brother saved my ass." he said.

"Juice and I found the information. Well Juice did, and I was just hugging him like he was my brother and reading the laptop screen, and then I told Jax." said Clair. She was nothing, but honest with her husband, and he appreciated it.

Happy clapped Juice on the shoulder with a brotherly pat. "Thanks for finding the information in time brother." he said.

"Of course Hap." said Juice.

"Say how about the four of us take a bottle of Jack and smoke a joint on the roof. Happy Tara, and Jax. You up for it. Juice you can come to. We don't want to leave you out. Clay went home to Gemma, who knows were Tig is, and Otto and Chibs went home. What do you say? Oh Opie is with his family. Maybe it should be a blunt instead of a joint" said Clair.

"I have a multiple blunts. Lets go." said Juice as Jax grabbed a gallon of Jax as he put an arm around Tara, and Happy and Clair followed suit since it was Clair's idea. The Teller brothers were considering Juice as a little brother, and since he didn't have anyone they included him in their pot/booze fest. Plus he came through for them with the witness. The real rat, and it was taken care of the right way.

~Fifteen Minutes Later~

Piney somehow made it on top of the roof and he saw the five young people having their own party with booze and pot. He hadn't found the shooter yet, but somehow Piney knew that the Teller brothers will make it right and do something about it. Walking over to the group he put a had on both of the Teller brother's shoulder's.

"Hey boys. It's time for a change." handing over his copy of John Teller's manuscript he walked back downstairs to either down himself in Patron at the clubhouse or get on his trike and head to his cabin to drink is patron there.

"What's that?" asked Clair.

"It's time to change shit." said Jax.

A/N: Okay not like the series, but it seems like things are still pretty up in the air. I hope you like the end of season one. So how do you like the brother/sister relationship between Clair and Juice? Also what do you think about the leader of the One Niner's having Clair's back? Enjoy and thanks for all the support!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Warning Canon offensive terms.

~Thirty days later~

Donna, Opie, and the kids were coming back from a four week vacation that Clair paid for because she felt like they all deserved it. Opie and the kids have had a rough time so Clair's generosity paid for an all expense trip for the family to go to both Disney Land and Disney World. Plus, as another surprise, she paid off their house and car for them.

It was just the blessing the young couple needed. Though since Clair had money it was no big deal to her. She was doing just fine with her late father's oil business. What she didn't know was it was Otto's grandfather's business, and well besides the fact that her mom lied about who her father was it was the only family lie.

Diana was indeed her biological father's sister, but she always thought that Doug was her biological father. So it wasn't a lie. Diana was Otto's half sister and not Doug's.

Clair hadn't talked to her mom's twin brother in weeks. Not since that night. He really broke her heart, and she wasn't sure if she could forgive him. He really hurt her that night, and she had never felt so hurt and betrayed. Okay how in the hell didn't he not see Opie, and Donna switch cars? Maybe he was just acting without the facts.

Allison said always said her twin brother didn't think before he acted, and because of that ended up in some tight spots. Though Clair just didn't trust him anymore. Now she leaned on her husband, his mom and aunt, Jax, and Tara, Jen and Veronica, and her dad's sister.

~Gun Warehouse~

The Sons were testing out the new guns brought by the Irish and having alot of fun with it also. Jax was trying to figure out how to bring Clay's betrayal to the table. He wanted to wait until Opie got back so he could be apart of it all since he had nearly lost Donna.

Happy on the other hand was ready for Clay to meet Mr. Mayhem. Though he was a soldier to a point to the club and he was glad that he didn't kill that seventeen year old girl who just accidentally looked out the window and witnessed the murder.

She was vulnerble and the feds played against her weekeness that nearly got her killed. Happy was broken from his thoughts when Chibs yelled. "Sack put some more targets up!"

A couple of the Sons decided to be smartasses and shoot by him. Not trying to hit him, but to scare the shit out of him. "Hey hey, come on guys!" Sack exclaimed as they all laughed.

Cameron and his son Edmond came over and the they talked figures and how they were going to do the gun running. Though it seemed like they were all a bit downsized, but with Jax's negotiating they came up with a deal everyone could live with.

~St. Thomas Hospital~

Since Gemma was busy at TM, and getting things ready for Bobby's welcome home party Clair was the one who brought Abel to his checkup with Dr. Amen and Dr. Knowles. Bobby had been in jail for thirty days because that bitch Stahl wanted to wait and see if another witness would turn up. When none did they had to let him go.

Clair didn't mind helpingo out with her nephew. In a way it helped her with her sadness of not being able to have a child of her own. She was waiting patiently while he was getting checked out by his doctors. Afterwards she was going to meet Veronica for lunch and then they were have a little bit of retail therapy at the mall near her house.

She also wanted to talk to Happy and Jax's Aunt Jennifer about something. For the past two weeks she had gotten a couple letters in the mail from Moureen Ashby that got her thinking about something Otto had said to her on a couple occasions. Copys of a couple letters sent from her late father in law to Moureen. Plus the note that said she needed to know the truth about how she suspected her father in law really died.

Clay. Not only had Otto said it straight out that he suspected Clay, and because of that he was nearly sent to jail if Happy hadn't told him to wait before blowing up that truck yard and stealing that car.

Opie had blown up a meth lab, and Kyle bailed on him leaving him to do five years of arson. Opie's was a different circumstance though. Clay had no evil intent to put Opie in jail unlike Otto. Kyle just pussied out and got what was coming to him in the end.

Jennifer Teller-Pope had sworn up and down that she suspected that Clay had killed her brother, and it was no fucking accident. She said her brother knew that bike like the back of his hand, and that he never would have gotten on it if something was a miss. Though she also said that since Clay was a mechanic he could easily make it to where you couldn't tell anything was wrong until it was too late. Clair needed a drink. Maybe some wine. She decided she wouldn't stay at the party long.

Clair would stay long enough to greet Bobby, and then she would head into Happy's and her apartment, and take a hot bath before binging on Hulu, and wine. She knew the party was bound to get out of control, and was thankful the royalty apartments for ranking members, unlike the dorms, were soundproof.

"Well it looks like your nephew is doing wonderful. Though he is a bit small. Is he not getting what is recommended? I've noticed that when I'm at Jax's he doesn't take this formila to well and spits most of it out." said said Tara.

"Gemma says he does the same thing for her, and when Happy and I watch him he spits it all out also. You're gonna have to ask Jax what Abel does for him because I don't know." said Clair with a smile.

"Okay well how about we try Soy based formula to see if that helps, and if not we'll switch to ready to poor Similac Sensitive or Similac Alamintum. Though for now lets tray Similac Soy." said Tara.

"Alright sounds good. I want my baby nephew healthy. Yes I do little one!" Clair cooed as her nephew looked up at her with a big smile.

"You are okay with the new formula?" Tara asked.

"Yea. Why would I not be. Besides Jax loves you and he would be fine with anything you'd suggest." said Clair.

"Well Gemma would say that I'm turning Abel into a veggan pussy." said Tara.

"Oh please. Baby's need extra attention. He has plenty of time before he devours a big ass steak. Isn't that right my sweet nephew." said Clair cooeing once again before tickling Abel's cheek causing him to giggle.

Tara smiled at the two. She could tell how much Clair Teller loved her nephew. She felt so bad that she couldn't have one of her own because Clair Teller would be a good mom. Tara could just see it in the younger woman's eyes.

"So that should do it. So do you know for sure about you not being able to have kids. I can arrange for a specialist to take a look. I can, but I'm not that qualified and well I know an expert that practices here at St. Thomas and Oakland General. Also she is related to you. Your cousin on your mom's side. Dr. Fawn Trager is her name." said Tara.

"Tara I was at the Los Angeles General Hospital Downtown when it all went down, and well the doctors said they had to remove my uterus. There is no way." said Clair.

"Knock knock. Sorry to interrupt, but Tara you have a surgery that came up unexpected." said a redheaded woman coming in.

"Okay well Abel is fine, and I'll have all the paperwork ready for you at the desk for the new soy formula and anything else for you to give to Jax." said Tara.

"Okay." said Clair as Tara left.

"I couldn't help to overhear. You can't have kids?" the woman asked.

"Yes my uterus was removed. That's what the doctors in LA told me at least." said Clair.

"How did it happen?" Margrate asked.

"Abusive ex." said Clair.

"Between you and me Dr. Knowels is right. Those doctors are not the best. Let me set you up with Dr. Trager. She practices here and in Oakland is is a reproductive specialist. Even Tara can do an ultrasound to see how things are down there. Or I can see if I can do a quick appointment with our specialist since she's here." said the woman aka Margrate Murphy.

"Maybe another day. I need to get my nephew home." said Clair as she picked up Abel and went to check him out before getting all the paperwork and leaving. Getting back to her and Happy's apartment she fed Abel his new formula and then laid him down for a nap. She felt a tear falling down her cheek at the thought about never having one of her own.

Feeling drained she laid down beside her nephew in the large king sized bed after sending a text to Veronica telling her that she was feeling drained and that she would go shopping tomorrow before pulling the covers over both of them and going to sleep holding her nephew.  
======================================================================================  
Gemma missed her husband and she knew that Clair had Abel at Happy's and her place so she decided to take advantage of the hubby time taking Clay into his dorm at the clubhouse before they started making out before clothes started to get removed.

Halfsack opened the door with some boxes before seeing his president and president's wife started to get down and dirty. "Oh fuck I'm so sorry!" Sack stammered.

"Either join in or get out!" Gemma yelled.

"Shit!" Sack closed the door and then opened it again. "Did you mean that?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Clay yelled throwing a book at him as he slammed the door.  
======================================================================================  
A couple hours later Clair heard a knock at her door so she yawned and got up and made sure that Abel was secure and wasn't going to roll off the bed or anything, and she saw that it was Gemma.

"Hey thanks for watching Abel for me. I'm going to take him to Jax's since the nanny will be there. I won't stay long at the party. I'm going to watch him afterwards." said Gemma.

"I don't think Tara is going to the party so she'll be at Jax's once she gets off work. I'm not staying the entire party. Maybe midnight before I come back here and take a hot bath and hit the wine and Hulu. Let the boys have their fun. Happy will come home to me so I have no issues with that." said Clair.

"Well Nita will be there to watch Abel. Could you come help me set up for the party?" Gemma asked.

"Sure no problem." said Clair. She had no problem with Gemma really. Clay she had a problem with, but she was good at hiding it.  
======================================================================================  
Happy and the boys had come back to the clubhouse after dealing with the Irish. Seeing his wife helping Gemma get ready for Bobby's party he went into their apartment to take a shower. Happy was ready for his brother to come home. That Stahl shit really fucked everyone up.  
======================================================================================  
AJ Weston was in the driver's seat of the Mercedes that Eithan owned. When they pulled into Teller Morrow Automotive Eithan told him to stay in the car. AJ was fine with it. He had plenty of backup with Whistler, and a couple other guys standing beside him.  
======================================================================================  
Clair was dancing and just talking with everyone, She was having fun with one of the croweaters, Kelly Blank, and she was just going to town on the Chardonnay. Suddenly a car drove in and Clay, Tig, and Happy walked over to check it out. Clair moved over to where Gemma was, and stood beside her.

"Garage is closed." said Clay.

"We are not here for car repairs. I hear you are a comanche fan." said Zoebelle handing Clay a box of cigars. "My shop is opening up in a couple weeks so I decided to give this to you. Also I am here to give you some advice. We think it would be for the best if you stopped selling guns to the Mayans and the One Niners." he said.

Everyone within earshot busted out laughing as Clay looked him with a are you out of your mind look. "I don't know who you think we are, but we are Harley lovers and mechanics.

Clair just couldn't believe this asshole sticking his nose into shit he had nothing to do with. She wanted to say something, but Happy gently pushed her back, and Gemma grabbed her.

"Listen I'm not here to adjust your moral compass and how you make money is between you and your maker, but you're a criminal and you are done selling guns to color." said Zoebelle. Tig pulled his gun on Zoebelle then.

"Are you really going to shoot me Trager? In front of all of these witnesses. Also does your niece know who you really are? Oh Clair AJ says hi and that he will get you back one way are another." said Zoebelle.

"Alright you fucking asshole you better listen up. Nobody threatens SAMCRO and our family. Another thing nobody tells us what to do and not do. Black, Brown, or white. So why don't you just climb into your Natzi town car and go away. Because the next time you piss on SAMCRO's shoes Trager will kill you, and i don't give a fuck how many witnesses they are." said Clay.

"For you." said Zoebelle handing over a business card as Clay handed it over to Juice.

"I want to know everything." Clay said.

"You got it." said Juice going to his room.

"I'm sorry babe." said Whistler to Gemma.

"Fuck off asshole."s aid Gemma.

"I see what AJ saw in you. Fucking hot!" said Whistler.

"I'm married and I moved on to someone who won't hurt me you fucker. Buzz off." said Clair as he left.

"Who the fuck was that, and who the fuck is AJ?" asked Gemma to Clay.

"Clair we'll keep you safe, and AJ won't get near you. Gemma don't worry about Whistler. He's doing jobs to get back what Jax took from him for selling crank to Wendy." said Clay.

Clair went to the bar and took a couple shots of Jack to calm down before getting another glass of wine before hugging Happy. He got it. His wife was just threatened with her ex and she was scared. Happy knew she wanted to just run back to Nashville or Oakland to live with Veronica and Jen or Diana and Marcus.

Since things with the Sons and the Mayans are on the frindge Happy wasn't convinced that Diana will keep her safe even though Otto said she would and to fuck everything else.

Finally Bobby had shown up and Clay mentioned that Stahl could do major damage on a stripper pole. Clair piped up then. She hit the Jack hard and was drinking it with Chardonnay. Thanks to Darby's guy Whistler bringing up Clair's ex AJ Weston. "Hey Stahl have you finally realized that I almost died because of you? If I hadn't dropped my cell phone because of a faulty light. You fucking bitch!" Clair went to hit Stahl, but Jax grabbed her.

"She will get hers. Just calm down." said Jax as Bobby got out of the car and hugged her. Clair and Bobby drank several shots before playing three games of pool before Bobby dove head first into pussy.

"Okay I'm going to bed. Night." said Clair.

"I'm not that far behind you sis. I need to get back with my Ol Lady." said Jax as Clair kissed Happy passionately before going to their apartment and proceeded running her bath before she decided to watch her shows on Hulu.  
=====================================================================================  
Jax had come home early and Gemma had left when Tara got there so she proceeded to drive home. Jax and Tara began discussing that she wanted Full Disclosure in their relationship. Jax agreed and the two of them hopped into the shower, and had a round in the shower.

Gemma was on her way back to the clubhouse blasting Bon Jovi when she stops at a stop sign. She was about to go forward when a mini van pulled up behind her blaring the horn before a young woman gets out, and comes running over to her screaming and banging on her driver's side window.

"MY BABY! MY BABY IS CHOKING! PLEASE HELP ME!" she screamed.

"Alright." Gemma said dropping her gun and getting out of her car. "What did he swallow?" she asked running behind her to the van.

"Uh a bottle cap or something." the woman said opening up the back. By the time Gemma saw that it was just a doll in the car seat the woman took something knocking her out before she drove Gemma to some warehouse.  
======================================================================================  
Gemma awoke chained to a fence. "Hello, hello". she cried.

She was then surronded by three guys. The one who appeared to be the leader had a upside down peace sign tattoed to his neck. All of them were wearing masks. "Do you know who I am? Do you know what I can do to you? Take off your masks you fucking shitheads!" she yelled at them. She kicked one of them in the face before the other two advanced on her. One started pulling off her jeans while Gemma was screaming no and stop.

Clay was sitting at the table watching the game of pool being played. Bobby was still eating his favorite meal while swigging down Jack Daniels. Happy and Tig were in the ring fighting. Crow eaters were having fun on the stripper poles. Clair was laying in Happy's and her bed half passed out from the wine and the shots she had earlier watching the Real Housewives of Orange County Season 5.

Gemma was half out of it from her attack, and she was just not sure how much more she could take. She felt herself be turned around and she was facing the peace sign tattoo guy. "We're almost done ma'am. You better pass on a message to your Ol' Man tell his club to stop selling guns to niggers and wetbacks or we'll find you and do this again." before took her once again. Gemma passed out from the pain.

A/N: Hope you enjoy.


	18. Chapter 18

Sometime in the wee hours Happy Lowman crawled into bed with his wife. Even though she was sound alseep or even a bit passed out from earlier just holding her was all she needed.

Stripping down to nothing, but his boxers he just held her. Bobby's was an awesome party that he partook. Everything but the crow eaters or the biker groupies. All he needed and wanted was Clair.

~Later on early in the wee hours. Four in the morning~

Katey Segal's version of Ruby Tuesday was playing softly on the jukebox at the clubhouse. Clay was passed out in his dorm in the bed, Bobby was passed out on the couch with a crow eater in the 69 position. Piney was in his dorm passed out. Opie had gone home to his kids hours ago. Chibs was passed out in a chair with a croweater in his lap. Otto and Luanne were passed out on a another sofa in one another's arms. Juice was passed out naked on the pool table with two half naked crow eaters. Tig was passed out on top of the bar with a crow eater on top of him fully dressed.

In Happy and Clair's apartment Happy was passed out on their bed on his back. On Clair's night stand there was a half full glass of wine, and Clair was laying half on top of her husband with one leg over him, and her head on his chest. Her husband's arms were wrapped around her. She was wearing a short red silk nightgown, and Happy was just in his boxer shorts. The emerald green silk sheets that Clair had bought were low on their waists.

At some wharehouse Gemma was passed out on the floor naked with a blanket over her. She was gang raped by three guys including AJ Weston, and they took her more than once. Five times each. She was woken up when she heard banging and then she heard her longtime friend Wayne Unser calling.

"Gemma! Gemma!"

"Wayne!" she called.

"Oh shit." said Wayne seeing the state his friend was in.

"Get me out of here Wayne!" she called.

======================================================================================

As Gemma was on the front seat of his patrol car she asked him what she wanted to since he found her. "So how did you find me?" she asked.

"An annoynomous tip." said Wayne.

"Typical. I'm not surprised. Lowlifes." Gemma ranted. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Saint Thomas." said Wayne.

"No give me yoru phone." said Gemma.

======================================================================================

At Jax's house Tara and him were in Jax's bed alseep holding on to one another also. Abel was in his crib sound asleep. The house was peaceful. They were sound a sleep with the phone rang. Since they knew their ring tones, and each others Jax knew who's phone was ringing.

"It's you babe." said Jax rubbing Tara's back.

"Hello." said Tara.

======================================================================================

Wayne, Tara, and Gemma were in Tara's living room as Tara tried her best to patch her up without a hospital.

"Gemma please tell me what happened." said Tara.

"I was raped. It was Zoebelle's crew. I knew two out of the three. Whistler, some other asshole, and Weston. Yes AJ Weston. Clair's ex. It's like he doesn't care about women if he rapes them all the fucking time." Gemma ranted.

"We need to tell the club. Especially Jax, Clay, and Happy." said Wayne.

"No not Happy or expecially Jax or Clay. Those monsters went after me to hurt the club. We have to protect them." said Gemma.

"Okay I won't say anything, but we need to get you to a hospital." said Tara.

"No hospitals. The insurance and shit. That's how people will find out." said Gemma.

"I can't treat you in my living room!" Tara said as she took a breath thinking about how she could sell it. Then it came to her. It was a risk, but Gemma was the love of her life's mom begging her to help her. "Okay we'll go get Abel and I'll say that I have to run a few more tests." said Tara.

"You could get fired for that." said Gemma realizing that Tara was about to go out on a limb for her.

"I'll figure it out." said Tara.

======================================================================================

Tig was awoken by his prepaid ringing. Getting it out of his pocket he answered it. "Hello."

"Hello Mr. Trager it's Alveraz. Listen I want to talk to Clay to discuss peace. Listen my wife is Otto Delaney's sister. Also Otto is the biological father of Clair. She doesn't know, but what was never lied to her was my wife is her father's sister. Also I know all about your fight. It's because of you and Clay, but what I have to offer Clay is business. I just don't want my wife's niece to get hurt because of it." said Marcus.

"I'll get Clay hold on." Tig put the prepaid on hold and then went to get up, but accidentally pushed the croweater off of him and the bar. She hit the floor. "Sorry sorry." said Tig as he got up and went to Clay's dorm.

Clay was in bed in a pair of sweatpants and a wife beater top. "Hey Clay!" said Tig. "Clay!"

"Yea." said Clay half asleep seeing it was seven in the morning. Too early to get up as far as he was concerned. "Its Alveraz." said Tig handing the phone over and leaving.

Going into his dorm he passed out once again.

Though Clay got a quite and earful of information from the Mayan President, and it was like okay what's going to happen now. He wanted peace though. The Mayans would continue to buy guns, and the Niner's would just have to get the fuck over it. It was business. All about the cash. Nothing personal.

Also he knew that if Clay made one wrong move the entire Mayans MC would be on him. Every state, every charter. Clay would be fucked. Though he would never admit it, but he was more afraid fo Happy, than Clair's dad's brother in law, but there it was.

What Clay didn't know was within mere hours a vote was coming to the table about him and Tig. Clay had fallen back asleep when he got disturbed again by Tig. Though this time he got up. Gemma was in a car accident.

======================================================================================

This would be Clair's first day at her new job. Luanne's assistant. Even though she had plenty of money and didn't have to work, she was the type who would get bored if she wasn't doing something.

So she had walked into the studio and saw a distraught Luanne. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Fucking rival producer Georgie Cuiroso. He won't leave my girls alone and keeps on harrassing him to join his company." Luanne ranted.

"Okay could they talk to Hale or Unser? Maybe get a restraining order on this prick." Clair suggested.

"Great idea. Thanks Clair." said Luanne hugging her. She knew who her father was, and she could see her husband in the young woman. Though one secret, she only told Otto, was she hired her not only because he needed an assistant, but to get ot know the love of her life's daughter because Luanne couldn't have kids do to having to lose her overies at such a young age. Twelve to be exact to to complications.

"Hey it's my job right? To give ideas if you need them or advice." said Clair as suddenly the cops busted in. They found some drugs that some of the girls that Luanne fired left so everything was siezed. One good thing was the main laptop with the movies was on Clair's desk in her and Happy's apartment since she was asked to do some editing. That saved Luanne everything. So losing some goods didnt really mean much.

=====================================================================================

Unser called Clay and he and all the other sons came to the hospital. Clair was working so she wasn't there, and Happy had to do a quick run to Tacoma so he wasn't there. Everyone else was though. Gemma didn't want to see anyone. She tried to be strong when she was released, but it was like her husband and son just wanted to hug her, but Gemma didn't want to be touched.

The it seemed as that Ciurso jackass was stalking Luanne's employees. Even Clair. Though they all said fuck off, and a couple had gotten restraining orders after talking to Hale

Though Luanne was out of a studio for the moment along with some of the cash. She told her girls not to work for Georgie because he would have them all strung out, and turning tricks.

Jax, her husband, and some of the Sons came to talk to her, and Luanne said that Curusio had a roid crew that ran their girls like pimps running pussy. Then asked for the money she loaned the club. Otto embraced his wife kissing her and told her that they would work it out. Caracara was going nowhere. Now it was time to deal with an asshole.

======================================================================================

Gemma was glad to be back at her house. Going upstairs she took a hot bath in her master bathroom with a gun in her hand. She didn't trust anyone that wasn't the club at the moment.  
======================================================================================

Clay had no idea what his club was doing. It was like they were not there, but Church would be in a couple hours. Thoug little did he know alot was goinng to change. Leaning back and smoking a cigar he felt like something big was about to go down.

======================================================================================

The sons stormed into Curioso studios and proceeded to tell Georgie what was what. Then they left. Haflway back to Charming they got a call from Clair. She was at Saint Thomas with Lyla one of the Saffron Sisters, and with Luanne. Curioso broke in and punched Lyla in the face before delivering a message.

"Someone's about to fucking die!"Otto ranted.

"What's up?" Juice asked.

"We got to get to Saint Thomas. My wife is there with one of her actresses." said Otto.

"Lets go." said Jax leading the pack.

~Saint Thomas~

As soon as the Sons walked in that consisted of Juice, Opie, Chibs, Otto, the prospect Half Sack, Bobby, Tig, and Jax. They saw Luanne with her arms folded with a pissed off look on her face and Clair holding a hankerchiff to Lyla's nose with her other arm wrapped around her.

Juice ran over and laid his head on Lyla's shoulder and everyone saw that Juice had feelings for the Pornstar that went beyond attraction.

"Lot of good putting the fear in Georgie. Great job guys." said Luanne.

"This was Curioso?" Jax asked.

"What do you think? Lyla tell them what he said." said Luanne.

"Luanne becareful. I get you are upset, but you best watch how you talk to the club." said Otto.

"Sweetheart tell them what the bastard said." said Clair kissing her forehead.

"He said to tell Jax that if his little biker buddies show up again he's going to roll the cameras while he jams his dick up all your asses." said Lyla.

"Feckon prick." said Chibs.

"Alright this guy asked for it." said Jax.

"JAX DON'T! You already saw what he did to Lyla. You are going to make things even worse!" Luanne screached.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to." Jax snapped.

"Whoa. Luanne, Jax." said Otto.

"I'm sorry." said Luanne.

"CALL THE REST OF YOUR TALENT AND TELL THEM TO LOCK THEIR FUCKING DOORS!" Jax yelled.

"This gets taken care of babe. I love you." said Otto kissing her. "Get Lyla patched up." he added. "Clair be at the clubhouse in an hour. You are going to be needed in our church meeting. You need to tell the table exactly what happened the night you were almost killed. And we have a vote besides that will affect you also." he Otto.

"Okay." said Clair. She knew that this had been coming ever since she dropped her cell phone and as she leaned down shots rang out. And she knew those eyes. The eyes of her mom's twin brother. Clair didn't know if she could ever forgive him.

"Okay lets go do some baseball practice." said Jax.

"Love your idea brother." said Juice as Otto just nodded laughing. Tig knew that this was going to be it. At best he was going to lose his club, and at worst he would be meeting the Mr. Alexander Tig Trager knew that he loved his club and the only thing left of his twin that he had. Though he hurt her, and he had no idea if she would ever forgive him.

~Tacoma~

"Yea." Happy said into the phone.

"Hey it's Jax. I need your proxy for Church. We are going to bring what happened to your wife, and Opie's wife to the club. Also we are voting on if patches need to just be stripped and demoted, but stay in the club or if they should be kicked out of the club and meet Mr. Mayhem." he said.

"Okay what's best for the club is if Clay and Tig get demoted. They lose their officer patches, stay in the club, and lose their vote for a month. I'll fax this to you so you can use it in the chapel." said Happy.

"Thanks Happy." said Jax.

"Love you brother. I'm helping SAMTAC deal with a rat. I'll call Clair to tell her what's going on and I'll be back in a couple days." said Happy. He was known as Killah for a reason. The Redwood and the Tacoma Killer.

~Redwood Clubhouse~

All the Sons came in and Clay and Tig were there also. Happy was the only one that was missing, and that was because he was in Tacoma helping out. Bobby was feeling better after puking on Georgie and it seemed like everyone was in good spirits.

"Hey Clair we are ready for you." Juice said coming out. Clair got up and threw her phone in the box and walked inside. She just stood by the table.

"Just sit down on my lap sweetheart." said had no problem with it seeing how devoted to Luanne he was. Jax looked at Clay and Tig with a hard look before turning to his sister in law.

"Could you tell the table what happened that night you were nearly killed?" Jax asked.

"What the fuck is that about?" Clay asked.

"Shut up." Jax snapped.

Clair sighed and took Opie by the hand. "Donna was tired so I offered to drive. She laid her head on my thigh while you took the kids home on your car. I was coming up on a light and because of an electrical problem with the light the green went straight to red so I had to slam on the breaks of your truck. My phone was in my lap and it slid to the floor. I leaned down to get it and shots rang out. I got grazed in the shoulder and I protected Donna by laying my head down on her keeping her down. When the shots stopped I got up and a black Range Rover stopped and looked right at me. He was wearing a mask, but I knew those eyes as he looked right at me.I could read his lips. They said Oh Shit. My own uncle nearly killed me because I suspect that Clay put you up to it because he thought Opie was a rat!" Clair said.

"Seriously?" Bobby asked.

"What the fuck?" Chibs commented.

"No wonder you knew it wasn't the Niners when you stopped me in Oakland. YOU MOTHER FUCKER NEARLY KILLED MY DAUGHTER IN LAW AND HAPPY'S WIFE TIG!" he exploded.

"Hold up. How can we know that it's true based on the fact that Clair only saw the eyes. That don't mean shit." said Clay.

"AS A DAUGHTER OF AN IDENTICLE TWIN BELIEVE ME I KNOW. IT'S INSTINCT!" Clair yelled.

"I think it's all bullshit!" said Clay.

"You were the one convinced that Opie was a rat so you get your trigger man to do your dirty work!" Jax accused.

"I want a vote to challange the President's patch. I should be president, because I think things through before acting. Brains before bullets." said Otto.

"Oh like you nearly went Rogue and stole that car and went to blow up that warehouse?" Clay snarked.

"Happy told me to wait and think it through so I did. He is like his father, but he is loyal to the club. His advice has influenced my way of thinking, and that is to think it through before reacting." said Otto. "Officer challenge!" he put out.

"Second. Lets vote this on the morning!" Clay snapped.

"Nah we are doing it all now and we have Happy's proxy." said Jax.

"Okay yay or nay Otto becoming President? Nay." said Clay.

"Nay." said Tig.

"Yay." said Otto.

"Yay." said Piney.

"Yay." said Chibs.

"Nay." said Bobby.

"Yay." said Juice.

"Happy's Proxy yay, and mine yay." said Jax.

"This is bullshit!" said Tig.

"Otto is the President now so get over it!" said Bobby. "I realized I voted wrong, but it's over now." he added.

"Okay as my first act of me being President of the Redwood Origionals I vote to strip Tig's Sargent at Arms patch. Yay." said Otto.

"Nay." said Clay.

"Nay." said Tig.

"Yay." said Opie.

"Yay." said Jax.

"Yay." said Chibs.

"Yay." said Bobby.

"Yay." said Piney.

"Happy's Proxy is yay." said Jax.

"Speaking of Happy I'm asking him to be my right hand when he gets back. He's the best for the job. So any other business? Oh Clair you can stay because the only new thing affects you, and my wife. Jax the floor is yours." said Otto.

"Okay Prez this is about your Ol Lady's business. Curisio is nothing but a scumbag with a lease. He has to steal all the talent, but we have our own talent. Luanne and the Caracra stars. Curioso is just a scumbag with a lease." said Jax.

"So we are not the skumbag with the lease?" Clay asked.

"No. We front my lady some cash and give her the new gun warehouse since it's the same size of Georgie's studios. We start in John's direction of wanting to go legit and the porn is a legitmate business. We run it clean and the feds think we turned a whole new leaf and then they all go away. I have always liked John's version.

"Hey we could get Bobby laid at the very least." Chibs joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't need any help getting laid so fuck you Jax!" said Bobby.

"Okay lets all take a vote about getting into the porn business and partnering up with Carcara. As in the pussy business. Sorry Clair." said Jax.

"Did you forget where I work? Shit doesn't bother me after my past. Besides we all know who my Uncle is." said Clair. Otto felt his heart ache. He just wanted to tell his daughter the truth that he was her father. Luanne gave her the job partially because she was her stepmom, but mostly she could handle the job and had the right qaulifications.

"Well everyone loves pussy." said Chibs.

"I second that." said Opie. "Shit don't tell Donna.

"Third it." said Juice. "Hey Clair we need to get together so I can get the internet shit rolling because alot of the money comes from that." he added.

"I'm a big fan of Pussy." said Tig.

"Okay lets think a minute. Clubs fall apart of they take on too much." said Clay wanting to stay in guns.

"We have been cut in half and demoted. This will keep us whole, and plus it's a legitamet legal business." said Jax.

"Okay meeting ajorned. Time to meet the Irish." said Otto.

A/N: So much has happned, but demotions needed to happen. Enjoy!


	19. Chapter 19

It was two days later and things had changed. Chibs was acting as the Sargent at Arms because Happy was still in Tacoma, well at least that's what he said. Little did Clair know was Les Packer had gotten a request to send his best hitman to take care of a problem. What Packer didn't know it was just a jealous ex lover wanting to get her revenge on her ex and his new wife. Since Packer didn't know the story he requested the Tacoma Killa to take care of it not knowing the details of the why.

It was a woman scorned so she hired a hitman to kill her former lover and his wife. Happens sometimes in life.

What Happy didn't expect was that he was going to be chased by someone in an old truck. Then he had a shootout after that. Though it seemed like the cleanup crew from the cartel Happy suspected hired Packer to hire him was an amature because the kid killed a cop and Happy escaped and make his way to SAMDINO.

After that Happy decided that he just didn't want to be Nomad at all, and because of his wife he wanted to stay with SAMCRO. He never patched out and was always SAMCRO, but before that he was the Tacoma Killa and other charters wanted him to help them with his skills to clean a mess up. Though he was Tacoma, and then SAMCRO, and never left. Though when Packer called because of his reputation he went, and when SAMTAC called he went. Though it was always SAMCRO as his home. His dad started it, and his wife was there along with his brother.

Samcro was home to Happy Lowman Teller.

LB

Gemma had trouble sleeping with Clay since her rape. She would get up and go to the couch in the middle of the night instead of sleeping in the bed with him. And to make this worse Clay lost the presidency so the two were fighting all the time and had even come to blows a couple occasions. Getting up she went into the kitchen to make coffee bringing her bird with her.

Tig had also been staying in their guest room since what all went down with his niece. It broke his heart and while Gemma was in the kitchen with her bird, Tig was laying in the guest bedroom at the Morrow reflecting and looking at his sister's journal that got him thinking about alot of other shit.

Things with Otto and Luanne had never been better so alot of love making had been going on with the couple. They were happy. Things were just going great between them. Okay there was a little misunderstanding with the Mayans, but that was cleared up pretty quickley and especially after what the SAMCRO Prez told Alveraz that it was Weston's fault that there was a possibilty that Diana Otto-Alveraz's niece couldn't have children was because of that fucking prick.

Since LOAN wasn't into getting into relationships with anyone who wasn't wihite all the had were the Nords who weren't worth shit. Though they still tried. Then there was another player in the mix. Some people wondered why he never married. Why he always stayed single.

Allison. He loved her and the two were together for a bit. Then she took off. Though Allison Trager had her own problems before she left California. She was even with an Irish King for a while. Galen O'Shay. She wanted to take control. As instead of having her father rape her own twin brother and herself she was in control and said yay or nay.

She was a bit of a whore and a alcoholic for a bit, but after she found out she was pregnant she left California and never looked back. Alexander Trager didn't know about her downword spiral before she left, but he knew about her life in Nashville, her marriage, and he told her all about Crystal. The one woman he loved, but lost to an accident.

Alex laid his bike down and Alex had an concussion and a broken leg, and Crystal ended up rolling under a semi. Then a few months over not comepletley over her he got with Colleen, and that was a trainwreck from the start. Though Aliison was there for her brother giving him an ear when he needed it and tried her best to keep her opinions about Colleen to herself.

Another thing was her daughter. Allison's true loves. Her twin brother, and Clair. Her baby girl who she loved with everything in her before the car accident. Because of Allison Trager's issues she had no idea who Clair's father was, and it could be only three. Henery Lin, Otto Delaney, and Galen O'Shay.

Allison just wanted to be loved and not abused like her paretns did to her. She went about the wrong way of doing though. Allison and wrote everything down and when Alex found it was devasted for not being there for his twin more. How many more secrets in the Trager family were there?

The Trager family was twisted, and Clay and Gemma were on the rocks. It seemed like nothing was right. Though it seemed like LOAN was just waiting on a crack in the foundation.

lb

Bobby was at a Barmizva singing in his Evis Costume, and enjoying it. This was how he made money outside the club, plush he thought it was fun. He needed to send some money to Precious before she came after him. The redheaded rattlesnake seemed to be pmsing 24/7, and he didn't want to get on the wrong side of that crazy bitch.

Another thing he had been in jail for two months, and he needed to make some money for his bills and house payment. So there Bobby Evis was in his element.

lb

Clair was cleaning up Happy and her apartment before she went to Oakland to meet Veronica for lunch and then shopping at a mall near her house. She also decided to text Veronica to invite her mom. She wanted to know more about her late father in law and she figured that his sister would share all about him so she could know him on some level since she was married to his oldest son.

After making the bed, and making sure everything was picked up and cleaned. Happy hated messy, and so did Clair. She wasn't as anal as her husband, but she liked a clean apartment. Grabbing her keys and her purse she walked out of her apartment after doing a once over.

Walking after shutting the door, no one would dare to go into Happy's shit in the clubhouse so she left it unlocked. Walking through the building she began texting Veronica as she walked through the main part and then outside toward her truck.

Seeing that she had two flat tires because it appeared that they were bad tires from before she came to California from Nashville the new climate caused them to fail.

"Shit!" Clair said aloud.

"What's going on baby?" Gemma asked walking out of the office.

"I had planned on meeting my cousin in law via marriage for lunch and then shopping, but my tires are fucking flat" said Clair.

"Luanne called me and wanted a friend to talk to her. Listen I'll catch a ride with her. Take my car after dropping me off, and the guys will fix your tires. Chibs please take care of Clair's car." Gemma said tossing Clair's keys to Chibs as Clair got into the driver's side of Gemma's car. She figured it would be easier if she was in the right seat instead of switching after they got to Carcara.

"Where the hell are you going?" Clay asked.

"Luanne called and she's freaking out." said Gemma.

"Oh so you don't have time for me, but you drop everything to go se her." said Clay.

"She's my friend asshole! Drive." she said to Clair as Clair drove out of the lot.

"Hey Clay." said Chibs."

"Get to work shithead." said Clay.

"I'm pretty sure he was talking to you." said Juice as Clay got in his Dyna to follow Gemma's car.

"I'm going to protect Clay. Shit I hate it with mommy and daddy fight." said Tig chasing after Clay.

lb

Tara and Jax were just riding around. Tara and Jax had the day off so they were taking advantage of it. They still loved one another and after Tara moved in with Jax completely after Abel came home, and her dad's house sold it was like they were pushed together.

"They had stopped for lunch and then after eating Tara just laid down on the ground reading a book full and happy. Jax had brough all of her favorites for the picnic. PB&J, chicken strips and fries from the diner, qaudroople chcolate cake with mini chips as the crust, and her mother's lemonade.

"Thanks Jax. You remembred my favorites. Today has just been great. I love you. So how about a steak for dinner." said Tara.

"I got a paurtohouse right here for you." Jax said grabbing his crotch.

"You're a class act Teller." said Tara feeling turned on as she straddled Jax and the two were almost to home base when his cell phone rang.

"Yea. Okay I'm on my way. Sorry porn hotline." said Jax.

"STD outbreak?" Tara asked.

"Nah just some in house shit. Clay asked Bobby to do the books without discussing it wth Luanne and she's pissed about it. Plus this rival producer Georgie Curoso is starting shit still." said Jax.

"Well then lets go! Jax i'm here for you and I'm all in. For the good, bad, and the ugly." said Tara.

"Lets go." said Jax. Twenty minutes later he pulled in and Jax told Tara. "I'll be right out. Shouldn't take too long."

lb

Otto was in the studio talking things out with Luanne when she confessed about the skimming. Otto decided to let it go, and the tell the club to let it go. His wife was his everything and if if his club called him a pussy for it so be it. Words didn't hurt him depending on the situation.

"Hey Jax it's settled. Sorry about all of this. i found out the truth on some things and we decided to just work things out. Though do me a favor. Ima wants you as her bodygaurd. She's freaked. Just keep it as body guard celebrity and you'll be fine." said Otto.

lb

Tara was sitting on Jax's bike when a Lexus pulled up and parked. Ima Tate got out and looked at Tara. "You better shine that up nice honey cause Jax likes his bike shiney." she taunted before walking inside. Seconds later Gemma's new SUV, and Clay and Tig followed them on bikes.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE LIKE THAT?" Clay yelled at Gemma.

"Luanne wanted to talk." said Gemma as she got out of the passenger side. Clair decided to get out of her seat to just stand back and watch the fireworks. She sent a quick text before standing back to watch the fireworks.

Clair's uncle sat on Jax's bike beside Tara watching the show. Then he decided to wrap an arm around his niece. Clair was still pissed, but she loved what little family she had left so she just laid her head on her Uncle's shoulder.

"THIS IS CLUB BUSINESS. YOU JUST DON'T GO ALL DIVA ON A FUCKING CUM FACTORY!" Clay exploded still hating Caracara.

"I'm not going all diva nor intervening. Luanne is my friend and like I've said already she wants to talk." said Gemma.

"Oh so you drop everything with Luanne wants to talk, but you don't want to talk to me?" Clay asked.

"What are you twelve?' Gemma asked.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK TO THE GARAGE!" Clay yelled.

"Asshole!" Gemma shot back walking toward the studio. Clair was glad that she decided to move and sit by Jax's bike and lean into her uncle, even though he betrayed her, and let her down, and she was pissed at him.

Clay took a cinder block and threw it into the driver's side window of the car. Gemma turned around pissed off.

"YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!" She yelled kicking Clay's bike and knocking it over.

"Fuck Tara get Jax and Otto out here." said Tig. He may not be SAA anymore, but shit was getting out of hand. They needed the Prez and the VP. Clair hugged Tig and he held her back.

He got it. His only niece may not like him right now, and still love him, but they were all one another had on family level, not married, and eventually they would overcome it. Tig and Clair's thoughts were broken when Clay was just going fucking crazy and pounding on the hood of Gemma's car.

"Yea just what those authredic mitts need is a good pounding!" Gemma snapped.

"YOU WANNA SEE A GOOD POUNDING!" Clay yelled.

"COME ON BADASS LAY HANDS ON ME AND I'LL FUCKING GUT YOU AND SLIT YOUR DAMN THROAT. YOU ARE PETHADIC." Gemma turned around and Clay tried to grab her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T!" Gemma exploded as Tara wrapped her arms around the older comforting her. Jax had giving Clay a look that would kill if looks could kill.

"You don't ever threaten Gemma asshole! Clair what are you doing here?" Otto asked.

"Oh I was just going to drop Gemma off since I have two flats on my car so Gemma is letting me use hers, but I can't really use it now with a smashed window. I was going to go meet Veronica and Aunt Jen for lunch, then we are were going to go shopping at the mall near their house." said Clair.

"Jax get all the glass out of the driver's seat of the car. Clair could you drive us back to TM? I think Gemma is gonna need us." said Tara.

"Yea go on back with them. Sorry you can reschedule with them or they can come here to Charming. I just don't want you driving that for by yourself with the Nords kicking off, and Coruso causing shit." said Otto. He was saying it not only as her father, he didn't know about the others, but as the President of SAMCRO looking after his SAA's wife.

"Come on girls." said Gemma as Jax made sure all the glass was out of the car before giving his sister in law a nod.

"So you coming to the wrap party tonight?" Jax asked his sister in law.

"Well since my husband is still out of town I'll come if he doesn't mind. I want to support my brother in law for being the Charming Porn king and having an successful first movie." said Clair hugging him and getting into the driver's seat of his mom's car.

Tara and Gemma were in the back seat, Tara holding Gemma as she cried. Jax hugged his sister in law, mom, and Old Lady before going up to Otto before his mom's Escalade drove off.

"Seriously Clay I'm going to fuck you up. What have you done with my mom?" Jax asked.

"I haven't done shit to my Old Lady so mind your own fucking business. You cost me my seat so I have nothing to say to your sorry ass!" said Clay as he got on his Dyna and drove away.

"Alex I am going to be straight with you. Clay is out of control and I have a feeling that he's a ticking time bomb. Removing him from his seat was what was for the best, but I worry that he is going ot hurt this club. Please keep in line. Also I have seen the love your niece has for you. She'll forgive you for your betrayal. Just give her time." said Otto.

"Thanks brother." said Tig giving his president a bro hug before going after Clay.

"That's the only problem I have with him. How he kisses Clay's ass when he was the President. Now I worry that Clay will tryi to manipulate him." said Jax.

"No son. Tig knows deep down that if he ever wants to rebuild what was lost between his only niece and himself is that he choses her over his friendship with Clay. He'll see that. He loves Clair. i can see that, but he needs to know that if he continues going down the road he's going down, well he'll lose his patch and his niece and his daughters completly." said Otto.

"Jax!" Ima called.

"Could you give my wife's best number 2 star back to the clubhouse?" Otto asked.

"Yes, but she better know that Tara is the one for me, and the only one for me, and this is just a ride." said Jax.

"You got this Jax." said Otto going back inside.

~TM~

"What's going on? I sense something is off." said Clair.

"Okay listen what I'm about to tell you baby you need to know two things. One it's not your fault so don't you dare blame yourself. Second no one in the club can no. Not Clay, Otto, Jax or Happy. No one. Only Tara knows what I'm about to tell you. Tara and Unser." said Gemma.

Taking Gemma's hands as she sat down on the couch beside her in the office beside her she felt for the older woman for whatever was about to be said. She could tell it was major. She wasn't responsible for her husband manipulating her uncle. Clay was just a shitbag.

Another thing she would eventually forgive her uncle for his betrayal. She just needed some time." I promise not to say anything until you tell me to." said Clair.

Gemma proceeded to tell her what happened that night. Clair's eyes widened in horror. She had been raped numerous times from Austin, but she had never been gang raped. Then Gemma dropped the bomb on her. "I was told to tell the club a message. Jax since I'm the VP's mom. I guess they didn't get the memo that Clay got demoted or maybe it was before it happened. Anyway they wanted to use me to send a message to tell the club to stop selling guns to the Niners and the Mayans. All three of them took a turn more than once. The leader was Weston. I recognized the tat on his throat." said Gemma. "Zoebell's right hand." she added.

Before anyone could say anything else Tara walked in with a bottle in her hand. "Thirsty?" asked Gemma.

"HIV Test. You're do. How are feeling?" Tara asked.

"I told Clair what happened. Clay and I haven't had sex since it happened. Though Pussy's not the problem." said Gemma.

"You need time. Clair are you okay?" Tara asked the slightly younger woman.

"I told her what happned to me. Also did you see the car show? Clay hates me." said Gemma.

"When I think my ex couldn't do anything worse he! FUCK! STUPID FUCKING PEACE OF SHIT! I WANT TO KILL HIM AND I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT JAIL AT THIS POINT!" Clair lost it and grabbed a gun and grabbed her purse. The keys to the Escalade still in it.

Around the same time Juice walked in. "Stop her and take the keys and don't allow her to leave this lot. Clair honey it's not worth going to jail for that piece of shit. Calm down." said Gemma. She was leaving shit out, but Clair had some shit to leave out herself.

"Tara and Margerat Murphy offered me an appointment with one of the best fertility doctors, who is also my cousin on my mom's side, who practices both in Charming and Oakland. I'm in this position because of that mother fucker and I want to kill him!" said Clair.

"Baby please listen to me. He'll get his. He's not worth throwing your life away for him." said Gemma.

"Gemma is right. Honey Jax needs you as a sister to get the chick shit from. Sometimes mom's don't get it. No offiense. Son of a bitch!" she cussed looking out the window. Jax pulled up with Ima on the back of his bike.

"You okay with that?" Gemma asked.

"I trust him." said Tara.

"Listent these girls need a visual or they are too in their own heads that they have a chance. Set a bitch straight." said Clair. "Gemma thanks for the, fuck what did you give me?" she asked.

"Moonshine and a joint. It's something to calm you down. it's not your fault with what happened to me. He's a piece of shit who will get his when the time is right." said Gemma. "Oh Tara you need to put the bitch in her place." he said.

"You mean like hit her?" asked Tara.

"Kick, scratch, whatever." said Gemma.

"Or you could take Jax into the bathroom and maybe let Ima walk in on you two getting it on. Action always works right? I say do what works. Hit a bitch or let a bitch walk in on you fucking your man. Point gets accross either way. Or do both of the bitch is that fucking dense! Gemma I don't think that it's my fault. I know how brutal Austin is, and it breaks my heart that fucker did it to you. That was what put me over the edge. I'm glad Juice stopped me." said Clair. "Hey Clair come over ot my apartment I share with Happy and we'll get ready for the party together for the movie." she said.

Clair was broken once again because of Weston, but she kept it to herself. Only Gemma and Tara knew what was going on, and as per request from Gemma they let her be, and then went to Clair and Happy's apartment to get ready for the wrap party.

Clair threw on a pair of fancy pants and a cute matching top. She helped Tara pick out a cute dress. Both of them wearing heels, and ready to go to the wrap party.

~TM Later on~

Tara and Clair left for the party. Gemma was in the office. Juice looked at her and felt sorry for Gemma. It seemed that Clay didn't care at all. Juice admired Gemma. He loved that she was older and wiser and knew he was about to make a mistake. Though he had a heart.

Lyla just wasn't for him because she loved being a porn star. Juice didn't want that. Besides Clay wasn't giving a shit about his wife. He had walked by a Clay who had a croweater giving him a blow job.

Juice made is mind up right then.

~Wrap Party~

Clair had no problems getting in. She saw that Tig and Lyla were getting close and she smiled. Lyla was sweet. Even though Juice liked Lyla he just coudn't get over the porn thing while Tig got off on it.

Juice wasn't around, but everyone thought he was working on computer things. Clair grabbed a drink and sat at the bar and waited for Tara to show up. She dared a pornstar to say something because the mood she was in she would throw down. After hearing that her ex hurt yet another person she was somewhat close with, well that made her want to get revenge

Clair looked over to see Tara and Ima and another star. "Can I help you?" Ima asked.

"I'm here to see Jax. Besides this is a closed party. I think he has all he can handle." Tara stormed out then. "Yea you better run you little skank!" Ima yelled.

"Jax she needs you. Bathroom. Now." said Clair taking a shot.

"You are a beautiful woman. Would you want some fun tonight?" anotther porn star asked her.

"I'm married and have an Ol Man so I'm not available." said Clair

"Sorry you are just so pretty and nice and not looking for anything. It seems like men are always looking for something." said the pornstar.

"Honey as long as it's legal it doesn't matter how you make your money and if a guy doesn't get that no means no, he's just a fucking douchbag." said Clair.

"Thanks sweetheart. I'm sorry and looking for friend to just hang out with. I'm KIKI." she said.

"I get it lets just have a good time." said Clair as Ima stormed out from the bathroom area. Clair laughed and sent Happy a text before going back to the party.


	20. Chapter 20

Clair was sound alseep in her silk sheet set with the silk comforter, pillows and of course the sheets. She was just so comfortable. She ddn't want to get up at all. She was broken out of her sleep when she got bopped in the face with a pillow.

"WHAT THE FUCK! SERIOUSLY!" Clair yelled out.

"Sorry. Happy wants you riding with him on this run to Eurika. It's safe enough so he wants you there." said Jax. Clair yawned and nodded and let the VP get away with waking her up.

Clair and Happy had an agreement. Some Ol Lady's were stage five clingers and want to be everywhere and for everything. Though sometimes they can't because their Old Men think there might be a threat, so they ask them to stay at home. Then they freak and accuse them of cheating.

It never fails and it causes alot of trouble in the relationship, and gets to the point where the man says 'fuck it', and cheats anyway since their women are accusing them. Then there are the others like Gemma and Clay. What happens on a run stays on a run. Happy didn't agree with it. He was loyal, and he believed that if he was with a person he was with them.

Happy and Clair have been nothing but honest from day one. Happy explained why Clair couldn't go on every run and that he would never cheat, and Clair was alright with it. Though this one was safe enough for her to go on. Clair wanted to to go so she put on a leather tank top, a pair of black biker boots, and a leather jacket, and a pair of skinny jeans.

Now she was just packing bag for the night for the two of them that would fit in the saddle bags. Clair was lost in her own mind. It was like she loved her Uncle, but he nearly killed her, and Opie's wife Donna.

Though that twin connection never goes away even though Tig his her mom's twin. She didn't know anything about her mom's problems. According to her she was madly in love with her father Douge and th two had a great life in Nashville.

"Hey babe. We are about ready." said Happy.

"Okay I'm ready." said Clair handing over the bag that held both of their things. Happy smiled giving her a passionate kiss on the lips before heading out. Clair did a look around their apartment before going outside where most everyone was waiting.

"You okay Gemma?" Clair asked hugging the older woman.

"I'm fine baby. How are you doing? I see you are getting closeer and closer to your husband." said Gemma.

"He snuck into my heart and my soul. That's all I can say and we are just working together one day at a time." said Clair as their conversation got cut short by a bang sputter bang bang.

"Chitty chitty bang bang." said Chibs

Bobby had come out on his bike that was barely hanging on. Kip, Halfsack, had to make a smartass remark.

"Look it's an Old Fatboy on an Old Fatboy." Sack looked at the look Bobby shot him. "Sorry.

"I thought you put that beast to sleep." said Jax.

"What are we going to the gay rodeo or something with that cow hide?" Tig asked.

"Get in line Broke Back." said Jax.

"Fatboy hasn't even reached it's prime, the leather protects the man hide, and plus this is the best bike for a long ride. It will go up against any of your pretty little Dynas any day." said Bobby as his bike backfired, smoke blowing in Kip's face.

"Are you serious. I really to to ride behind this the entire way?" Kip asked.

"Oh you should be used getting sprayed in the face." said Chibs.

"Usually by Bobby." said Tig.

"Eat me." said Sack.

"You see I like a full scrote when I snack on someone." Chibs shot back.

"Well you are going to get that." said Sack.

"What are you going to spontaniously sprout a nut?" Jax asked.

"Boing!" Clair and her mom's twin brother echoed topgether before looking at one another and cracking up. Okay no matter how hurt or pissed off Clair was at her Uncle Alex he's her mom's twin brother and they will eventually get over their monster fight, but it's just gonna take some time. Well more like Clair will eventually forgive him, but it'll just take time.

All she had on her side of the family that was left, besides her inlaws, was her mom's twin brother, and her dad's sister, and their families. That was it. Though if Otto wasn't her father then all she would have was her mom's brother. She still didn't know her mom's past secrets. Though she still believed it was Doug.

"I'm gonna get a nuticale. I'm just waiting for the VA insurance to clear it." said Sack.

"You're gonna get a musicle." said Jax.

"No like an inplant to give me balance." said Sack.

"So you're gonna get a glass ball." said Tig.

"No like rubber, like a real ball. Fuck you assholes!" said Sack.

"Wanna repeat that prospect?" Jax asked. Sack shut up real quick then, and they all just busted out laughing and Clay pulled up on his bike.

"What?" he asked.

"You really don't want to know." said Jax laughing as did the others.

"Be careful baby." said Gemma kissing Jax and then Clay.

"Keep an eye on the shop and the cars." said Clay to Piney as Gemma walked into the office.

"Alright I'll keep and eye on her also." said Piney gesturing to Gemma.

"Don't worry about it. Just worry about the cars." Clay said to Piney as Happy walked over.

"What do you say Prez?" Happy asked.

"Lets get this show on the road. Save the children and get some shit done." said Otto as Happy fired off his gun before mounting his Dyna. Clair climbing on the back behind Happy. The crow eaters were cheering and clapping as the sons filed out of the compound.

After they all left Charming Happy, Jax, Otto, Chibs, Opie, Chibs pulled away from the others and drove toward an Army Surpless shop. Parking their bikes they all got off and walked began to walk inside.

"I got you sweetheart." said Happy putting an arm around his wife/Ol Lady. "Just follow my lead." he added.

"Well I didn't know the Sons brought whores on their runs." said Eddi Hayes.

"Wanna repeat that you fucker? Thats my wife you are fucking talking to. I'll gut you like a pig!" Happy snapped.

"Lets all calm down, and get down to business." said Otto as Cameron came out. "Sorry about the fuss, but your son made an inappropriate remark." he added.

"I apologize for my son. Anyway lets get down to business." said Cameron.

"So how are we doing this?" Otto asked all business.

Eddie came over with a bedroll laying it down. "Okay it's very simple there are holders in here that we put the guns in." he said showing them how. "These hold up to twenty five so we do one hundred to five hundred a haul. So if one biker has a full load of two bedrolls that's fifty, and two makes one hundred. So with this group it's a big haul." he said.

"Brilliant. Just another biker with a bedroll or two if they need extra padding." Clay joked.

"It was all Eddie's idea. This and the Army Surpless store we're using as a front. Also all these guns go to Oregon, Washington, Nevada, Arizona charter to charter, and the bedrolls are how they will be delivered twice a month." said Cameron.

"We'll cover this runs as many as we can on Charity rides. The cops don't bother us when we are doing good. Other wise we'll be sticking to backroads and sending two or three bikers so we stay under the radar." said Otto.

"Well lets get this shit going." said Eddie as he noticed Clair helping Happy load their bedrolls. "How did he get so lucky to have such a down girl?" he asked.

"I got good instincts son. We're good for one another." said Happy giving Eddie a hard look as Tig snickered and Jax just helped get his in order. He glared at Clay and Clay glared back. He was still pissed as hell at his stepdad, and didn't really like that he was still in the club after the shit he pulled with Opie behind the club's back.

Fifteen minutes later they were all back on their bikes heading to Eureka. Clair felt so free and relaxed riding with her husband. Okay she loved riding and was actually thinking about buying her own Dyna and learning to ride because it was so freeing. She didn't want to be in a club or join her father in law's MC, but riding to get from point A to point B yes because she was falling in love with it.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a noise, and alll of a sudden her Uncle lost control and ended up laying down is bike and rolling down the embankment. Everyone pulled over and herself, Otto, Bobby, and Jax ran down to check on Tig.

"FUCK! BOBBY I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, AND BURN THAT PIECE OF SHIT BIKE TO ASHES!" Tig exploded.

"Calm down we'll get you to a hospital." said Clair softly taking his hand.

"I love you sweetheart. I'm so sorry." said Tig.

"Lets get you to a hospital. "Okay Clair loved Alex, but she didn't like him at the moment.

Since Clair was the next of kin she was the one talking to the nurses. "So can my Uncle be treated?" she asked.

===========================================================================  
"Mrs. Lowman I'm so sorry, but he only has basic insurance. He is stable enough travel to our sister hospital who takes his insurance." the person at the desk said.

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON? STICH ME UP! SONS OF BITCHES!" Tig yelled out.

"Okay what about self pay with my credit card!" said Clair handing over her black American Express Centurion. The people at the counter couldn't even say that their names didn't match because Clair had changed her driver's license and all her credit cards to her married name.

"I cannot do self pay since he has insurance. He has to be transported." said the Woman at the counter.

Bobby hearing that walked out letting everyone know what was going on. "Tig is okay to travel, but cannot be seen. HMO BULLSHIT! Can you at least give him some pain meds?" he asked.

"I can give him some asperin." the girl said.

"COME ON! STICH ME UP! SONS OF BITCHES!" Tig yelled.

"Okay listen to me. That man is my uncle. My late mother's twin brother. He is family and I love him. Now why cannot you just accept my credit card and take care of him? This is bullshit since looking at my card you know I'm good for it. What happened to the old days where if people were hurt they were treated?" Clair asked in exasperation.

"I'm sorry, but it's hospital policy." said the girl.

"Well it's bullshit! This is my uncle. My mom's twin brother, and as a family member I'm saying let me pay for his treatment here. There is no need to call for a transfer. I don't give a fuck about policy. What the fuck happened to doctor's treating hurt or sick patients, and not worrying about money or HMO BULLSHIT!" Clair raised her voice to shouting level when she repeated Bobby's words.

Nothing she said got to the orderlies sos he stormed outside. "BULLSHIT!" Clair yelled.

"Hey come here. I love you Clair. Shit happens." said Tig as they were all waiting outside for the ambulance. Clair walked over to her uncle and the two hugged. Everyone else just stood outside and waited.

"Shit I forgot his insurance card inside."

"I'll go get it Bobby." said Happy.

"Bobby I'm going to shove that bike so far up your ass. Do me a favor and leave it here." said Tig.

"Tig please. That was my first bike." said Bobby.

"Leave that piece of shit in the dumpster." said Tig.

Suddenly when Tig was about to be loaded into the the ambulance a van pulled up and he was taken by bounty hunters.

"UNCLE ALEX!" Clair yelled as Half Sack got on his bike to follow them, and Bobby tried to do the same, but once again his bike crapped out on them.

"FOLLOW THEM! SHIT! FUCKING BIKE!" Bobby cussed as he was broke down once again.  
===================================================================================  
Happy, Clair, and Bobby met up with the others at a gas station. They were just waiting on Half Sack to come back with the news. Otto was pulling his hair out and Jax and Clay were just glaring at one another. They feud hadn't been squashed. Clair just leaned on her husband giving him support.

Sack pulled up a couple minutes later. "Okay the bounty hunters have Tig at a hotel a couple miles down the road. I guess he provoked him and they beat the shit out of him." he said.

"I bet it's a stop to patch him up. Cant bring him in beaten. Tig knew that so he provoked them." said Otto.

"Then he will be there for a few hours and that will give us time to deliver the guns." said Clay.

"It's a quck stop. I say we go now." said Jax.

"No it's better to do that in the dark of night. I may not be Prez anymore, but I know what I'm talking about." said Clay.

"Guys." Otto tried to intervene.

"Lets take a vote." said Jax.

"Fuck your vote's! I'm delivering the guns." said Clay shoving Jax.

"DON'T FUCKING PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME ASSHOLE!" Jax yelled as he went to hit him.

"CLAY, JAX ENOUGH! It's my fault. Stupid. Though we cannot fall apart. Otto is right. Take a walk, have a smoke." said Bobby. Before he could say any more Piney pulled up on the flatbed truck.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We got two bikes down, and Tig got taken by bounty hunters. He was taken to a motel after provoking him so they would beat the shit out of them. Two miles down the road. Now I have my VP and his stepdad at each other's throats. I'm glad everyone else is as calm as possible." said Otto.

"I got an idea and the element of surprise. You trust me on this Prez?" Piney asked.

"Yea go for it." said Otto. Taking the cue after getting his President's blessing he yelled out to the sons.

"Hey you wanna get this done and get Tig lets go." Piney yelled out as Jax jumped onto the back of the truck.

"Chibs, Sack come on!" Jax called.

"What's up?" Happy asked.

"SHIT KICKEN!" Jax yelled.

"I'm in!" Happy said before pausing and giving his wife a hot passionate kiss before hopping on the back on the truck as they drove off.

"This is bullshit." said Clay.

"I gave the okay. It was my call so get over it." said Otto as he walked over to the woman that was his daughter, maybe, and hugged her. "Hap will be alright. The guy is a fucking crazy asshole and won't be brought down." he said.

Less than an hour later they all came back and Piney took Tig back to Charming and to Saint Thomas and Bobby got his bike fixed enough to finish the run. They exchanged the guns with the Oregon Sons and then made their way to Eureka for the charity.

After it finished it was party time. Clair and Happy were heavely making out and Juice, Sack and Bobby were around the picnic table. Sack had a sweetbutt sitting on his lap.

"Man you roll a shitty blunt." said Bobby to Juice as Chibs came over with a sweetbutt of his own before giving Sack a hard time.

"Be careful with him. He only has one nut." said Chibs.

"I'm getting a nutical." said Sack as they all laughed.

"Man I wish I had what Happy and Clair have. I mean look at them. She comes to some events, but she stays at home when Happy thinks they might be dangerous or if she has to work. I want such a down Ol' Lady. Jax doesn't even have that." said Juice. "I would so bang Veronica if she was single." Juice was high and drunk and he just threw out that he would bang John Teller's Sister's daughter.

"Man I would just cool on down. What's going on over there?" Chibs asked looking at Jax and Clay. Otto was over talking to the Rogue River President.

"Clay I have tried so hard to get right with what you put Tig up to. You nearly killed my best friend's wife and my sister in law. I just don't know how to get right with it." said Jax taking a swig of Jack.

"Well you better figure out how because the next time you bring it up I'll kill you and i don't give a shit about your mom or Otto." said Clay as he stormed away. Jax got pissed and got on his bike and drove away.


	21. Chapter 21

Clair strolled into work wearing red romper and red pumps. She loved working for Luanne and being her assistant. Happy had no problem with her working for Caracara. Two main reasons. One she wasn't in front of the camera and second the Sons owned half of the business.

She didn't know what was going down with the sons, but she suspected that Zoebelle was giving everyone a hard time. Not something they needed with Curusio. Stupid bastard was just jealous of Luanne's sucess.

Clair had never thought that she would be working for a porn studio or being the wife of her college roommate's first cousin since his dad and her mom were brother and sister. Though Vegas just pushed her into the deep.

"Hey girl I like that. It's cute on you." said Luanne. Luanne knew all about the whose your daddy triangle with the Irish, her own husband, and Henry Lin. None of it mattered to her. She was a daughter and a sister to her no matter what.

"Thanks I'm trying to fit in, but then again keep it classy." said Clair.

"I love you are you are doing great!" said Luanne." Thanks for being such a big help to me." she added.

Clay was acting on his own accord when he walked into the Cigar shop with Tig. He trashed the place before the other sons showed up and it was a street brawl. Before that Gemma chased Zoebelle's daughter before accidentally clocking Tara in the nose breaking it.

The girl who tricked Gemma got away, and jumped into Weston's truck getting away. Things with the Sons were not doing good at all. There were some gun hoe ones that were ready to go after that asshole, and some wanted to wait it out.

Otto decided to take it to church. So after the Sons that were involved with the streetbrawl got released with a warning they all met up in the chapel. Chibs, Opie, Tig, Piney, Jax, Juice, Bobby, Happy, and, Clay Otto all sat down at the table. Jax on Otto's left and Happy on his right. Bobby the secretary.

"Alright listen up. Now some of you are getting sick of Zoebell's shit. That pretty much was the reason for the war in the streets today." said Otto.

"Okay for some reason my wife chased down some girl in the middle of the street who was running with Weston. These assholes need to be driven out of our town." said Clay.

"What are we supposed to do? They run four deep." said Juice.

"Then we'll run five deep." said Clay.

"What so are we gonna just roll up on them and cut their heads off at their own homes?" Chibs asked.

"Fuck yea! Lets do it!" said Tig.

"Lets vote to take these assholes out. If we do nothing SAMCRO will be considered weak!" said Clay.

"Alright yea or nay on going after Zoebelle at this time without having a whole lot of intel on them. Yea or nay?" said Otto. "Nay."

"Yay." said Tig.

"Yay." said Clay.

"Yay." said Opie.

Piney looked at his son like he was crazy and then broke a cigarett in the ashtray. "Nay.

"Yay." said Juice.

"No." said Chibs.

"Nay." said Jax.

"Smart vote no." said Bobby.

"Nay." said Happy.

"Six to four. We wait on retaliation until we get more intel." said Otto.

"You are turning fucking weak!" said Clay.

"No I'm just being smart. YOu should have thought about that when it came to Opie being a rat. Donna and Clair were nearly killed because of your actions of not thinking shit through. Now tell me who's fucking weak!" snapped Otto.

Clay got up and stormed out. All the others followed. Tara and Gemma met Clay and Jax as they all walked out. Clair and Luanne were still at the studio working so Otto and Happy just went off to the side.

A Pruise pulled in with one of the tires on the rims and Juice walked over as Lyla, one of Luanne's stars got out. "Tire went flat on eighteen. Figures my one day off and this happens." said Lyla as Gemma embraces Clay as Jax and Tara embrace one another.

"And you drove it all the way here?" Juice asked.

"Is that bad?" Lyla asked.

"It will cost a pretty penny. The rim in shot, and we don't carry this in stock so it will be a couple days. Though I'll get it going for you today and I'll bring you home and to work until I get this done." said Juice.

"GET IT JUICY BOY!" Chibs yelled out as everyone laughted. Even Clay. As much as he hated losing his position he still loved the club. Though with Otto and Jax along with Happy being at odds. Clay was scared of Happy and that was it. Clay still loved the club.

"Sorry my brothers can be a bit much." said Juice.

"It's alright. I'm Lyla." she said.

"Jaun Carlos, but everyone calls me Juice." he said.

"Get her number!" Chibs yelled again as he walked over to see what was on the lot.

"Man shut it you!" Juice called back as there was more laughter. "Sorry." he said.

"It's alright." said Lyla smiling at him as Juice took her car into the shop and took a look at it while Lyla went into the office and filled out the paperwork with Gemma.

"So you like Juice?" Gemma asked.

"Well I just met him, and he seems cute and nice. My ex hurt me alot and I'm afraid to get into another relationship because I am tired of my son seeing me beaten." Lyla answered Gemma Teller Morrow honestly.

"Okay one Juice isn't like that. Second I found your shit in your car. You need to get it together or I'll get Unser and CPS on your case. If you have a son you do not need to be doing coke. Stop that shit. It's one thing to drink a couple glasses of wine or hard liquor and smoke weed, but coke is a whole other level." said Gemma.

"Mrs. Teller said the same thing about the coke. She caught me doing it at Carcara and she said that if I quit it she wouldn't tell Luanne." said Lyla.

"That is my son's sister in law. She is like a daughter to me and Tig's niece along with Happy's wife. She has a good heart, but you better not be taking advantage of her kindness." said Gemma.

"No she never judges any of us and is even nice to Ima unless Ima gets snippy with her first. I would never take advantage of her because I like her." said Lyla.

"Good." said Gemma. "Keep it that way and quit that bullshit. You don't need it." she added.

"Hey you need a ride home?" Juice asked.

"Go. He'll get you home safe." said Gemma. Lyla got on the back of Juice's bike and rode off with him. Chibs had found one last van and got into it to take it into the garage. He turned the ignition and he heard a wine and knew what was going on.

"SHIT!" Chibs yelled running as the van blew causing him to be thrown into the air before he landed on his head.

"SHIT CHIBS! TARA!" Jax yelled. Tara ran to help Chibs as Happy dialed the ambulance.

Clair was sitting at the computer entering different movies on the spreadsheets as she wanted to get the business in order. She was sitting on the computer typing everything in when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Otto wants us to get to Saint Thomas. Some asshole from Zoebell's crew blew up Chib's." said Luanne.

"Are you fucking kidding me! Why didn't Happy call me?" Clair asked.

"Check your phone little miss workaholic." said Luanne as Clair looked at her phone and saw the voice messages and missed calls. Okay just like back in Nashville once Clair got into her work she was in a whole different world. That was just how Clair Teller was.

Clair decided to ride with Luanne to Saint Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Clair Peterson-Teller is portrayed by Dakota Flanning. This is an AU about what if Jax had someone to help him out when it all hit the fan. Happy as John's oldest boy.


End file.
